The Vampire Diaries: The Mystic Moon
by leimaginairediaries
Summary: Luna Elizabeth Salvatore, the daughter of Damon and Stefan's nephew, Zach has came to live in the Salvatore Boarding House. She's discovered a lot of things as she came to live with his two vampire grandfathers. She's not a normal girl, she's a Salvatore after all. ***Continuation for the story from the 1st season up to the 3rd season of TVD. This is my fanfiction for Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator's POV

A young lady jumped out of her truck and lighted a cigarette. She has finally arrived at Mystic Falls. She was holding a picture; in it were the two Salvatore brothers and a guy was standing between them. She finishes the cigarette and threw its butt in the grass; she stared at it and a circle of fire surge around it. She smiled and jumped in to the truck she started the engine and glanced at the fire she started through the side mirror and it turned frozen ice in a blink of an eye. She grinned wider and drives into the town.

She drove until she reached the Salvatore Boarding House. The sun was almost setting when she reached it. She opened the door of her truck and jumped right out. "Hmmm, this can do" she drones, smiling. She went to the backseat of her truck and grabbed her bags. As she was walking towards the door of the boarding house, it opened, but she didn't see anyone.

"Who are you?" a voice behind her startled her, and caused for her to drop her bags. He walked closer to her.

"Oh! Please call me Beth. I'm moving in today." She answered while picking up her bags.

"What?" three voices echoed all together. The dark haired man moved closer to Beth, and as part of her instinct, Beth moved away from the dark haired man.

"Damon, stop it." The blonde guy who was by the door moved closer two, appearing to be getting ready if the dark haired man would attack the young lady.

"What is it Stefan? Clearly, this girl's mad!" Damon shouted at Stefan.

"I'm Luna Elizabeth Salvatore. I'm Zach's daughter." She confessed, and disbelief was clearly seen on the faces of the two.

Beth's POV

Both of them literally had their mouths open for a while. Clearly unaware of what I have just confessed. We entered the boarding house and they helped me with my bags.

"Are you sure about what you're talking about?" Damon demanded. I reached for my bag and pulled out papers, I handed it to Stefan, he's nicer than Damon.

"That's my birth certificate, here's a picture of you two with Zach." And I showed them the picture. It's the only picture I have of my father.

"Where's your mom?" Stefan asked.

"She died almost a year ago. I was living in our house alone three months ago, until the bank showed up and I had to leave." I answered truthfully.

"So, where have you been for the last three months?" Stefan added.

"I was basically living in my truck. I quit school awhile back and well... Zach, my dad... he's told me about this house in Mystic Falls, before, so I decided to live her, I didn't know that the two of you still live here. I'm sorry, but can I stay here, please?" I begged.

"No! Of course you can't, you can stay here for the night, and off you go, anywhere." Damon stood up and left the room.

"I'm sorry, Beth...but, staying here is too dangerous." Stefan stated. It's a fact, I can feel it.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It's just that I grew up without Zach there; notice how uncomfortable I am calling him dad? Because, he's not really there for me. At least, while I'm in this house, I could feel closer to him, and besides...I don't have anyone left. You're the only family I know now."

"We'll try to work this out Beth. I'll talk to Damon. You should sleep now, you must be really tired." And my eyes are giving up.

"Yay! Thank you Stefan. Good night!" I yawned, finally sleeping somewhere softer other than my truck.

Stefan's POV

"Damon, she's our family! And besides, having a living person in the house, means that she can choose who could enter."

"Yeah, she'll just be added to the responsibility, another one we need to take care of. Whatever Stefan. Do what you want; as long as, when she gets in trouble, you'll have to be the one responsible for her." Damon answered. The next morning, we left to go to Elena's. She was on and off since she gain consciousness in the hospital.

"Stefan?" Elena finally has woken up.

"Hey, I'm right here. You've been in and out for hours."

"What happened?"

"You were in an accident."

"On my god. Matt is he-"

"Alive? Ask Stefan, the hero." Damon interrupted.

"He's fine." I answered. I'm getting annoyed with Damon. This matter should be explained to Elena carefully. And he's not even wary about what he's saying. He's being...Damon.

"Thank you. I thought that I... How did you-"

"Save you? He didn't." He interrupted again. So I have to explain to her how she got vampire-Damon's blood in her system. It upsets her. I didn't want this for her. Nobody did. I hope Bonnie finds a way. She's stronger now, and I believe her. We still have all day, before...before Elena... I don't even want to think of it.

Beth's POV

I woke up and it's noon. I was sleeping for... I checked my phone and it's already 11 in the morning. Wow, I've been sleeping for 14 hours. No wonder my head aches.

I stood up and wander on the boarding house. It's big and spacious and vintage. It's like what you see in horror movies. Zach used to tell me bedtime stories, about vampires, werewolves, witches, and deities. Before, I thought that they're just fairy tales and fictions until I grew up. I was called weird and people are scared of me, they call me a witch, for I can do bizarre things.

Zach wasn't there as I grew up, I can't ask him about what's happening to me. I can't ask my mom, who's very sick. I've encountered a vampire before, he was going to attack me, but something weird happened. As he was about to lunge himself to me, he started desiccating and like he's burning. I knew that I did it, because I can do other things, like move stuff without touching them or ask people to do what I want. But I don't know how it works. But I know that's something's up with me.

I walked down the hallway and into a stairwell going to what looks like was a basement. I wandered along, and found a freezer on the garage. It's turned on, so I opened it, and found blood bags. I immediately knew what this means.

"So, you've found our favourite meal" I was taken aback by the voice of Damon.

"You... and Stefan... you're... how... what... vamp-" And I felt scared. I leaned on the freezer for support.

"Hmmm" Damon murmured.

"No. You're my family." I told him, acting brave.

"Are you sure I can't do it?" He moved closer. And it started, he was screaming and lying on the floor, it's like he's burning, but there's no fire.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" He cried. And Stefan entered the garage, looked both at Damon and me.

"Beth! Stop it!" Stefan yelled, and I blinked and it stopped. He reached for Damon and asked,

"What happened?"

"Why are you asking me? Ask your witch bitch." He exclaimed.

"I don't know." I replied.

***Thank you for reading! Please do subscribe for new updates on The Vampire Diaries: The Mystic Moon. Comments, suggestions, reactions are very much appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor I am related to the CW.


	2. Chapter 2

PART II

Beth's POV

They took me to the living room. It's a good thing that Stefan was the one to take me instead of Damon, after what I did to him, his stare looks like he wanted to rip my hearts out. Stefan picked me up and put over his shoulders, I felt like a bag of potato. He sat me down in one of the couch. He sat opposite of me while Damon just stood there gawking at me. I felt guilty for what I did to him; I looked down to stare at my hands.

"Sure she looks guilty." Damon exclaimed.

"Okay, Beth... tell us what happened." Stefan requested.

"I don't really know." I looked up at Stefan through my eyelashes, assessing what just happened.

"So, you're a witch?" He asked again.

"No. I don't know, maybe... with stuff I can do, I must be a witch."

"What kind of stuff?" Stefan demanded.

"Great, two vampires have a witch for a granddaughter." Damon said sarcastically. He thinks of me as his granddaughter. That's good news. He thinks of me as a family. My lips curled upward with the thought, I can't stop myself from smiling. "What?" Damon demanded.

"Damon, look I'm really sorry about what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you. I can do stuff, that wasn't the first time I did that, the first time was when a vampire wanted to make me dessert. I did it unintentionally of course."

"Okay, I'm calling Bonnie, maybe she can think of something and look after little missy here." Damon said as he reached for his phone in his pocket and dialled someone.

"Tell me more. Does your mother know about this or Zach?"

"She doesn't know anything. I've always told her about how weird I am, but whenever I say it, she gets angry. When she got sick and I could do more weird things, I decided not to tell her anymore."

"Okay, look. I have to go back to Elena's."

"Oh yes. Is Elena your girlfriend? Uh, can I drive over the town?"

"Elena? Not really. Here, take this. But please be careful and call me if something happened." He gave me money took off. I stood up and placed the money in my pocket. I grabbed my cardigan and placed my stuff in my satchel and drove down town with my truck.

Matt's POV

Elena's a vampire because of me. She's a vampire because of me. Because of me... because of me... Elena, a vampire. I should've died in that accident. Stefan should've saved Elena instead of me.

"Elena doesn't wanna be a vampire." I told Caroline.

"She doesn't wanna be dead and now she's not." Caroline stated, trying to make me feel less guilt. I grabbed my jacket, getting ready to leave the hospital. She added,

"This isn't your fault Matt." She said, but I know it's my fault.

"This is all my fault, I was driving. I was saved. She's a vampire because of me." My voice was raising, Caroline shushed me.

"...I'm supposed to be halfway to Florida right now." She whispered.

"If the council's after you, then why are you here?" I asked her.

"Because I don't know where to go. Tyler's dead and everything's different now...and-" Caroline started crying, panicking. I hugged her. I miss Tyler too, he's my best friend. And we heard footsteps coming. Caroline went out the window quickly. I left the hospital and decided to drive to Mystic Grill first to get my bag and let the boss know that I might be coming back tomorrow for work. My truck is broken from the accident; I can't afford to buy a new one right now. I decided to walk towards the Grill. Suddenly, a truck came on the last curve and almost hit me. It didn't touch me at all, but having near death experiences made my legs week and I sat on the concrete. The driver of the truck jumped out.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Can you stand up? Do you know the hospital's number?" I chortled. I looked up to see the lady driver's brows furrow. I stood up.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay, I just came out of the hospital, and I don't want to be back there again." I looked up to see a face I've never seen before, yet it's a frustratingly familiar.

"Are you sure? That's great; I wouldn't want to kill someone on my first day here."

"Yes, thank you. Now, I have to go. Please drive carefully next time." And I walked towards the grill. I walked straight towards the back of the bar to grab my things and talk to my boss. I told him that I would be okay to work tomorrow. As I walk out from the back of the bar, I saw the girl who almost killed me earlier. She glanced at my direction and smiled at me. She's beautiful. She stood from her seat.

"Hello. Are you sure you don't want to be sent to the hospital?" She asked. Her was curly light brown that is almost reaching her waist. Her eyes are light blue it's almost gray, which are very familiar in a weird way.

"Yes, I'm okay. You're new in town huh?" I asked her. She took a sip from her drink.

"Uhuh. But my family isn't." She grinned.

Damon's POV

"Describe what she did, Damon." Bonnie demanded, she's getting frustrated so I told her what happened.

"Okay! At first she was like 'Ahhh' and then I was like 'Ahhh' and then Stefan was like 'what happened?' and then she said that it's not the first time she did it and she can do other stuff too." Bonnie was raising her eyebrow.

"So, she's a witch. She must be powerful then, since she said that she burned a vampire without actually burning it. What was her spell like?" She asked. I was trying to remember the scene and I can't remember if she has said a spell. So I gave up.

"No, Bonnie. I can't remember the spell; I was too busy lying on the floor crying in pain. But I think she didn't say anything at all." I told her.

"Can we see her?" She asked.

"I guess, it's not like she's a prisoner or anything."

***Thank you for reading! Please do subscribe for new updates on The Vampire Diaries: The Mystic Moon. Comments, suggestions, reactions are very much appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor I am related to the CW.


	3. Chapter 3

PART III

Beth's POV

"I'm Matthew Donovan, call me Matt." Oh yes, names. I forgot.

"I'm Beth, Beth Salvatore." And the shock in Matt's face was really obvious.

"So, you've met our granddaughter. Silly, how we're her grandfathers, right?" Damon cut in. Oh yes, my darker grandfather. Funny it is. I found out that Stefan's posing as a 17year old which is just a year older than me and Damon's 24.

"Are you a va-" Matt started, but I cut him off.

"No! I am a human girl. You know about them?" Okay, he knows vampires. Just when I thought that I'm having my first normal conversation with a normal guy, he turned out to be friends with vampires! Great.

"Beth, I have to bring you somewhere. I've already told Stefan about it." Damon said, and I stood up to leave with Damon. I started walking towards the door.

I thought I heard Damon whispered something like that to Matt about reaping his hearts out? I decided to not mind it.

"See you around Matt!" I waved goodbye at him and left with Damon.

"So how did you know Matt?" Damon interrogated as he climbed to the driver's seat.

"Uhm, I almost hit him, and who told you to drive?" I demanded.

"You almost hit someone, although I hoped that you should've at least broken his leg or neck. How old are you by the way? Do you even have a driver's license?" Damon answered. Now, I'm thinking that Matt's not really friends with Damon.

"Of course I have a driver's license. I wouldn't have gotten here if I don't have one. And I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 16." I grabbed my wallet to show him my driver's license, proud.

"Luna Elizabeth Salvatore... Luna is your first name." It wasn't a question.

"Luna means the moon. My mother's name is moon as well, hers was Selene, and it's Greek, mine's the Roman version."

"Wow, that's ironic, us being vampires and you being the moon." He grabbed his phone and answered. I didn't care to listen about what they're talking about. I took my phone from my bag and started typing:

HEY I'M WITH DAMON; HE'S DRIVING ME OFF SOMEWHERE. And he replied immediately:

OK WHERE EXACTLY?

"Stefan wants to know where you're bringing me to be killed." I told Damon

"Tell him to the witches' site. You didn't really have to update him, he's busy with Elena."

HE SAID IT'S THE WITCHES' SITE. HE'S GOING TO KILL ME. K BYE. And I pressed send. A few minutes later, we reached a dead end and we started walking towards a clearing.

"Where are we going again? You're killing me aren't you?" I asked him, I know he wouldn't but, oh well. We walked until we reached an old creepy house. I'm honestly scared to go in, but Damon dragged me in. We went downstairs into a room where two people were waiting.

"Okay, here we are." He answered his phone again.

"Hi, I'm Beth." I told them.

"I'm Bonnie, and this is Jeremy."

"Okay, something happened, I have to go. So, Bonnie, you try to figure that out, and try if little missy here could help." And Damon turned to me and said,

"You stay here with them and keep yourselves busy and safe." And he left before I could even say anything.

"Hmmm, what are we doing again? And is this some kind of a hide out?" I walked around the room. I feel cold and dread.

"Uhm hide out, you can call it that. So um, Damon said that you must be a witch?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't exactly know, but I think so... I can do this and that stuff. Are you a witch too?" I asked him, Bonnie was busy reading a gigantic old book on the floor.

"No, but Bonnie is." He answered while lighting another candle.

"So, do you have a book of spells?" Bonnie asked and I raised my eyebrow unintentionally. I don't know what that is.

"Uhm, what? I don't think I have one." I told her truthfully, I am trying to remember if I have packed or seen a gigantic old book from my things or mom's, but there's nothing. I have this uneasy feeling in this place. It was witches' site, is that it? Is that why I'm feeling all perturbed?

"The spirits are... how do I describe it? Jovial...maybe, at your presence." Bonnie said to me. Jovial? Like are they happy that I'm here? That's creepy.

"Uh, that's doesn't sound good at all." I admitted. For the next hours, I just sat there observing. I didn't ask too much for I didn't want to bother them. So, we're on the save Elena from becoming a vampire duty...Actually, Bonnie's the only one doing the work. On what I've observe, Jeremy is...well, normal. Bonnie started chanting some language I don't understand, it's from her spell book.

"The spirits' aren't listening." She said.

"I thought they're happy because Beth is here? Is that it? Is that all we can do?" Jeremy asked.

"There's something else I could try."

"What? Do it."

I was testing my what-we-call-witchy-power with the candles. I can light fire or freeze it, so I tried it. It was an easy job after all. I tried focusing on the candle and it lit, it's like my fingertips are burning, but not the ouchy type, I can feel a tingly feeling.

"If the witches won't help me save Elena, then maybe I can go to the other side and bring her back myself." Bonnie declared. I stood up from my seat, because of what I heard. This was definitely a serious matter. I haven't understood most of what Jeremy and Bonnie were talking about. She stopped her heart? And who is Klaus? Wow. Nothing's normal in here. And it made me feel uncomfortably happy.

"Beth, we don't want you to be in any danger, so we'll not involve you to what I'm going to do." Bonnie told me, as obedient as I am, I moved to the corner to watch them.

"Please do call me if anything happens." I told them, and they started the ritual, again, Bonnie was reciting some foreign language, to what I understood were the spells.

"Oh my God." Jeremy said. I looked at Jeremy to see that he's worried for Bonnie, whose nose was bleeding. I stood up at once. I can hear whispers, It made me shiver. It was like I'm in a horror movie. The thing is, this is not a movie.

"Bonnie, open your eyes. Bonnie, I can't let you do this. You're dying!" Jeremy cried. I walked closer to them, panicking. I saw Bonnie's had black veins in her skin and her face.

"What the hell is that?" I blubbered. And she collapsed on the floor.

"Bonnie, wake up!" Jeremy shouted. A few moments later, Bonnie finally gained consciousness.

"I couldn't do it." She admitted. We helped Bonnie up; I gave her some water and tissue.

"Are you fine now? Do you need anything?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you, Beth." And our heads bolted up as we heard a loud noise from upstairs. And two figures appeared by the steps. I figured that they are vampires based on their speed. One's a beautiful female blonde and the other's masculine. They had a few conversation about getting him back to his body. What?

"And who is this, a new friend?" the male vampire was pertaining to me.

"She's none of your business." Bonnie answered. The male vampire got frustrated even more than how he's frustrated when he came with blondie.

"Oh really? How about this..." and before he could even finish the sentence, he was standing at my back, griping my neck. Oh shit. Am I going to die?

"Let her go." Bonnie warned. And he tightened the grip around my neck and I can't breathe.

"You don't have to do that to her!" The blonde girl shouted. And I might be losing consciousness any minute now, for the lack of air in my lungs. I tried pushing the vampire, but I'm too weak, it didn't even affect him, and then he was across the room. I run towards Bonnie and Jeremy, they forwarded so I was standing behind them.

"Did you do that? You're a witch!" and the male vampire is angrier than ever.

"She said she's not strong enough." Jeremy told the male vampire.

"You're strong enough to put me in here. Surely, you're strong enough to get me out." He told Bonnie.

"I upset the spirits trying to save Elena, I can't use that kind of magic again. It's too dangerous."

"Bonnie, do the bloody spell!" the male vampire shouted.

"She said she can't, okay?" the blonde girl spoke, clearly she's good. And the male vampire looked at her, she looked frightened. Then she added,

"We'll just wait a few days until you're strong enough with traditional magic. Right, Bonnie?"

And what the male vampire did was unexpected, even for the others. He ripped his shirt off and his hands started growing some nails. And he punctured his chest with it. And when the blonde asked of what he's doing he answered;

"Ripping Tyler's heart out." This is really happening. So, Tyler was the vampire's name and someone else is inside him that wants to go back to his old body with the help of Bonnie. It's just creepy and scary and they're all happening in front of me. Everyone's shouting and Bonnie agreed to do it.

Did Bonnie have a choice? Clearly she's friend with Tyler, the real Tyler. She's such a good person to be bullied by some body jumper. And they did the ritual and it worked. Something weirder happened and Bonnie started crying. Jeremy and the blonde comforted her, and I can't stop myself so I did too.

***Thank you for reading! Please do subscribe for new updates on The Vampire Diaries: The Mystic Moon. Comments, suggestions, reactions are very much appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor I am related to the CW.

***Thank you for reading! Please do subscribe for new updates on The Vampire Diaries: The Mystic Moon. Comments, suggestions, reactions are very much appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor I am related to the CW.


	4. Author

Hello readers of The Vampire Diaries: The Mystic Moon.

First of all, I'd llike to thank you for reading my fanfiction, and I hope that you would also support my other works.

I'd like everyone to know that from after this 'Author's Note', my 'fanfiction' for the series would be different from what's happening with the series. And I hope that you'd still read them.

Next, is that if you want to imagine how Beth Salvatore looks like, I want you to know that I based Beth's look with a model named Barbara Palvin. The said model is the one I used for the story's icon.

Please do follow, favorite, comment, review or just tell me what you think.

Oh and btw, I just put up a tumblr blog for The Vampire Diaries: The Mystic Moon.

Here it is:  vampirediaries-mysticmoon . tumblr . com  [Please type in your address bar and follow!]

Thank you!

xoxo


	5. Chapter 4

PART IV

Damon's POV

"You were gonna kill him." Elena asked me. The vampire Elena.

"Yup, guy just won't die." I told her, regretting that I should've killed him quickly before Elena got the chance to stop me.

"It's my choice to save him, why aren't you seeing that?" I'm agitated and hurt because of Elena's choices, but I can't do anything about it.

"I remember everything." She said. Yes, all the compulsions, all the moments that I wanted her to forget. She now remembers, as a part of the transition.

"Like how you and I met first, you're the stranger that told me you wanted me to get everything I wanted from life. Damon, why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Of course I wanted to tell you Elena. But if you have known about that, would you choose me over Stefan? Would you stay with me? I can't find the courage to tell her all of that. So I just blurted out,

"What would've made a difference?" and I wish she would answer 'yes', that if she knew, she would've chosen me. But she didn't.

"I did think so." I said. Oh damn feelings and emotions. I thought I was dead? Then why is this heart aching? I left and didn't turn back.

When I came home, Beth, Bonnie and Jeremy were already there. As I enter the door, they were all waiting for me to start talking.

"She turned." I told them, the sadness in Bonnie's eyes were clear, Jeremy had no expression, he stood up and said,

"I think I have to go."

"I'll go with you, Jer. Beth, don't forget to uh, put you medicine on you know." Bonnie told Beth, put what? I thought, Bonnie was pointing at Beth's neck.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded.

"Klaus happened. We have to go." Bonnie and Jeremy left.

"So Klaus, wasn't dead?" I turned to Beth and grab the bottle of medicine from Beth's hands and started putting on the gash at her neck.

"Oh. Careful grandpa." She said. Klaus saw Beth today, that's bad news, very bad news. And he sure did saw that she's human. He might use her against us when he has the chance. "He was in the other guy's body... Taylor? Tyler?"

"That trick again, okay. So that's why we didn't die."

"Uhuh! It's good though, that he's still alive, because if he's dead, then I would really be alone now." She grinned at me and added,

"Thank you Damon. And to Stefan too, I'm happy that I came here to Mystic Falls."

"Before anything else, could you sign these papers?" I told her and showed her a bunch of papers.

"What are these?" She asked, examining the papers, her eyes grew wide with amusement and shock.

"Yes, we're putting the house's name under you, so no vampire could enter, unless you invite them in."

"Oh, is it really necessary?"

"Before you sign, promise me that you would do your best in protecting this house and not let just anyone enter? But of course you should promise too that you're not going to keep me out. Deal?"

"Deal!" And she signed the papers, after the signing, it became hard for me to breathe, like a force was throwing me out of the house. Yes, I wasn't invited in...yet.

"Oh." I quickly ran towards the door, Beth followed me and once I was out the door, she said;

"Mister Damon Salvatore, my beloved grandfather, would you like to come in?" She curtsied and I bowed at her.

"Thank you. Did you just curtsy?" I asked her and she grinned at me.

"Yes I did! I should go upstairs to my chambers. Thank you granny, good night!"

"Chambers" I whispered. She calls her bedroom chambers, I chuckled.

Elena's POV

I'm a vampire now, and although that's the matter now, I'd still like to be normal, with Stefan, and with everyone. On my first hours of becoming a vampire, I am so bothered with everything... I can hear everything, the clanking of the neighbours' spoon and fork as they eat, the birds in the trees, the buzzing of insects, the footsteps of the people. People, human, and then I remember the feeling of thirst, I heard Jeremy's footsteps, and then I crave more. But I will never hurt anyone because of what I have become, especially not the people I love.

It's a good thing that Stefan was with me during my transition, and that he's not living me. He told me that he will teach me on how to drink animal blood, Damon's against it of course... He said that I should at least feed on a human's veins, which I can't do.

"I don't want to hurt anyone!" I told Stefan and Damon, when we have discussed about feeding. And suddenly, I burst into tears. They have told me that once you've become a vampire, everything gets heightened... you're sense of smell, sense of sight, sense of touch, even the emotions. I don't want to be emotional, even after my parents' death; I contained myself from being emotional.

Jeremy's up in his room already, and I'm stopping myself from coming down and talk to him. I would still have to explain to him why I became a vampire, and sure I have to explain how I had human blood. I have to explain that I did not kill anyone for the blood. Oh wait, the human did die, but I didn't bit him.

I sat in my bed, Stefan's not here yet; he left to check their grandchild, Beth. It's funny and cute, how he's worried like an old man, like a real grandfather, though he's the same age as Beth. I'd like to meet her too, but maybe when I'm not thirsty and not thinking of how I could suck human blood. I'd try my best not to hurt anyone. I know I can do this.

And I spent the whole night with Stefan; we climbed to the roof to talk about things, our future, what could happen and stuff. We have a long time to plan and do things. I got a daylight ring from Bonnie, now I can go out even in the daylight.

"One day at a time."

Stefan and I kissed through the dawn.

Damon's POV

When Beth showed up on our door that afternoon, I'd swear I thought that she must be insane. That girl's unbelievable, she has power to overthrow a vampire, even Klaus, and she has the power to make people love her. I don't think it has affected me already, but Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy and most especially my brother Stefan already are.

Somewhere on the house, I could hear thumps, a human heartbeat, I listened to it for awhile and glad that there's a human alive in the house, her heartbeats like music. And I remembered the sound of Elena's heartbeats... when she was still human. Oh how I missed it. And then I remembered our fight from earlier, she remembers, and yet, it doesn't change the fact that he chose my brother. It's always gonna be Stefan.

And then I started imagining if I didn't compel Elena the first time we met, she would've chosen me. I would have been happy with her and her with me. She must still be a human, living her life, growing.

***Thank you for reading! Please do subscribe for new updates on The Vampire Diaries: The Mystic Moon. Comments, suggestions, reactions are very much appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor I am related to the CW.


	6. Chapter 5

PART V

Beth's POV

For the first time in a long time, I'm glad I'm finally waking up again, that a new day has come. I came to live with my grandfathers who are eternally youth and looks just like a few years older than me. They are vampires, and for the past day I have met new friends, one of them is a witch Bonnie.

My stay has been scary and awesome at the same time. It's scary since for twice now, somebody tried to kill me. I will try practicing my powers; I'd like to learn from Bonnie, whom my grandfathers trust. She's powerful, I heard. And I hope that I could learn more than my ice/fire trick and throwing angry vampires trick, maybe something that could protect the people I care about.

I got off the bed, went to the bathroom and took a shower. I heard my tummy growl. I thought of food, and then I remembered that I was the only one living in this house since the others are practically dead, could there be human food in the kitchen? Or am I to find bags of blood in the refrigerator? I went down stairs with my happy mood.

"Good morning, Damon!"

"Good morning, little miss sunshine." He grinned and my tummy growled again.

"You're hungry. I bought some bread and milk earlier this morning, or do you prefer a B+ or A+ type?" I blushed because my stomach was loud enough for him to hear. I went straight to the kitchen, grabbed some bread and a glass of milk.

"Thank you." As I was nibbling some bread, I sat on the chair. He was reading some newspaper and his eyebrows furrowed a little. I asked;

"Bad news?"

"Uhuh, the town's council got toasted." He answered.

"You mean the ones who...well, kidnapped Stefan and Elena?"

"Yes, them. Good for them though." He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"I'll be leaving." And I followed him through the doorsteps, where the door's already open, and outside, was Stefan, waiting.

"Hello brother. Why are you out there?" Damon grinned.

"Oh. Sorry Stefan! I totally forgot. Please come in."

"Thank you." He said nicely. Damon must have known that he was waiting here outside all along.

"Breakfast? I offered him some slice of bread, he cocked his head to the side,

"So Damon did transfer the house's name under you?" He asked

"I guess he did. I'm so sorry about that, did you wait long?"

"It's okay, it's Damon's fault. But it's good to know that someone alive is living here now." He smiled.

"Thank you, really. For everything." I smiled.

"Oh, the registration for new students at Mystic Falls High School starts today." He said, and I my smile grew wider.

"Can I really? Thank you!" I hugged him. And then I sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" He sat down with me, must have seen my expression changed.

"It's just that, I'm not used to going to a normal school." I looked down, ashamed.

"Mystic Falls High is not normal, trust me." He grinned.

"I was home schooled until mom died." I admitted, I didn't liked school because everyone thought that I was a beautiful freak.

"I'm telling you, It's gonna be fine, besides, everyone's there...well, except for Damon of course. Maybe you're in the same year as Jeremy." He said.

"Uhm, what should I tell people?"

"About what?"

"About...well, my relation to you and Damon. I can't tell people that you guys are my grandparents!" I laughed at the thought of it, but then again, I remembered that if I did tell people about it, they would think that I'm crazy and a freak.

"In here, people know that Zach's our uncle. Tell them we're cousins."

Jeremy's POV

Everything's back to normal, a little bit. There will be a funeral for the town's council's death. It was a shock to everyone. Mystic Falls is just a small town, everyone knew everyone, and everyone at the council was actually a parent's friend... or our parent's friends.

"Hey, here it is." I told Matt as I held the box of the lanterns that we were to pick up at school.

"Uhm, here" Matt was helping me with the sky lanterns that we would lit later tonight for the death of the council. A few meters away from the two of us, stands a pale girl with long curly brown hair. Her cheeks are rosy red from the sun, she's absolutely beautiful. I remembered who the girl was, Beth Salvatore. She saw us and smiled, really beautiful.

"Uhm, Hey! Matt, Jeremy." She greeted.

"How did you two?" I asked.

"She almost, well...killed me." Matt sniggered.

"I stopped at the right time." Beth said.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" I asked her, since Klaus almost killed her, and she's living with two vampires.

"Uhm, well, I think I'm actually doing fine. And...how's Bonnie?" She hesitated about the Bonnie related question.

"She is not really well. She stayed up in since yesterday." She was affected from what she saw, that her grandmother was suffering in the other world.

"Oh, I hope she gets better soon. I have to finish registration before the day ends." And she walked towards the registration office. She waved again before she entered the building.

"It's good that she's coming here to school. I didn't know that she'd be staying for a long time." I said to Matt, I turned and he was gawking at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"You like her?" He teased.

"What? No!" I denied.

"She's very beautiful." Matt declared... that I know of.

"I know that already, and clearly you know it too."

"She's a Salvatore." Matt said, a little disappointed maybe?

"I know that too." She is beautiful and a Salvatore, with two vampire family. And then I thought of Elena, I have a vampire for a sister, and Aunt Jenna...and Alaric too. Oh wait, vampire ex-girlfriends too, Anna and Vicki. I laughed at the irony. I hate vampires, but my loved ones are vampires.

A few seconds later, we saw Beth coming out of the door she just went in, she walked towards us.

"Uh, I think I'm in the wrong building? I can't find the office." She smiled shyly.

"It's somewhere after the bathrooms... to the left? Then right? Maybe I should accompany you." I told her and turned to Matt; "Can you do it Matt? I'll go with Beth."

"Sure. See you Beth." He was looking at me, grinning.

We walked towards the building, as we enter the building; I let her walk in front, and took the chance to look at her. She was wearing a black lace top that compliments her pale skin, her pink skirt was flowing until her ankles, she was wearing black lace wedges that match her top, and she looked pretty and simple. She turned around...

"What?" She smiled.

"Nothing..." I walked to her side, "How's Mystic Falls so far?" I asked her.

"Well, aside from mystic creatures, and aside from well, almost dying twice now, It's good. Really." She was telling the truth. I'd like to ask more about her, to get to know her, but we already reached the office.

"Here we are." And we both entered. The secretary was busy with something.

"Hello. I'm Beth Salvatore." Beth said, Mrs. Clarke's head shoot right up.

"I've been expecting you Miss Salvatore." She reached for the papers that Beth was holding and opened it.

"Luna Elizabeth Salvatore... You're Stefan Salvatore's cousin. Uhm, he called this morning, and said that he'll be handing up the remaining papers. We'll give the student's guide on the start of classes. Welcome to Mystic Falls High School." Mrs. Clarke said, and that was our cue to go.

"So, Luna Elizabeth huh? Luna...moon?" I asked, her name's pretty and odd. I immediately remembered Luna from one of Bonnie's spell books, Luna means moon.

"Yes, moon. Luna Elizabeth is too long for a name. I prefer Beth." There was a short silence.

"Uhm, are you coming later at the funeral?" I asked her. I didn't want her to stop talking.

"Well, I don't really know anyone from the funeral, but I'd like to go to the sky lanterns thing. But maybe I'd go with Damon or Stefan." She smiled.

"You should go...maybe? Your father grew up with most of them." I told her, trying to convince her. She just smiled.

***Thank you for reading! Please do subscribe for new updates on The Vampire Diaries: The Mystic Moon. Comments, suggestions, reactions are very much appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor I am related to the CW.


	7. Chapter 6

PART VI

Beth's POV

I'm coming back to school soon. Jeremy helped me finding the school's secretary for my papers. He's nice. I just remembered that I forgot to ask him about his year. Maybe, I'll see him at the funeral. I entered the living room and saw Stefan with a beautiful girl, she must be Elena.

"Hey little miss." Stefan greeted me.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Elena...You must be Beth! I've heard so much about you." She smiled, she's nice and beautiful, and she was wearing a nude lace dress. Looking at both of them, I could see that they look good together.

"Elena is Jeremy's brother." Stefan explained.

"Oh, that's nice to know. I was just with him; he helped me with the papers."

"That's good to hear. Do you want to come with us at the funeral? Zach's friends with all of them, he was actually part of the town council..." Oh, I didn't know that.

"Sure, I'd just fix myself." I smiled and run towards my room. I reached for my bags, it was empty. Oh yes, I forgot that I've placed them at the closet. I rummage through my dresses, and my camera fell and bounced to the wooden floor.

"Oh my gosh!" I quickly picked the camera up, checked if it was damage, and yes, it had gained yet another scratch at its sides.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to my favourite camera, it was my mother's gift to me, I've earned some cash from a part time job to be able to buy different lenses for my camera. I placed it on the bed and came back to the dresses, I grabbed the first one I saw, I put it on as I was standing on a large mirror that is taller than me. I brushed my hair and put it in a bun, pinched my cheeks so it would turn rosy. _Ow! _That would do. I'm not the make-up kind of girl, it takes too much time to put them on. Grabbed a pair of wedges and run towards the living area, where ironically, none living was waiting. Their heads snapped up when they heard me coming down. Damon was there too. I smiled at him.

"I suppose you're coming to the funeral?" Damon asked me.

"Uhm, yes, how about you? Aren't you gonna change into... something more formal?" I asked him.

"Nope." He answered briefly.

"Let's go, Beth." And we went to the church. No one's there yet, except for some people, apparently, Elena volunteered to help decorate the church.

"I'm sorry Beth. I forgot to tell you about, well...helping." She apologized.

"No, it's okay. I like decorating." I smiled at her, she was nice. And yes, I like decorating, but not funerals. After some time, more people came and sat at the rows of seats. I glanced here and there, waiting to catch a glimpse of someone. The blonde vampire, Caroline came with Tyler, the one possessed by Klaus. And then a few seconds after, I saw him.

Jeremy's POV

I'm not really excited into seeing her, but I did want to meet her. I came with Matt who won't stop teasing me with Beth. I told him to stop, and then we were outside the church, I scanned the entrance, but she wasn't there. We saw Tyler and Caroline, we followed them. As I entered the church, my eyes were drawn to a figure to my right, Beth. Our eyes met for what feels like eternity. I think I saw her blushed and looked the other way. I walked towards her, to meet my sister, and to move closer to Beth.

Beth looked pretty with her hair on a bun; she was wearing a brown dress that's just above her knees. I smiled at her as I approach.

"Jeremy! You're finally here. Are you with Matt?" Elena asked me.

"Yes, we brought the sky lanterns for tonight."

"Good, I'll find Stefan." And Elena left me with Beth.

"Hey. Nice suit." She said, she complimented me, and I can't take my eyes off her.

"Thanks, you look good." I told her, and then added, "Let's go find our seat." She nodded.

She was sitting between me and Elena during the whole funeral, I kept on glancing her way, and thrice she caught me and she giggled, her giggle made my stomach is in knots. She looked at the back, it was Damon, and he sat at the back with Caroline and Tyler. April, Pastor Young's daughter gave her speech, as well as Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes. When the funeral was finished, I, Matt, Elena, Stefan and Beth came out together; Damon, Caroline and Tyler were waiting for us.

"We thought that you're all gonna live inside that church, what took all of you so long to go out?" Damon was being sarcastic.

"You changed into more 'formal' attire, Damon." Beth smiled at Damon.

"It's still hours before the sky lantern thing, why don't we hang at the Grill until then?" Caroline suggested, and we all went to the Grill.

Beth's POV

"This is Caroline Forbes, and Tyler Lockwood." Stefan introduced me to everyone else.

"Hi Beth, it's nice to meet you and I hope you're not getting crazy living with Damon." She said, we laughed.

"Thanks. I'm almost at the brink of losing it actually." I told her, Damon imitated me and we laughed again. It feels good, to be surrounded by nice people, even if not all of them were actually human. At some other people's view, they might think that we're all normal kids hanging out. But, we all shared different abnormal stories. Abnormal, might not be the right term, but it seems appropriate. I learned that Tyler was a hybrid, Caroline, Elena, Damon and Stefan are vampires, Jeremy can see ghosts and he can be resurrected if he dies, I am a witch, and Matt, well... he's friends with all of us.

"Beth, I'm sorry about last time, it was Klaus." Tyler told me.

"It's okay, and I'm still alive, so... really, it's okay." I told him.

"Excuse me please; I'll just go to the bathroom." I must have drunk too much lemon juice. Damon won't allow me to drink some alcohol, and he won't allow me to smoke either. When he found out earlier that I smoke, he got angry and scolded me, so I decided, I'll quit smoking. After a few turns and reading signs, I finally found the bathroom. After I'm finished, I tried using my 'power' to flush the toilet and to close the cubicle's door. It worked! I smiled at the mirror. I'm more than happy to know that people-friends are waiting for me at a table. I washed my hands and went out of the bathroom, excited to go back to our table. I bumped into someone.

"Ow!" I looked up to see that it was Jeremy.

"Hey. Sorry..." He apologized, "...are you okay?" I looked at my elbow to see that it was scratched because of the door. He saw it and grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt...really." I looked down to examine my elbow.

"Are you sure?" I can feel his breath near me, I looked up to meet his eyes. His face was a few inches away from mine. We were looking into each others' eyes. And we kissed. After the kissed, I smiled at him.

"That's my first." I told him.

"You're first kiss? Really?" He smiled back and placed a loose hair on my ear. Then we went back to our seats. Everyone was looking at us.

"What?" He demanded.

"You see, all that's left in this table are vampires." Damon told him, Caroline giggled. Then Damon added;

"Are you sure, that scratch on your elbow doesn't hurt?" OH MY GOSH. I blushed. The whole time we were there, Damon kept on teasing me, every time that happens, I blush.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." I reached for my bag and took my camera out, "...how about some picture taking?"

"Oh, I love that!" Caroline squealed, obviously excited. I took pictures of them, and Jeremy took some. We left the Grill before the sun started setting. More pictures were taken, and that day, I had my first picture ever with Damon and Stefan. We waited at the school ground for the sun to finally set in. Bonnie was there too, she came after all, I hope she's better... I was thinking about things, about Mystic Falls, about my new friends, about me, when suddenly, Damon interrupted my thoughts.

"So what's with the Gilberts?" he asked, grinning.

"What?" I asked him, the others were playing ball like children. It was nice to see, while everyone of them were vampire, except for Matt and Bonnie.

"Nothing." He sighed, and he was looking somewhere else, I followed his gazed and saw that he was looking at Elena, and it clicked. The arguments, the fights, he loves Elena. And it's finally dark; the sun has set at the horizon, no more traces of fire in the skies.

"It's time." Elena called. And walked towards the bench where Damon and I were sitting.

"So, you and my brother huh?" She grinned.

"I don't really know." I blushed again. Everyone gathered. We all each lit a sky lantern.

When it was turn, I didn't actually know what to say, but I still said something anyway...

"This is for my father, and for my mother." And it flew to the sky, where the moon is, where I believed my mother is. I felt sad, I miss my mother.

BTW I have recently made a tumblr account for this fanfiction, if you want to know more about our Beth, or see pictures of her with her Mystic Falls family and friends, you can visit:

vampirediaries-mysticmoon . tumblr . com

Thanks for reading!

xoxo


	8. Chapter 7

PART VII

Beth's POV

"You okay?" Stefan asked, and sat beside me in the sofa. I saw Damon stopped whatever he's doing and sat on the opposite sofa, looking at me, eyes questioning. I nodded.

"I just miss my mother." I told them.

"Tell us about her."

"My mother is Selene Skotos, she was born in Greece, well, at least that's where they found her in a clearing. She got her surname from the persons who found her, the Skotos, they don't have relatives and they're childless, they took my mother in, she was a few months old. After 5 years, they died in an accident; my mother was forced to be sent in an orphanage. When she grew up, she finished high school and got a scholarship to Yale University of the Arts, she moved to New York, but living there alone was too difficult for her, she met new friends, one was Luisa from Pennsylvania, she came with her for thanksgiving one time, she found out about the art school there, Pennsylvania Academy of the Arts, she left Yale and studied there. When she graduated, she went to Virginia Commonwealth University, School of the Arts, she decided to practice teaching there, that's when she met Zach..."

I grabbed my purse and reached for my wallet, I took out two monochrome pictures of my mother, I showed it to them.

"She looks just like you." Stefan told me.

"And she's pretty too. Wonder how she had fallen for Zach?" Damon sniggered. I glared at him, Stefan laughed, and stood.

"I hope you had a great time today. I'll just go at Elena's." After Stefan left, Damon stood as well to continue what he was doing, I peeked to see what it was, he was carving?

"I'll go and sleep now. Good night Damon." He looked up and nod. I placed my mother's photos on the night table beside my bed. They said I look like her, I smiled. Tomorrow's my first day in Mystic Falls High School. I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes.

"Beth, why did you come here? It's not safe for you." I said, I was in front of a mirror. But the mirror wasn't copying my actions, I reached out to touch myself, the mirror. And it didn't move, she smiled. I realized that it was my mother... she looked so beautiful in a golden dress. I saw figures around us. Vampires.

"Run mother! Run!" I shouted at her, we started running and they were after us. We run until we reached a cave, we went inside it and it was dark... glowing eyes appeared. The big wolf launched at me, and I opened my eyes.

"A dream." I told myself. I sweating and there's tears in my eyes. Mother. I thought.

I stood up, it was already morning. It was just a dream, I told myself again. I took a bath and got ready, I went down to grab some breakfast.

"Good morning" Stefan and Damon was on standing at the foot of the stairs, discussing something. I grabbed some bagel and opened the refrigerator for some milk, Damon went down town to buy some human food for me.

"Are you ready for school?" It was Stefan by the kitchen's door. I nodded.

"Be a good girl, and do good!" Damon winked. I laughed.

"Yes, grandpa. I'm not a child anymore, and apparently, my other grandpa will be there too!" And we left.

I jumped off Stefan's car; Elena was there, with Caroline and Bonnie. I waved at them. We entered the school all together. I am nervous. Everyone told me not to, because it will be alright, and they will be there for me, it felt good. Stefan accompanied me for my class schedule.

First class is history, I entered the classroom and saw Jeremy. He was smiling at me. I sat beside him.

"So, we have history together." He said.

"I guess so." And our history teacher came, her name is Miss Park, I think she's in her 30s. Her eyes were bright and she sure knows how to catch our attention, she was wearing a 1900th century gown and corset. She was speaking in an awkward accent, I can't figure out which. After the class, Jeremy approached me and asked what my next class is, but before I could answer anything, Bonnie came. She looked worried.

"Bonnie" Jeremy saw her.

"It's Elena..." She said, we rushed to the woman's bathroom where Elena is.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked. Elena's shirt was covered in blood and she looked sick.

"Does anyone have an extra shirt?" Caroline asked. It's difficult to just wash the blood in her shirt.

"Wait, I have a cardigan here, maybe she could wear it..." I told them, and handed the cardigan.

"Thanks, I'll take her home." Stefan said.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy insisted.

Jeremy and Stefan brought Elena home. At lunch, I decided to eat alone. I can't find Bonnie or Matt, and I saw Caroline and Tyler went off somewhere. So, I'd still be alone on my first day. I sighed. I grabbed some apple juice and three slices of pizza. I can't find any empty seat, except for one. Well, it's not exactly empty, a beautiful blonde girl was sitting there alone, she had food on her tray, but it looked untouched. I walked up to her, everyone was following me. I guess no one dared talk to her, except for me. But why?

"Uhm, Hi...Do you mind if I sit here with you?" I asked the blonde girl, she looked up and her eyes were surprised that I was there.

"No, have a sit." She smiled. I grabbed my first slice of pizza and asked her,

"What's the matter? Aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry...I'm Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Elizabeth Salvatore. You can call me Beth. I just transferred here." I answered her, and she looked surprised again.

"Salvatore? Did you just say Salvatore? Are you related to the Salvatore's?" She said. Oh, so it was the surname.

"Yes, they're my gr-cousins." Oops, I almost spilled. I smiled at her. After the lunch, we walked together to our next class, hers was mathematics and mine was mythology.

"So, what brings you here in Mystic Falls?" She asked.

"Well, my dad's dead, and my mom too, just a few months ago. I found out that Damon and Stefan are the only family I have left..." I told her, talking about these makes me sad, and thankful as well. That Stefan and Damon didn't really die hundred years ago.

"Ah, family..." She whispered, she looked sad. And she snapped out of whatever she's thinking and said,

"Hey, here's your myth room. Good luck!" She said. I waved and entered the classroom.

Damon's POV

"What happened?" I demanded. Elena was covered with blood and she looked sick.

"Nothing." Elena answered.

"What? That doesn't look like nothing. Where's Stefan?" I asked her.

"She went to Bonnie's..." She looked down. There's something wrong with her.

"What is it Elena? Tell me!"

"I can't keep blood down okay?" She finally told me, she must have to feed on the veins. I grabbed my bag and threw her a blood bag. Her eyes looked wide.

"Drink" I told her, and she opened the blood bag and started drinking. A few minutes later, she stood up and ran towards the bathroom. She spit out the blood.

"I can't keep it down." She looks miserable.

"You need to drink from the veins." I told her.

"But I don't want to hurt anybody!" She was almost crying now. I reached for my shirt and moved the sleeve up to expose my wrist.

"Here"

"What? But...?" She looked hesitant but she grabbed my wrist.

"You just need to drink from the wrist." I want us to stay like this, even if it means she'd drain me with my blood. And she's finished.

"Thank you." She said.

"Okay, but don't tell Stefan." Blood sharing is...personal.

After she changed her clothes she sat on the couch and I gave her a cup of coffee. She took a sip and her face relaxed. I wish I could be with her like this. But she chose Stefan, the truth is, I should've been somewhere across the globe far away from here. I stood up to leave, maybe grab some drink down at the Grill.

"Thank you Damon." She called. I didn't look back.

Jeremy's POV

"Hello?" Beth's voice was beautiful even through the phone.

"Hey, Beth. It's Jeremy."

"Uhm, hey. How's Elena?" She asked.

"She's great. I just want to check up on you. I'm sorry I had to cut class."

"It's okay. You had to take care of your sister. I'm already home, so, no need to worry my new friend gave me a ride home..."

"New friend, who?" I asked her.

"Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson..." WHAT REBEKAH?

"No, Rebekah?" I told her, worried.

"Yes, oh she's back from the bathroom. Bye Jer, see you in school tomorrow." And she hung up. Panic took over me. Went down the house, rushing.

"What happened Jer?" Elena asked me, Stefan was here.

"Beth..." I told them, "...she's with Rebekah at your house." I looked at Stefan, worried was seen on his face.

"What?" He stood up and kissed Elena.

"I'll leave first." He said, and I called,

"I'll come with you."

BTW I have recently made a tumblr account for this fanfiction, if you want to know more about our Beth, or see pictures of her with her Mystic Falls family and friends, you can visit:

vampirediaries-mysticmoon . tumblr . com

Thanks for reading!

xoxo


	9. Chapter 8

PART VIII

Beth's POV

"There, it's fixed." Rebekah was concentrating on trimming my bangs.

"Uhm, what about your family?" I asked Rebekah as I pour some warm tea on her cup.

"Well, I have six brothers, three of them had already died." She answered.

"Six? Wow, that must be fun. I don't have any siblings." I told her, I envy her, six brothers.

"Uhm, it's not really fun, we constantly fight, as the only girl in the family, I was always the weak one. And have I mentioned that one of my brothers was killed by...well, Damon?" She said, smiling wickedly. I was shock by the news.

"What? I'm sorry...who-did her-oh my god." I don't know what to say. Damon killed someone, my friend's brother.

"Yes, with a white oak. It was really difficult to kill original vampires, but my brother was too stupid." She said. Original vampires... she said vampire, his brother was an original vampire.

"What? You're a vampire?" The teacup slipped my hand and fell into the floor, crashing into tiny pieces. And suddenly the door burst open and Stefan was by my side shielding me, Jeremy was there too. Everything happened so fast, Rebekah crouched defensively as well.

"Are you okay Beth?" Jeremy asked me. What?

"Wait! Everyone! Stop this now!" I shrieked.

"Relax Stefan, Jeremy. What do you think I'm doing? Munching on Beth?" She said.

"We heard a-" Stefan started but I cut him,

"What? We're just talking, okay?" I told him.

"I think I should go now, see you in school Beth." Rebekah said, she grabbed her bag from the couch.

"I'm really sorry, Rebekah." I told her. After she left, I came to face the now angrier Stefan and Jeremy.

"What was that Beth?" Jeremy was obviously angry.

"We're just talking!" I told him, raising my voice louder than his.

"She's a vampire Beth! She could've killed you." He shouted.

"I know! But she didn't, okay? She's my friend!" I told him.

"She's not just any vampire, she killed Elena!" After Jeremy said that I felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry Jer. She didn't hurt me okay? I'm sorry." I hugged him.

"She's dangerous. I'm sorry, but we were just worried." He answered. And Damon came.

"So, what's the commotion about?" Damon questioned. He was asking Stefan. I'm in big trouble. I knew it since Stefan was in some kind of a trance.

"Oh, Jeremy, can I stay at your place for a while?" I asked Jeremy, thinking of a way to escape the angry Stefan and soon to be angry Damon, after he's knew about my new friend.

Jeremy was driving, he was sullen. I can't start the conversation. Honestly, I didn't know what to say. Rebekah was good to me, when I learned that she was a vampire, an original one, I didn't felt afraid. But I like Jeremy, and she killed Elena, Jer's brother. It would've been easier, but then again, Stefan loves Elena so much, and Damon too. Wow, complicated world huh. I was thinking deeply about my new friend. When suddenly, a finger poked my now frustrated eyebrows, and I came back to now.

"Are you angry?" Jeremy asked, he touched my head again and touched my bangs.

"Did you get haircut?" He asked. I smiled. He wasn't angry anymore, or at least not so much anymore.

"Uhm, Rebekah did it for me." Oops, I shouldn't have mentioned the name. Ugh. We were at the front of their house now, we went in. There was a pink stick note on the door knob, it says: "Left to grab some snack with Caroline. There's food on the fridge, eat!" –E

And I immediately thought that the snack she would be grabbing with Caroline was literally grabbing. We sat down at the sofa, there was silence. Should I talk to him about Rebekah? I don't really know what to say, but I shouldn't push my luck today. And there was more silence. I peeked at him, he was staring at the television that is obviously switched off. Was it summer again? I'm feeling hot. I could feel my blood rushing to my cheeks.

"uh, do you want to eat something?" he finally asked.

"No, thank you. How about some movie?" I asked and he reached to setup the movie. As the movie was starting, we weren't talking. 30 minutes has passed and we're still not talking. We were watching The Notebook. Why did I choose this movie? It was too girly for a guy like Jeremy, and I have watched this hundreds of times and I still can't stop myself from crying. Why didn't I choose the movie adaptation of the book Twilight? We could relate to that. I smiled from what I was thinking.

Jeremy poked my hips, I laughed because it was ticklish.

"What was that?" I asked him, I was laughing. He lie down on the sofa, his head was resting on my lap. And we're not paying attention to the movie anymore. He closed his eyes and I looked at his face, I touched his long, thick eyelashes. He smiled.

Damon's POV

I cannot imagine Beth walking through that door with Rebekah and inviting her in. A few hours later, we were still waiting for Beth to come home. And then Beth was walking through the corridor, heading straight upstairs, to her room.

"Eh, Stop there young lady." I told her, she stopped and started walking towards the living room, her shoulder was slumped and she was pouting.

"Wow, you sounded like Zach there." She said.

"I know. I'm not really a nagger, but sit down." I told her, inside me, I was smiling. This is fun. I thought.

"Uh?" Her eyes were looking innocent.

"You know that you're not innocent. Why did you let her in?"

"I'm sorry Damon. I didn't know. She's my friend." What? One day that I didn't look after her and she got an original vampire for a friend.

"Friend? She killed Elena!" I shouted at her. This ain't fun anymore. I am beginning to get angry. Beth was stubborn.

"Yes, but Elena's still alive! She became a vampire. You killed her brother too Damon. But since he's a vampire, he's now dead dead. Not just dead like Elena." She said. And now, I'm completely angry. I was getting ready on shouting and telling her to get away from that bitch, Rebekah but Stefan started talking.

"Okay, I know that she's your friend, but Beth, you cannot make us not worry. She's dangerous. And we cared for you. We just want you safe." He said. Ah, good old Stefan, always the understanding one.

"Okay, but I still want to be friends with her." She said in a whisper, if we weren't vampires, we couldn't have heard it. Stefan's eyes showed shock and she immediately ran upstairs, disappearing into her room.

"She'll get over it..." Stefan said. During dinner time, Beth was still inside her room. So, she's still angry. I didn't like it. Ah, when did I get soft like this? Minding a little human.

BTW I have recently made a tumblr account for this fanfiction, if you want to know more about our Beth, or see pictures of her with her Mystic Falls family and friends, you can visit:

vampirediaries-mysticmoon . tumblr . com

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction based on the TV Series: The Vampire Diaries. I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor am related to CW.

xoxo


	10. Chapter 9

PART IX

Rebekah's POV

"Hey, can we share again?" I looked up to see Beth standing opposite me at the table in the cafeteria. I smiled at her. She looked pretty; her face looked prettier when we trimmed her bangs. She put her hair up in a messy bun and she was wearing a white tube dress under a brown vest with flowers. I gestured her to sit down.

"Aren't you gonna be in big trouble because of this?" I asked her, she was moving the food from her tray to the table.

"No. Of course not. You're my friend now." She smiled. She was moving the food in a hurry and the slushy slipped from her hands. She was quite clumsy. She stood up from the table and I stood up to help her clean.

"Good thing the slushy didn't went to your white dress." I told her. She moved her things and left to get some tissue from the counter. She was a head turner, as she walked through the cafeteria the guys were looking at her, smiling and winking at her, but she didn't take notice. The girls are looking at her too, envying her grace. One of the boys, I think his name's Harold stood up and walked towards her. With my vampire senses, I listened.

"Hi. I'm Harold, are you coming to the Halloween party tonight? Me and the boys will be there. Would you like to hang out?" He asked. Beth was clearly confused and shocked to what Harold just said. She smiled and answered, "Sorry" and walked away. Harold sat down with his friends, he looked agitated. She came back, with tissue in her hand. She looked innocent.

"What's the Halloween party?" She asked, I laughed lightly. Innocent, I repeated in my mind.

"Party for Halloween?" I answered, grinning at her. She laughed.

"I know. Should we come?" She told me. I originally planned on not going since I would be alone, but since she asked me, I think I should have fun.

"Should we? But what about your family and friends?" I asked her, surely Damon, Stefan and everyone would not be happy about it.

"They should trust me, you know." She winked.

Beth's POV

"I can't choose what to wear!" I sat on the couch at the costume store, giving up.

"Everything suits you, maybe you should come as a witch?" Rebekah laughed. I actually thought of it, I think it would fit me. I didn't want to be a witch because, I am a witch.

"Then, should you dress up as a vampire?" we laughed together.

"I was actually considering that, but this would be my first real Halloween party, so I wouldn't want to jinx it by wearing me." She said, still laughing. I saw a fairy wings and fairy costumes, I showed it to her. She went to try it. And I grabbed my phone to dial Elena's phone.

"Hello" She answered.

"Hi Elena, it's me, Beth..."

"Oh, is there a problem? Stefan's here." She was worried and I could hear Stefan on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, don't be paranoid vampires. I'm just asking about your costumes for tonight's party. I don't want us wearing the same costumes."

"Oh, that...I'm dressing up as Wendy Darling." She laughed.

Well, I am sure that it will fit you guys. How about Caroline and Bonnie?" I asked about them too since, they're also my friends.

"Uh, Bonnie's coming in as Jasmine, from Aladdin. And Caroline said she'll be Princess Peach tonight."

"Okay, thank you!" And we hung up. And Rebekah was in front of the mirror. She looked really pretty in her Tinkerbell costume. She turned around and smiled.

"You look great in that!" I told her, and she walked towards me, holding a gold and white dress.

"Try this." She handed me the long white gown with gold linings. The accessories with it are gold too, and a headdress that is gold as well. I tried the gown, and looked at the mirror. I'm an angel.

"It suits you well! You look really pretty." Rebekah said. We stood together side by side in front of the large mirror in the shop. We looked like characters from a fantasy story. And then I realized that I have no wings, I was a Greek Goddess.

Jeremy's POV

"Please don't tell me that you're dressing up as that doctor again, Matt!" I laughed, that doctor costume was a pair he wore with Elena as a nurse two Halloweens ago, he wore that last year as well, the night Vicki was a vampire who almost killed me and Elena, she was killed that night too.

"Of course not. I'm gonna be this." He said, pointing at a picture, the Hulk. He grinned.

"Hey I'm finished changing, who's next?" Tyler peeked from the bathroom and went out, he's dressing up as Mario. I entered the bathroom to change. After Matt changed as well, he was dressed up as a policeman; there was a knock on the door, it was Stefan who was dressed up as Peter Pan. It was an inside joke. He who never grows old because he's a vampire was dressed up as Peter Pan who never grows old.

"Hey, Elena and I are leaving earlier, we're to pick up Beth." He said.

"I thought Beth has a truck?" Matt asked.

"Yes, she does, but she's with Rebekah. I would never risk her on the road with Rebekah." Stefan answered. I am disappointed of course, Rebekah killed Elena. How could Elena be in the same car as Rebekah? But Elena liked Beth, and Beth's more important than her anger with the original vampire. And they left.

"Beth and Rebekah, huh? Did you and Beth dressed up as a couple?" Tyler asked.

"What?" I am confused.

"I mean, Stefan and Elena are Peter Pan and Wendy. I'm Mario and Caroline's Princess Peach...You know? I thought you and Beth have something there?" He said. Well, honestly, I don't know what she's dressing up as. We're still not in that stage yet, we're still getting to know each other. So I just answered,

"Beth and I are not in that phase yet."

A few minutes after, we decided to leave. Tyler was driving; everyone decided to meet up at the front of the school ground. We arrived a little early because Tyler was excited to see Caroline.

"Hey" It was Bonnie. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail and her blue top compliments her skin colour. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was with Caroline who's dressed up as Princess Peach.

"Hello, princesses." Tyler greeted and walked towards Caroline and gave her a kiss.

"Where are the others?" Bonnie asked.

"Stefan and Elena went to pick Beth...with Rebekah." I answered. Bonnie and Caroline was shocked.

"Wow." Caroline breathes.

"I know. I hate it more than you know. But it's Beth, she thinks that Rebekah's her friend." I told them.

"Well, as long as Beth's not hurt, it's okay. Oh here they come." Caroline answered and from a distance, we could see Stefan as Peter Pan and Elena as Wendy Darling, followed by Rebekah as... Tinkerbell?

"Oh wow. Look, there's Peter Pan and Wendy..." Bonnie said.

"O-M-G." Caroline said the word in three distinct syllables. Then she added,

"And Rebekah's dressed up as Tinkerbell?" She laughed. Yes it was funny. Beside Rebekah was Beth. She looked absolutely stunning in a white dress with gold linings, there are also gold hand cuffs, and a gold headdress. Her hair was curled and pushed in just one side of her shoulders. She'd look like an angel if she had wings, but without her wings, she looks like a real goddess.

"Hey, Beth. You looked beautiful!" Bonnie told Beth, and they hugged.

"Thank you." She replied. She was smiling at everyone, clearly excited. No one paid attention to Rebekah, except for Beth and Matt sometimes.

"Everyone, let's take pictures!" Beth was holding a camera in her hand, absolutely out of her costume. Then she added,

"Let's take good pictures okay? After all, it will be all we've got." It's true. In this world, there's so many things happening, and we're not even sure of what or where we will be tomorrow.

"You know, you look like the third wheel in Stefan and Elena." Matt teased Rebekah. Well, she does look like the third wheel. Rebekah did have something with Stefan in the past.

I wanted to be with Beth alone, but Rebekah's not leaving her alone.

"You're gonna punch a hole in her face if you keep staring like that." It was Damon. I was too busy staring at Beth to even notice him. I faced him and said,

"So you're dressing up as... you?" I told him. He was wearing his usual all black attire.

"I'm the ghost rider, don't you see?" He said sarcastically.

"What?" and he walked towards Beth and Rebekah.

"Hey Rebekah. Let's get some drink for Beth, okay?" He said to Rebekah as he puts her arm around her shoulders and pushed her so they were towards the table where the drinks are. Finally, Beth was alone. I walked towards her; she turned around and saw me. She smiled she was absolutely stunning.

Beth's POV

Tonight's absolutely amazing. Everyone's happy. I just feel bad for Rebekah. My friends are not talking to her, well, except for Matt who sometimes talk to her, well...mostly it's about teasing her; and Damon too. I sighed and turned around. It was Jeremy; I smiled at him.

"Hi." He breathes.

"Hello, Mr. Cowboy" I answered back. Everyone around us was dancing into a loud pop song. And then we were dancing too.

"This is my first party! This is cuh-ray-zee!" I shouted at him. I saw Matt and called him. He approached us.

"You look stunning tonight Beth! You really looked like a goddess, right Jer?" He said and elbowed Jeremy. I grinned. We danced together and we were laughing and all, and I suddenly wanted to take a picture of us, but I remembered that my camera was with Rebekah, and Damon kidnapped Rebekah.

"Uhm, hey I'll go get my camera and find Rebekah." I told them, shouting.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jeremy answered. I shook my head and answered,

"No. Stay and have fun with Matt. I'll be quick." Then I moved to the crowd, looking for a glittery blonde girl, Rebekah. There were so many people and everyone's so hyper. I decided to get some refreshment, and did they say that they wanted to get some drinks for me? I walked towards the table, there was pushing and jumping and dancing around me. And finally, I reached the table and grabbed some drinks. I looked around, Rebekah and Damon's not here. From a distance, I saw Stefan and Elena dancing happily. I turned to leave but I bumped into someone, causing my drink to spill in his cape. He looked at me, confused.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to...really sorry." I reached out to help him wipe the juice in his cape.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't looking anyway." He answered. His confused face relaxed.

"Ah, I'm sorry, It's my fault Mister Phantom." I pleaded. He smiled.

"You know who I am?" He asked. So I answered,

"The phantom of the opera?" He smiled wider. Though half of his face was hidden, his smile was handsome.

"So, you know me. You think it's too crowded in here, and would like to come outside with me." It wasn't a question. I was drawn to his eyes, his beautiful ocean blue eyes. And I blinked, I realized that it was really crowded in the room, and it's getting stuffy... and I'd like to see his face, where those beautiful blue eyes were. But I remembered Rebekah and my camera. I sighed.

"Sorry, but I can't, I'm looking for someone. I'm sorry again for spilling on your cape." I smiled and left, I caught a glimpse of Damon on the far end of the room. I started walking towards them and I forgot to ask the phantom's name. I turned around to look at him again, he looked confused. I walked towards Damon and Rebekah and took another glimpse of the phantom again, but this time there was no confused look anymore, he was gone.

oOo

Thank you for reading! Please do subscribe for new updates on The Vampire Diaries: The Mystic Moon. Comments, suggestions, reactions are very much appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor I am related to the CW.

***Thank you for reading! Please do subscribe for new updates on The Vampire Diaries: The Mystic Moon. Comments, suggestions, reactions are very much appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor I am related to the CW.


	11. Chapter 10

PART X

Beth's POV

I woke up with a smile on my face. Grabbed my Ipod and tapped it so it's playing Lady Gaga's Born This Way. It was kind of upbeat so I was dancing and jumping around my room. I was holding the pillows and it ripped open, the feathers inside it was flying all around me. _Fly_. I said it in my mind, hoping that my magic would work through it... and the feathers were floating around me. I was running inside the room, all giddy. And there was a knock on my door.

"Beth? Are you awake?" It was Stefan, I opened the door and let him in. He looked shocked when he saw the feathers suspended in the air.

"Good morning." I grinned. Ignoring his questioning eyes.

"Here" He handed me something, it was wrapped in a brown paper, I opened it and there was a white notebook the half the size of an Ipad and a book by a Japanese author. Stefan must have noticed that I love reading.

"For me?" The white notebook had gold linings and edges. It was absolutely pretty.

"Yes, I saw last night, and when I saw it, I thought of you." He was smiling, seemingly satisfied with my awed face.

"Oh thank you Stefan! I really love it!" I hugged him. And once again, I was alone in my room, admiring the white notebook. Everything that I was experiencing was new to me. For the first time ever, I didn't want to forget everything that's happening to me. So, I thought to make the notebook a diary. Maybe, that's why Stefan gave it to me in the first place. I opened the first page and wrote down:

_2012 October 31_

_ 8:43 am_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Hello. This is my first entry ever. Stefan gave me this notebook this morning. It's so pretty... So... uhm... Stefan's my grandfather, but he's 17... Just a year older than me...in a few days, it will be my birthday, so we're going to be both 17...he posed as my cousin here in Mystic Falls...well..._

Okay. I'm not really good in writing. I wanted to write everything about last night, about my new friends, about school. But I don't know where to start. I put down the pen and stood up from the study table. I glanced at the mirror and I was shocked to see how hideous I look. I laughed by myself. My hair was in a messy fishtail braid. I opened the windows to let the fresh air in. It was a beautiful day indeed. It's the weekend we've got the Halloween break so there's no school. I walked back the table where my diary was. What should I write? I touched the papers, and sighed. Maybe I'll come up with something later. I decided to take a bath, it was a beautiful day and I didn't have anything to do, and so I took longer time in the bath. The body scrub was apricot and melon, _hmmm_ I smell nice. I have a body spray that's melon and cucumber too. I am a little bit obsessed with the smell of melons, it's refreshing and all summer-y. I have the same melon hand cream and lotion. Everything melon! I was broke for a time and I can't afford to buy all the melons fragrance body stuff in a long time. I used my leftover money from last night's costume to buy the melons stuff. Rebekah laughed at me being obsessed with the smell of melons. After the bath, I didn't hurry myself into changing. That was the longest bath I have after a long time. After I'm done, I didn't hurried putting clothes as well. I didn't have plans for today, so I decided to take a stroll or drive in town and take pictures. I love photography, and Mystic Falls is quite a nice place.

I opened my cabinet and scanned my clothes. I decided to wear short and a white tank top under a black cardigan, I'm taking photos today so I didn't want to wear heels, so I decided to wear the silver sneakers I bought last year. I grabbed my satchel and checked it... truck keys, cellphone, and wallet. And my camera bag, I changed my camera's lens to a 50mm lens, f1.4, and a reserved lens of 20-70mm. I should take nice pictures of my new home. I smiled.

"Going somewhere?" It was Damon. His evil smile was so handsome and I couldn't resist it, I took a photo of him.

"Yep, just down town. I'm doing art alone." I grinned and snapped another picture of him.

"What's that? Delete that! Hey!" He was teasing.

"No. Of course not! You look absolutely handsome!"

"Wait, isn't that short too...short?" He was being an adult. Yes, my shorts were a little bit...short? but it's a sunny day and I want the sun touching my skin. I cocked my head to the side and kissed his cheek. He was surprised.

"It's not, grandpa. See you later!"

Rebekah's POV

"Quick! Clean thoroughly!" I ordered my brother's hybrids.

"I didn't make them so you could make them a house cleaner little sister." Klaus was going down from the stair well.

"The mansion's getting a little filthy you know. I just thought that maybe your guard dogs could do some real work." I answered.

"Real work? You call cleaning the house real work?"

"My friend's coming over. Stay out of it."

"A friend? Who'd you compelled today?" He said teasingly, I'm getting annoyed.

"Shut up, Nik!" I yelled at him.

"Now, now little sister. Calm down. Okay, I'll stay out of it. I'd just stay at the library and research." He left and went to the library.

I dismissed Nik's hybrids after the mansion was cleaned. I told them to stay at least hundred meters away. I didn't want them anywhere near Beth, especially my brother. I'd ask him to go across the sea while Beth's here, but he would not. It's almost noon, I grabbed my phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Bekah!" Beth sounds cheerful today.

"Uhm, will you be here at lunch? I asked someone to cook for you." Well, not really asked... compelled is the right word. It's easy to compel people nowadays.

"Yes, yes. I'm actually on my way... See you in a bit!"

"Yes, drive safely." We hung up.

"Your friend sounds great." It was Klaus, holding a blood bag.

"Stop it Nik. You don't ever get near her."

"Yes, yes. I'm just going to feed myself. You know...she's human right? I didn't want any temptations while she's here." He smirked. Ugh.

"Whatever." A seconds after, there was a ring on the doorbell. It must be her.

"Nik, please. Keep yourself inside. Don't ruin my day with Beth."

"Yes, whatever you say" He answered. I walked towards the entrance of the mansion, and I turned around to see Nik walking towards the library to continue whatever research he's doing there. I called to him and he turned to look.

"For the record, I did not compel her. I would never compel her." I was telling the truth.

Beth's POV

Rebekah's was...well, more like a mansion. It was absolutely bigger than our boarding house. It was painted in white; it looked classy compared to our boarding house. I laughed, because the boarding house does look like a horror house. But it's beautiful as well. I pressed the doorbell once, assuming that Rebekah would've heard it wherever she was in the house. A few moments later, someone opened the door, it was Rebekah.

"Hi! Come in!" She smiled and gestured me inside.

"Wow" I can't contain myself, the outside of the mansion was classy and the inside was more classy...elegant.

"Do you want to eat first?" She asked. And yes, I was hungry already. I nodded.

"Oh, here." And gave her a pink paper bag with a ribbon in it.

"What's this?" She opened the bag and pulled out what's inside it. It was a white and gold picture frame, in it was our picture together, before the Halloween Party. We looked beautiful in it.

"Uhm, I don't really know what to bring...I can't bring pie, can't I?" I laughed.

"Thank you, Beth! I really like it." She smiled and hugged me.

The dining room was elegant as well, and my mouth hang open as I saw the old woman, deliciously looking food on the table.

"Are there others coming?" I asked. Clearly, it's not just for me. Even if Rebekah was human, and we're to eat the foods, we still can't finish them all.

"No...actually it's just us. I'll eat with you." She smiled. I asked the old woman to take a picture of me and Rebekah.

After eating lunch we decided to hang out at her bedroom. We went up the stairs, it was higher than I imagined, we walked through a hallway with different paintings, and they are absolutely beautiful. We passed by and a room with open doors, I glanced at it as we were walking towards her room. A sudden interest in that room was building inside me. I only saw a part of the room but it looked big, there were shelves of books inside it. Yes, the books are attractive. I love books and it's nice to know that Rebekah does too, or atleast her family is.

Her room was classy as well, although it looked like a room an adult woman would have, Rebekah standing in the middle of the room makes it more younger looking? Fresh.

"Uhm, welcome to my room." She said, and I looked around, there were no family pictures, nor pictures, just paintings of butterflies and angels and flowers. She took the picture frame from the paper bag and she placed it on the table beside her bed.

"You look pretty in that picture, I chose it because we're genuinely happy." I told her. We talked about school, my parents, her parents and brothers, past love and crushes, just like any normal teenage girl would do.

"Do you like Matt?" I asked her. She was braiding my hair, I can't see her face's reaction but for a moment, when I mentioned Matt's name, she stopped combing my hair. A few seconds after, she started combing my hair again and answered,

"He is special. But he hates me. How about you? Do you like Jeremy?" Do I like Jeremy?

"Uhm, Jeremy's a good friend and a nice person. I think so." I answered.

"No, not like that. I mean you like like him?"

"I'm not sure. But, whenever I'm with him, I feel so happy and when he's too close to me, I could not think...and when he kissed me... it's like electric shock. Ah silly me." I laughed. It sounds silly.

"Not silly at all! You two kissed already? And what happened after? Did he asked you out? Did you hang out often?" She was giggling.

"That's too many questions! What happened after is that...well so many things happened, and the last time we hang out alone was the day you first came to our house. Nothing happened after..." I was kind of disappointed, yes, nothing more happened.

"Ah, have you ever fallen in love before?" She asked. Have I?

"No." I answered.

No One's POV

The two friends talked about life as well, how Rebekah changed and how she felt after the change. Beth kept on asking questions, getting to know Rebekah, Rebekah liked it. For the first time she felt to have a real friend. And she's happy because Beth understands her. This time, she's going to keep Beth. She realized that she loves Beth like a real sister. A few hours later, Beth fell asleep in Rebekah's bed. Rebekah giggled as Beth was sleeping like a baby. She was very fragile and weak, Rebekah saw it and she would do anything to keep Beth safe. Rebekah realized that it's been 4 hours after they ate, she thought that Beth must be hungry when she wakes up. She left the bed carefully to prepare food for Beth.

When Beth awoke, she was alone. The light outside was dimmed, so she thought that she must have slept for a long time.

_Where am I?_ She thought. As she finally gains her thoughts, she remembered and jerked up and out of the bed. Rebekah wasn't in the room. She walked outside the door, looking for Rebekah. She came across the library from before, and the door was once again opened.

"Rebekah?" She called from outside the door, there was a little noise inside, clearly indicating that someone was inside.

"Bekah?" She called again, step by step, she was walking slowly, slower than normal, actually. She felt her heart beating faster and faster. She was already inside the library, that is twice the size of her own room, and her room was big enough. She scanned the room and there was a silhouette of a man, his back facing Beth. _Oh, it wasn't Bekah. Her brother maybe? _

Beth decided to leave the room as quiet as the way she entered so as not to disturbed the man. As she was walking backwards carefully, her heart beating more and faster, like it could pop out of her chest, the man turned around, looking straight into her eyes. As he turned against the light, a shadow was casted in his face, hiding most of his features except for his eyes, his ocean blue eyes. Beth could not moved, she was like a thief caught in the act.

oOo

BTW I have recently made a tumblr account for this fanfiction, if you want to know more about our Beth, or see pictures of her with her Mystic Falls family and friends, you can visit:

vampirediaries-mysticmoon . tumblr . com

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction based on the TV Series: The Vampire Diaries. I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor am related to CW.

xoxo


	12. Chapter 11

PART XI

Jeremy's POV

I was on my way back to the grill, it's almost dark outside. There were very few people in the streets and to the last turn towards Mystic Grill, I thought I heard some footsteps. Someone's following me. I moved faster and the footsteps moved faster as well. I turned around, readying my fist to punch.

"Who's there?" I asked bravely. There was no answer. Instead, a man walked out of a shadow.

"I have to talk to you." He said. I was confused. I wanted to leave immediately or run if there's a sense to it. But something in his arms caught my eyes. His tattoos.

Klaus POV

I've never met anyone who knew about Rebekah and stayed friends with her. I am curious to see who the girl was, but I decided not to push my luck today by appearing in front of the human girl. I assume that Rebekah's having fun, as I could hear their laughter through my heightened senses. The other girl's laugh sounds a little contained, but she sure is having fun, it's Rebekah. The other one's laughter is musical and enchanting. It distracts me from what I'm doing every time she laughs, which was very often. I don't know who the other girl is. Beth, was it? I decided not to interfere and just let Rebekah and her friend be.

My phone rang. It was my hybrid Roberto. I ordered him to trail the new guy in town, Connor. He killed 4 of my hybrids already. And for what it looks like, he's a skilled hunter. I wouldn't mind if he could just kill the Salvatores or the others. But this guy's mysterious. And from a weapon I got from the place where he killed my hybrids, he's gifted. So, I started researching about the mark found on his stake. It's a good timing as well to get busy on researching about this, to keep me busy while Rebekah's friend is still in the house. I was so into the book about the 'Five'.

I was suddenly distracted by footsteps. Melons. I smelled melons. Sweet and tempting. It is clearly not Rebekah. I turned around to see the human, Beth, retreating carefully and silently, as if I'm not going to hear it, especially her heartbeats that are as loud as drums being strike. She froze from her place, she clearly knew that she was caught.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you...I was looking for Rebekah." She smiled awkwardly. Her eyes never leaving mine.

"It's okay, but Rebekah's not here love." I told her and took the chance to look at her, although there's dim lighting in the library, I could still see her clearly, through my vampire senses. She was pale in the dim light, and I could clearly see her veins in her wrist and neck. Her eyes are big and a beautiful light blue, and in the dark, it looked gray.

"I see. I think I should call her." She said and bit her lips, making it red. The moment she bit her lips, I could not only hear her hummingbird heartbeat, but I could also hear mine.

Connor's POV

"I know that you've heard of me, because apparently you have some vampire friends." I told him.

"What is it that you want?" He asked.

"I know that you saw the tattoo, you've seen it at the grill." His face was confused, a few seconds later, his faced changed showing that he remembered.

"Because you've seen the tattoo means that you are a potential hunter too." I told him. His face didn't show any shock, he's not new to these things, so I started speaking again.

"I need you to help me hunt vampires, you don't even have to do the hunting, and you just tell me who the vampires in town are." And his eyes grew wider.

Beth's POV

Rebekah was shouting and panicking on the other line of the phone. She said that she never thought that I would be waking up sooner, that's why she went to get some grocery to cook for me.

"Uhm...can I stay here while I wait for Rebekah? I love books..." I told him, I was telling the truth. I love books, I could never live without books... and a part of me actually wants to get to know this mysterious man.

"Sure, love." He answered without looking at me. I grabbed a classic Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet and sat on the red couch inside the room. I noticed that he was watching me and did he smile?

"Romeo and Juliet. Great choice." He spoke, his accent was stronger than Rebekah's.

"I love Shakespeare. This one's actually my least favourite." I answered. He smiled again, and he closed the book in his hand, walking towards the couch.

"Tell me about it." He said and stood by one of the shelf. He was waiting.

"They love each other, and they both died. They families were too stubborn. I would love it if they didn't have to die in the end." I pouted unknowingly. I noticed that he was watching me again and I fixed my composure.

"But it's a tragic story love. Of course they have to die!" He said, and I nodded. He's right though. They have to die. Ah tragic love.

And suddenly Rebekah was there inside the room, confused and all. She immediately walked towards me, I stood up and she looked at me from head to toe, clearly checking if I'm still in one piece. She is clearly worried about me being with his brother, I assumed he is his brother because of the same blonde hair, light eyes and accent but which brother is he exactly?

"Bekah dear, don't worry too much. I did not hurt you're little friend here." He said to Rebekah, but Rebekah just glared at him.

"Whatever Klaus." She said. And both of their attention was on mine because I accidentally dropped the Shakespeare book I was holding when I heard his name. Klaus? This guy is Klaus? The guy who almost killed me that day? He's pure evil isn't he?

"Beth? Are you okay?" Rebekah's arms was around me, supporting me actually as my legs became weak, remembering that time.

"You're Klaus?" I whispered. He heard it though, and Rebekah too.

"Ah, you remember now. Though I was in another body during that time. Nice to finally meet you again." He said, sarcastically.

When I got home that night, everyone was worried and busy planning. They didn't want me involve so they ordered me to stay with Jeremy at the Gilbert house.

"What's happening back there Jer? What are they not telling me?" I demanded.

"They didn't want you involved Beth, and they don't want you to worry either." He answered and I frowned.

"But, with what they're doing, I can't help but feel more worried." I slouched on the sofa. Jeremy sat beside me and I leaned on his shoulder, and he placed his arm around me. I like it there. It feels comfortable. I closed my eyes for a few minutes, forgetting every worry for the day. As I close my eyes, I saw Klaus' face. _That monster!_ I thought. And I opened my eyes, obviously bothered. He knows me. But he made a fool of me when I don't know who he is. He almost killed me the first time I encountered him! Ugh. I didn't want to tell anyone because I know that they'd be angry, especially Jeremy. He'd get angry if I tell him that I had a personal encounter with Klaus. I frowned.

"Aren't you hungry? Do you want me to cook for you?" He interrupted my thoughts, trying to make me feel better.

"Do you even know how to cook?" I asked him, teasing.

"That's why you would help me."

We found some bacon, eggs, carrots and potato in the fridge. We cooked a Chinese fried rice, with bacon and we're quite satisfied with the outcome. We played some video games and a few hours later, Damon came to pick me up.

No One's POV

While everyone was busy during the commotion with Connor the vampire hunter, was cornered and captured by Klaus and Stefan. They found out about the 'cure' that would solve all vampire problems as stated by the vampire hunters through Rebekah. Stefan immediately agreed with a proposal from Klaus, they would both be looking for the sword and how to find out where the cure is. Apparently, the map to the cure was hidden on Connor's and every vampire hunter's tattoo. Only Jeremy could see, Jeremy tried to help by checking the tattoo on Connor's body, but it is not yet complete.

Connor escaped and was killed by Elena. Stefan was disappointed, but no one knew yet that the tattoo was transferred to Jeremy. Yes, the new vampire hunter was Jeremy.

"Have you heard from Jeremy?" Beth asked Stefan, she has called Jeremy for the past 20 hours after Elena killed Connor. But Jeremy hasn't answered any of the calls.

"Maybe he's just thinking about what happened, and that her sister killed someone." Damon walked into the kitchen with a bag of groceries, Stefan was watching Beth eat, or more like making sure she eats something. Apparently, Beth witnessed how Elena killed Connor, and they wanted to make sure that she's not in shock and afraid. But no, she's not. Stefan just glared at Damon. Beth stopped eating, because she was looking at Damon and all the groceries he bought. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? I just thought that since it's a beautiful day, I would buy some human food for you. Aren't I thoughtful?" He defended himself, and Beth started laughing. Now, both Damon and Stefan were staring at Beth.

"I'm sorry! I'm fine okay? You don't have to babysit me. If you're doing all those stuff because you're worried, you don't have to. Yes, I've seen a man get killed by a friend, but she was just protecting me. It's gruesome though." Beth told them and started eating again.

"If you're worried for Jeremy, why don't you just stop by the Gilbert's house? Aren't you two lovers?" Damon teased, as he mentioned the word 'lovers', Beth thought that Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Damon, we're not...uh...lovers. If we are, I'd already be there on their front door knocking, demanding for answers why he's not answering my calls." Beth answered, and then added,

"By the way... I noticed something; I did not notice it just now, but...Jeremy and Bonnie...what happened to them?" Beth asked both of the vampires.

"I think, you should talk to Jeremy about that personally." Stefan told Beth.

"Or, I could just enlighten you myself." Damon said, being cynical.

"Cut it." Stefan told Damon while he threw a bar of chocolate at him, in superhuman-vampire strength, which Damon easily caught. And they were laughing.

oOo

BTW I have recently made a tumblr account for this fanfiction, if you want to know more about our Beth, or see pictures of her with her Mystic Falls family and friends, you can visit:

vampirediaries-mysticmoon . tumblr . com

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction based on the TV Series: The Vampire Diaries. I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor am related to CW.

xoxo


	13. Chapter 12

PART XII

Beth's POV

After I finished eating, Elena came over, and I decided to do what Damon suggested, I drove over the Gilbert's house to see Jeremy. He was still not answering my calls, even my texts. Yes, we're not yet on the stage where we call ourselves boyfriends and girlfriends, we're not even officially dating. But there's something between us, right? I'm not being clingy or whatsoever, but...we kissed right? I know we had connection, or was I too assuming? It was making me frustrated, I reached the Gilbert's house, as I was about to step out of the truck, I saw Jeremy walking out of the front door, another familiar face, Bonnie. I don't know what they were talking about, but Jeremy's looking happy and relieved. I guess that Bonnie's about to leave since Jeremy hugged her. I started my truck and left.

He can't even send me a single text about how he is, because he was busy with Bonnie? I know that I shouldn't feel jealous because they've known each other even before I arrived, and even before Elena was a vampire. I know that they had a past. But, I just can't stop myself from being jealous and hurt. I decided to drive to Mystic Grill to grab some drinks, but they weren't selling liquors to minors, so I just ordered some frappe.

"No alcohol for a young girl?" A familiar voice startled me. I turned around to see who it was, and rolled my eyes at him. It was Klaus.

"Did you just roll your eyes on me?" He grinned, and spoke to the bartender,

"One rhum for me and another one mixed with coffee and melon juice for the young lady here." As the bartender obviously knew that I was a minor, Klaus fixed his eyes and compelled him. I knew that he did because the bartender did not argue anymore. There was an awkward silence, and the drinks came. I sipped. It tastes good, rhum and coffee and melon juice.

"Thanks. This taste good, and I love melons." I told him.

"You're welcome, love. And yes, I noticed that you love melons, you smell like one too. Sweet and enthralling. So what are you doing drinking frappes here alone?" He said, I blushed mindlessly.

"It's nothing, not really serious stuff" I lied.

"Really? Tell me." He claimed.

"We're still not on good terms okay?" I told him and he raised his thick eyebrows.

"What love?"

"You almost killed me that day with Tyler's body. You made a fool out of me by not telling who you are back in the library." I blurted. He was laughing.

"I am not and will never make a fool out of you dear, you're quite interesting eh?" He said and I rolled my eyes once more.

Jeremy's POV

11 missed calls and text messages from Beth, she must have been really worried. I don't know if I should tell her about my problem, maybe I should, I told Bonnie and she said she'd help me figure it out. Tried to call Beth but her phone was out of reach. Drove down the Mystic Grill to talk to Matt about what I've talked to Bonnie with. As I walked towards the Grill, I saw a familiar truck, it was Beth's. I walked faster; Beth must be inside the Grill. I opened the door and saw Beth sitting by the bar, laughing, she looked beautiful when she laughs like that, carefree and genuine. Her hair was in a messy braid, she was wearing a blue corset-like top and a white maxi skirt. If I didn't know her, I would think that she was a model or an actress from Holywood lost in a small town in Virginia. I started walking towards her an noticed who she was talking with, Klaus.

"Beth." I spoke, interrupting her laughter, she looked at me.

"Hi Jerrrrrrrrr! You remembered me!" She greeted me, a drink on her hand. Alcohol? I grabbed the drink from her hand and she stood up. She clearly is not drunk, but she looks mad from what I did.

"Why are you drinking here? Did they allow you to get some alcohol? Do they know that you're not yet legal?" I emphasized the word legal, glaring at Klaus. He looked amused.

"Oh Jer! Calm yo tits!" Beth said, making fun of me.

"Stop it, Beth. Let's go." Beth didn't fought with me, she stood willingly and walked with me. And she glanced back and smiled at Klaus.

"Thanks!" She called.

We went to her truck, I sat on the driver's seat and she was beside me on the passenger's seat. There was silence, I started the engine of the truck and drove to nowhere. I just wanted to be alone with Beth. We reached a clearing somewhere on the west of the Salvatore Boarding house, there was more of the awkward silence, and I decided to talk first.

"Sorry." I told her, she was looking down at her hands; she was twisting and intertwining her fingers.

"Sorry for what?" She said coldly, still not looking at me.

"If I made you worry. I was just having some difficult time after...Connor died." That was not a lie. She looked at me with concern.

"You can tell, Jer! I know that I lack power, and I still can't control my powers like Bonnie, but I can listen too, you know."

"I'm really sorry, but I am going to be honest with you. Because I know that we have to be honest with each other..." I told her, while reaching for a leaf stuck on the braid of her hair, "After Connor died, his tattoos were transferred into mine. I became a hunter too." Alarm was clear on her reaction.

"What? I'm sorry. I didn't know." She whispered.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too. I just don't know how to handle it, I asked Bonnie. I haven't told the others yet." I told her. We talked about what Bonnie told me, and the plans I have now that I am also a hunter.

"No, I would never hurt our friends." I assured her. We've talked about this stuff, but I know that our talk wasn't over yet, on a moment of silence she spoke quietly.

"Tell me about your relationship with Bonnie...and your past relationships." She said, looking at me through her long and thick eyelashes. Since I told her that we should be honest with each other, I started telling her about Vicki, and how she turned into a vampire and almost killed me and Elena, and then there's Ana who was a vampire even older than Stefan and Damon. And then Bonnie, we broke up because I was seeing my dead vampire ex-girlfriends, especially Ana, whom I never forgotten.

"So, You and Bonnie haven't really talked about it?" She looked hurt. And I was too.

Rebekah's POV

Since I met Beth, I was enjoying high school even more, though I've lived for a very long time; I've never been into normal schooling because we're always running from Michael. I am worried for Beth, really. She told me she was hurt when she found out that Jeremy needed to see Bonnie more often because he needs help on something she can't help him with, and only Bonnie can. I was shocked to know that Jeremy had girlfriends before, vampire girlfriends, and he cheated on Bonnie with a ghost!

"Well, I think we're really friends, because I've always liked boys who are weird." I told her and she smiled her pretty shy smile.

For many times, I've tried talking to Matt, but he kept on dodging me. He's still angry of course. I offered him a new truck, he kept it, but he's still not talking to me.

"You must really like Matt." She said, it was not a question, but do I like Matt? I could not remember feeling like this for a long time since Stefan, before my brother daggered me. But, I am different now, if I was the Rebekah back then, well, Matt would've obeyed me because of fear. But as I said, I'm different now, more different when I knew that I would always be the only one loving Klaus, and he would never see that, and even more different when Beth came and became friends with me. She stayed with me even if others are telling her not to, she trusted me even if she's the only one believing. Beth has this amazing thing in her, like a power, an aura that once someone gets in touch with it, they would never leave her side.

I was sitting alone at the Mystic Grill and a voice suddenly interrupted me.

"So, can I take your order now?" It was Matt. Obviously angry at me, not even bothering to look at me, to tell the truth, I was hurt. I found the courage to smile at him. He ignored it, still waiting for an answer.

"Uhm, just give me today's special." I told him, and immediately left. I sighed. To be honest, Matt's being a little girly. But I wouldn't blame him; I almost killed him, and killed Elena instead, turning her into a vampire. But I was too angry that time, Alaric supposedly killed Klaus, which didn't really happened because of Bonnie's witchcraft, but if Elena's alive, then Alaric would be alive and after me too. A few minutes after, Matt came back with my order, it was a double burger and some fries and root beer. He didn't look at me while transferring the foods from the tray.

"Why are you even ordering? You don't eat human food." He said coldly.

"Uh, because you asked me earlier..." I answered the truth, I don't eat this. After the last food in the tray he turned.

"Matt! Wait." I called to him before he started walking away. He looked at me, waiting.

"Please talk to me." I told him finally.

oOo

BTW I have recently made a tumblr account for this fanfiction, if you want to know more about our Beth, or see pictures of her with her Mystic Falls family and friends, you can visit:

vampirediaries-mysticmoon . tumblr . com

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction based on the TV Series: The Vampire Diaries. I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor am related to CW.

xoxo


	14. Chapter 13

PART XIII

Beth's POV

At school, Jeremy's always in a trance. During history, he was just staring into the board, not bothering. We walked out from the class together, his body was beside me, but his mind was somewhere else. As we were walking in the hallways, we saw Bonnie. She waved at us.

"Hey." I smiled at her.

"Hi" She answered and turned at Jeremy,

"Hmmm, how are you?"

"I think, I'm fine for the moment." Jeremy answered. I was feeling uneasy, as I listen to them talking to each other, not minding me at all.

"I've found something, and grams have this colleague from a university, maybe we can visit him." She said.

"Uhm, excuse me, I'll go ahead." I finally managed to speak, and started walking. Not looking back. I didn't want to see Jeremy not minding me at all. I was an outsider afterall. I pulled my earphones and my ipod and played a random song. I kept walking and walking, until I stopped because of someone blocking my way, when I looked up, it was Rebekah. I pulled my earphones from my ears and paused the ipods.

"Beth!" She smiled. I smiled back.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Uhm... I don't know. Somewhere." I didn't want to look sad. Not today.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried. I just nodded. I kept walking and Rebekah never left me, she just walked with me silently. After school, I met with Rebekah, she was giving me a lift. My phone rang.

"Hello?" It's Damon.

"We're not home yet, we're down at the Grill. You could come over." He said.

"Uh, okay. I'm riding with Rebekah, but I think, I might just stay home today." I answered, I honestly want to spend time with Damon, Stefan, Jeremy and everyone. But I am feeling down, and I don't know why.

"You should come over!" He repeated, now with a more enthusiastic tone and he hung up.

"Damon?" Rebekah asked.

"Yup. They're at the Grill, actually." I told her.

"Oh, really? Why don't we come over? I think I got thirsty when you mentioned the Grill." She winked.

"Well, you're driving so...if you really want to..." I didn't finished the sentence, because she immediately shouted,

"Yay!"

We reached the Mystic Grill and from the outside, it didn't actually look like there's too many people inside. We walked through the doors and the lighting was too dark. And there was a loud popping noise and there were confetti in my face, the lights turned on and everyone was shouting, "Happy Birthday!"

I immediately saw Damon and Stefan walking towards me with open arms, I hugged them both. They whispered "Happy birthday Beth" to me and handed me a pink box that obviously is a gift, I opened it, and inside it was a vintage film camera and rolls of film. My mouth might have fell open, because I totally loved it.

"Oh Damon! Stefan! Thank you! Thank you very much!" I hugged Damon and then Stefan.

Then came Elena with a smaller box on her palm, I opened it and it was a ring with a blue gem in it. I immediately recognized it for I've already seen several Lapiz lazuli rings. Although I'm not a vampire, I felt like I belonged, and that the ring was a symbolism of our family since Damon, Stefan and now I, have one. I wore the ring immediately and kissed Elena on the cheek. And then everyone started singing a Happy Birthday song with a lively tune, getting faster and faster after each song. Rebekah went into view carrying a birthday cake that says, "Happy Luna Day". I felt utterly happy as I took a bite of a cake Elena, Caroline and Rebekah baked. I can't actually imagine the three of them baking together. It must have been really messy.

I learned that Damon and Stefan rented the whole Mystic Grill, which I assumed costs a lot. Tyler and Matt decorated the place, although Caroline claims that she's the one who really did decorate it. Rebekah baked a cake for the first time, and although we all know that Elena and Caroline must have really hated her.

I felt really happy. I'm celebrating my birthday with the people I love. Sheriff Forbes went by and left immediately after she gave me a gift. Friends from school are here, my family is here...and I looked around, something...someone was missing. I didn't want to tear up, but if I do, I decided to just say that I'm tearing up because I was just too happy. And I felt like my eyes were actually starting to cry. I walked towards the door, to the exit to get some fresh air and to see if he's coming. Surely, he's coming right?

I saw through the windows that everyone was having fun, I wiped the first tear from my eyes, sighed and looked at the skies, there were no clouds, the skies were clear and I can see thousands of stars and the moon.

"It's quite a moon, isn't it? The full moon." I looked to see who it was.

"Klaus."

"Why are you out here in the cold, love?" He asked.

"Uhm, I just wanted to look at the skies." I lied, and he walked beside me, he looked up at the skied as well.

"Happy birthday Beth. The moon is greeting you a happy birthday too, you see." He said, and I sniffed. It was indeed a cold night. He looked at me and smiled and handed me a handkerchief. I took it and wiped my nose. It smelled good and manly. I inhaled the smell once again, doing it cautiously so he would not notice it.

"Thanks. It's beautiful...the moon." I said, clutching at the handkerchief. I thought I saw him looking at me, and he said,

"Yes, very beautiful. Luna."

And I was distracted by a sound of a truck; I looked to see who it was.

"Beth!" He called, it was Jeremy.

"Jer!" I called him and I run towards him, when we're at arms reached he hugged me.

"Happy birthday Beth. I'm sorry I was late." He whispered.

"It's okay, you're here now. Let's go inside." I said, and turned to where Klaus was. But Klaus was there no more. I looked around for him, but he was nowhere. I looked down to my hand, still clutching the handkerchief.

"Happy birthday Beth!" It was Bonnie, closing the doors of the truck behind us. She walked towards me and hugged me.

"Thank you."

The night have ended, we all went home. There were too many pictures in my digital slr and I have used my first roll of film for the vintage camera that Damon and Stefan gave.

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday Beth." Stefan said.

"I did! Really, and the camera and all. Thank you so much." I told them with my most genuine smile.

"Now, now, let's all rest. Especially you Beth. Eighteen and legal needs rest." Damon teased, and I walked towards him, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, I did the same to Stefan and run towards the staircase, and told them,

"Good night! Thank you very much for tonight."

Before I turned off the lights, I grabbed the white book with gold linings from my study table, opened it and wrote everything that happened for today. I wrote my feelings, mostly about happiness and decided to not write about sadness, it was my birthday, the moon celebrated with me.

I grabbed the handkerchief from my pockets, inhaled Klaus' smell that was left in it. Put it on top of my diary, I fell asleep immediately.

In my dreams, I saw my mother, carrying a child; it had curly hair the colour of chocolate and chestnut. Its eyes were round and big and the colour of the skies and clouds and the ocean. It was smiling at me. Mother kissed the child and it grew, I realized that the child was me, it grew until I was as tall as mother, but I was not as beautiful as her. She was wearing a white gown with gold embellishments and linings just like my Halloween costume, and then I was in front of the mirror and mother was actually me. There was a voice floating in the air in my dreams.

"It's time." It said.

oOo

BTW I have recently made a tumblr account for this fanfiction, if you want to know more about our Beth, or see pictures of her with her Mystic Falls family and friends, you can visit:

vampirediaries-mysticmoon . tumblr . com

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction based on the TV Series: The Vampire Diaries. I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor am related to CW.

xoxo


	15. Chapter 14

PART XIV

Beth's POV

Though I remember my dreams from last night, it didn't bother me. Last night should be a happy memory. I stood up opened the curtains and let the sunshine in, I walked to the mirror to get a ponytail, and I saw my diary on the table beside it and a handkerchief...Klaus' handkerchief.

_Should I return it?_ I thought. I took it to wash it. I felt a sweat in my temples, today's too sunny. I grabbed my towel and took a bath. I love the sun in my skin. I chose a floral skirt that goes a few inches up my knees and a plain white sleeveless shirt and braided my hair. I looked at the mirror, looking ready for a day out and my phone started ringing.

"Hey Rebekah!"

"Hi. Are you awake? Uh, I'm here at the Grill if you want to hang out."

"Sure. I'll be there soon." I answered.

"See you!" and hung up.

I grabbed my bag, my camera and my truck keys in the table. I saw the handkerchief I just washed I touched it and it was already dried. _Good._ Maybe, I could just ask Rebekah to return it. I ironed it fast and inserted it in my bag. I went downstairs to see Damon.

"Going somewhere?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Yes, uhm brunch with Bekah at the Grill. Thanks for last night Damon." I hugged him.

"Yeah." He said.

"Uhm, where's Stefan?" I asked him. I noticed that Stefan's always out lately.

"Just somewhere." He said, not squealing anything to me. I raised my right eyebrow and gave up. I kissed him on the cheek and left.

As I entered the Mystic Grill, I immediately saw Rebekah, with her blonde hair and orange top, it's not really hard to spot her, she saw me and smiled. Her smiled seemed different.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I sat opposite of her.

"Nothing..." she answered, but it's obvious that there was something wrong. Then she added a little more cheerful, "what do you want to eat?"

A waiter approached us, was Gil his name? I can't remember. She looks at Rebekah interestingly and I almost giggled. I just ordered some pasta, I didn't know the name because I just pointed at it randomly, I was worried for Rebekah.

"Tell me." I asked her again, but she purses her lips.

"I can wait 'til you're ready to tell me. You know I'm worried for you Bekah." I told her again.

I ate my brunch slowly as she was just drinking some alcohol in front of me, watching me eat.

"I wish I could be normal like you." She talked with a whisper, not looking at me.

"I'm not normal...we can be not normal together." I told her.

"Yeah, you can do voodoo, but at least you're still physically normal... you can have a normal boyfriend, maybe someday marry someone and have kids." She said, now looking at me. I didn't know what to say, but what she said was true. I did want to marry someone normal... have kids with him and grow old with him.

"Oh Bekah!" was all I could say, I stood up to sit beside her and hugged her.

"I talked with Matt." She said and I looked at her.

"When? What happened?" I asked her.

"Before you're birthday...he's still angry at me. I went here to talk to him again, but...well, he's not here."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him about it...or ask Stefan to talk to him." I told her and she nodded. We spent the next few minutes talking about my birthday last night, I heard the door of the Mystic Grill opened, and then I heard Rebekah gasped and stood.

Rebekah's POV

I heard the door of the Mystic Grill opened, I don't really care, but as he stepped inside the Grill, I smelled blood. I looked over to see who it was. I gasped and stood all at once.

"Hello there ladies." He greeted us, looking at Beth, she looked confused.

"Kohl. What are you doing here?" I asked him, worried for Beth, every vampire in town must have felt it and desired Beth's blood who smells really sweet, but every vampire she knows of cares for her that's why no one really tried drinking her blood, of course I won't let anyone. But Kohl, Kohl's an ass. He's stupid and he doesn't know Beth, he might feel the desire and just drink from her. I won't let him.

"Nothing, sister. I was just curious on what's happening here in Mystic Falls." He said while looking at me with a smirk and then he shifted his gaze towards Beth, he smiled at her and said,

"We meet again special witch."

I was confused. He knows Beth? They've met before?

"Beth? Do you know him?" I looked at Beth, her face was unreadable, her lips was purse, she is obviously thinking how he met Kohl. Did Kohl compel her? She looked at his face again and her expression changed.

"You!" She was surprised and a little bit angry.

"How did you know him?" I asked her.

"Remember the story about the first vampire I killed, when I did the magic thing? He was there. He was watching with a grin in his face. He didn't even help me. After the incident I saw him laughing at me." She talked so fast, while Kohl was just staring at her face, amused.

"You still remember all of that? You're really special." Kohl said and tried to touch Beth's hair, I shifted myself so I could be ready to pounce if Kohl does something. Beth slapped Kohl's hand away from her hair. He laughed. Beth walked beside me, and we were facing the laughing Kohl. He was amazed and entertained. I hate it.

"Wait. You called her sister?" Beth asked while looking at the both of us.

"Yes, Beth. He's another ass of my brother." I told her. And suddenly, my phone rang. I took my phone from my pocket, Kohl and Beth looked at me. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" It was Stefan.

"Yes, why are you calling? I didn't do anything to Beth, okay." I told him. Beth walked forward towards me as she heard her name. She raised her eyebrows, asking who's on the phone. _S-te-fan_. I mouther her.

"I need to talk to you. It's urgent and important. I'm here at your home. Don't bring Beth along, please." He said and hung up. I noticed that Kohl listening to the phone conversation, as he heard the last part, he smug his face and I thought I knew what he was thinking. Beth gestured for the phone and I gave it to her.

"Hello Stefan. It's me." She said and turned around so she was not facing us, I turned to Kohl.

"Stay away from Beth. Don't even think of touching her." I warned him.

"Don't worry sis, she's too entertaining to be messed with." He winked. And Beth was back with the phone.

"He hung up. He didn't tell me where he is. What's he up to Bekah?" She said, pertaining to Stefan. Now I have to make a choice. To leave Beth while Kohl's free to do anything he wants or go back home with Beth and reject Stefan's request.

"I know where he is, come with me." I told her, and Kohl raised his eyebrow at me and whispered under his breath, too low for human-Beth's ear.

"Really? Didn't Stefan tell you to not bring her along?"

"Not with you around." I whispered back.

We arrived at our mansion; we entered the hall where Stefan and Klaus were waiting for us. As Stefan saw that Beth was with us, he raised his eyebrows, obviously angry but I glared at Kohl, and I think Stefan understood.

"Well so, I think we don't have a choice, and Stefan, since your Beth here has powers, why don't we just let her in our little secret eh?" Klaus said. I didn't like Beth being involve in matters that has something to do with Klaus. Stefan didn't like it too.

Stefan's POV

As soon as I heard the door of the Mikaelson's mansion opened, I immediately smelled Beth, I knew it was her because of the melons. When they came into view, I could not stop myself from glaring at Rebekah. _Why'd she brought her here?_ And then I saw Kohl too. And I thought I understood why Rebekah didn't left Beth.

"Well so, I think we don't have a choice, and Stefan, since your Beth here has powers, why don't we just let her in our little secret eh?" Klaus said, and I didn't like it. Damon would kill me if he learns that I got Beth involved in a situation especially when it involves the originals.

Klaus explained about the cure that the one of the five mentioned. We contacted Jeremy, as he is now the new hunter. We needed to find the sword as well. Jeremy came to know the details, he agreed. My primary reason was to make Elena mortal again, so she wouldn't suffer. Of course Klaus would be glad to make her mortal so he could make his hybrids again.

I called Jeremy and a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. It was him, he entered the Mikaelson mansion and after him was Bonnie. When he entered, his face looked puzzled and he calmed a little when he saw Beth. I saw Beth smiled at him, a sad smile though.

"Well, great. Maybe our witch could help us." Klaus said. Jeremy explained how Bonnie was helping him with the hunter stuff. Beth needed to leave early, so I asked Rebekah to accompany her. I didn't want her alone, especially now that there are three originals in town.

Elena's POV

"I will be cutting classes today Elena." Stefan told me. My brows furrowed, I didn't understand.

"Why?" I asked him. There's something he wasn't telling me. Caroline told me on the phone that he saw Stefan with the originals. What are they up too? Does Damon know about this? I didn't asked too much, and stopped interrogating Stefan. I was annoyed. He left and I decided to just wait for Caroline and Bonnie who was always busy nowadays. I decided to walk alone; there were just a few students on the way to the bleachers. I saw Jeremy walking with Beth. They were at least a hundred yards away, but through my vampire eyes, I could see them clearly. I didn't want to interrupt, but I was bored and being a little nosy. I decided to listen to their conversation.

"How are you?" Beth asked Jeremy, not looking into his eyes, but to her fingers which she's twisting nervously. _When did they become awkward?_

"Uhm good." Jeremy answered more awkwardly.

"And Bonnie?" Beth added. Why is she asking about Bonnie?

"She's good. She's helping me a lot and a professor too, they know about the stuff, you know" He answered, obviously, he didn't want to talk about Bonnie. And then there was silence. The two of them just kept walking until they reached the farther side of the bleachers, Jeremy sat and Beth did too. They weren't talking, just staring into thin air. They were like that for a few more minutes, as I was getting bored again, Jeremy started.

"I missed you Beth." He said.

"I missed you too. It's just that things got complicated around us. It doesn't even really involve the thing between us." She laughed, but not a happy laugh.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." He said, looking into her hands which were moving nervously. He held it and Beth looked at Jeremy. She nodded and looked at her wrist where her watch is.

"Good bye Jeremy. Please do remember that I'll always be your friend." She stood and left. I thought I saw a tear fall from Jer's eyes. Beth was sobbing quietly as she walked away from my brother.

No one's POV

Klaus left with Rebekah and forced Kohl to come with them. They went to dig up the sword of the hunter Klaus killed thousands of years ago. They found it. Now all they need was the completion of Jeremy's tattoo.

"How about we just turn a lot of humans, and let Jeremy kill them until his tattoo's complete?" Kohl suggested. They came back to Mystic Falls and met with Stefan, Jeremy and Bonnie. Kohl suggested his plans again.

"I don't want to kill innocent people." Jeremy said.

"You don't have to Jeremy. How about we hunt those who really need to die?" Stefan suggested.

After them all separated ways, Stefan met with Elena. Elena told Stefan about Jeremy and Beth.

"That's why Beth's acting a little strange." He said. They went to the Lockwood mansion to help Caroline and Tyler with arranging the Miss Mystic Falls.

"Great! I thought you bailed on me." Caroline said as Elena and Stefan entered the Lockwood mansion.

"Okay. So, here is the list of the candidates for Miss Mystic Falls, we need to know who would escort them, the interview...ah there's so many work to do!" Caroline exclaimed.

Stefan looked through the list of Miss Mystic Falls and read a familiar name on the list.

"Luna Elizabeth Salvatore?"

"Yes, She's part of the founding family." Caroline winked. The door opened and it was Damon. Caroline called him to help as well.

"Okay, you're on the catering duty and flower duty." Caroline told Damon and handed her a bunch of papers.

"Hello to you too!" Damon said sarcastically and reached for the papers, grabbed his phone and dialled for the numbers from the paper.

Beth's POV

"Red or white?" I asked Rebekah, holding out the dresses side by side as I was standing in front of the large mirror in Rebekah's room. I just got a call from Damon that I was a candidate for Miss Mystic Falls. I didn't want to do it, but Caroline would be so angry if I quit.

"It both looks good on you." Rebekah said. The red dress' length was up to my ankle, it was long so I needed heels, it was a halter dress that shows my back, it has tiny diamonds that sparkle in the light. The white dress was the same length with on shoulder that has a free cloth that hangs from the shoulder to the bottom of the dress. It was the same as the red dress, it has tiny diamonds

"That didn't help." I told her, and the door opened. It was Klaus.

"I got a call that Jeremy's tattoo's on progress. Soon, it will be completed." He told Rebekah, and then looked at me, examining the red and white dress that I was holding.

"The white one would look great on you." He smiled and left the room.

"Yes, I think the white one's really better." Rebekah agreed with Klaus.

"Then white it is!" I put down the red one and placed the white dress over me so it looks like I was wearing it in front of the mirror. Then I remembered something. I put the dress on top of the bed, and ran outside the room. Rebekah might be thinking that I was crazy, I hurried downstairs that I almost slipped.

"Careful, love." Klaus was at the bottom of the staircase, looking at me.

"Klaus!" I called him, and went down a few more steps so I was on the same level as he is.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I was...wondering if you'd like to escort me on Miss Mystic Falls?" I hesitated at first, but I still said it. He looked amused but didn't answer. _Ah stupid Beth._ It was embarrassing. He wasn't answering; he was just looking at me.

"Uh, no pressure. It's okay if you don't want to." I told him immediately.

"Sure." He said. I smiled at him. _Yes!_

"Thank you!"

Back in Rebekah's room, she was sitting on her bed. Confused.

"You asked Klaus to escort you" it wasn't a question. I just nodded.

"And Jeremy?" she asked and I just cocked my head from side to side. Her eyes were questioning and worried.

"We're not official you know. We can't move forward, the world's challenging us too much." I told her. And as much as I'd like to be with Jeremy, we can't because he has his duties and I have too. I was training on my power, Bonnie helped me at first, but when she learned about Jeremy being a hunter, she decided to help Jeremy instead. She must still like him.

Oooo

BTW I have recently made a tumblr account for this fanfiction, if you want to know more about our Beth, or see pictures of her with her Mystic Falls family and friends, you can visit:

vampirediaries-mysticmoon . tumblr . com

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction based on the TV Series: The Vampire Diaries. I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor am related to CW.

xoxo


	16. Chapter 15

PART XV

Beth's POV

Rebekah helped me with my hair and make-up. She brushed my hair and fixed my curls so it's flowing on just one side of my shoulders, the white dress reminded me of the Halloween party, when I dressed up as a Greek Goddess.

"You looked pretty Beth." Rebekah told me and I hugged her.

"Thank you Bekah." And there was a knock on the door. It was Elena.

"It's time." She said. I was the last one on the line because it was arranged alphabetically. Caroline introduced us one by one. I was very nervous and I looked down where the escorts were, at the end of the line, Klaus was standing. He was looking at me and he smiled. He was looking absolutely dashing. I remembered the night I told Stefan and Damon that I chose Klaus as my escort, the house was like a battlefield, and of course Damon was angry.

Why did I ask Klaus anyway? Well, honestly I didn't want to ask Jeremy. We talked, and there was nothing. It's like we broke up even if there's no relationship to break. Klaus was the only person I can think of to escort me. Matt will be taking Rebekah, and I'm very happy about that. Stefan was busy with the hunter thing, Tyler will take Caroline...Damon will be with Elena. Stefan and Damon asked me about Jeremy, I told them what happened.

As I was standing, I searched for the crowd where Matt is, I immediately saw him because beside him was Rebekah who was looking stunning. I was glad that Matt agreed to take her today.

"And lastly, Luna Elizabeth Salvatore escorted by Niklaus Mikaelson." Caroline announced and I started walking down the stairs, careful not to slip. At the bottom of the stairs, Klaus was standing waiting with his arms ready. Last one step, but I almost fell from the stairs, he immediately caught me, thankful for his vampire strength, no one noticed about the stunt I did.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You look spectacular. Relax." He told me. We walked towards the flat form beside the other contestants ready to dance. We were standing in front of each other, I was looking into his eyes and he was looking to mine as well. The music started.

Good thing Klaus was a good dancer. He was graceful. He did the dance perfectly even though he only attended the practice once. And we were dancing. We were looking into each others' eyes.

"If you win, I'll treat you to something." He whispered in my ear.

"Really? Then I should win this thing!" I whispered back. I didn't even notice that the dance was already finished.

After the dance, Klaus and I walked towards the bench at a higher slope so we can see everything from there. He left for a few seconds and when he came back, he was holding two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"I'm still a minor you see." I grinned at him, and reached out for the glasses.

"It will be our little secret." He winked.

I don't know all the bad things they say he's done, the reason why almost everyone hate him. Though, he and Stefan and Damon make good alliance, still Stefan loathes him.

"If you're a vampire...would you take it? The cure...if it really exists." I was shocked to hear this question from Klaus. I looked at him, he was serious.

"Yes. If it would make me a human, if it would take away my powers, and make me normal, I would. I want to fall in love with someone, get married, have kids and grow old with that someone." I answered him.

"How about you? Would you take it?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"No. I wouldn't want to change me, I would want to stay as the strongest in the world." He grinned. I looked at him, I would've say _'what a douche'_ if Caroline didn't called me.

"It's time for the awarding!" she said, and gestured for me to come.

"Let's go back." Klaus stood and offered his hand. I took it.

"And this year's Miss Mystic Falls is none other than-" Caroline started. I wasn't expecting anything so I wasn't really paying attention, in the crowd, I saw familiar faces from the school, Mayor Lockwood, Chief Forbes, the professor who was helping Bonnie and Jeremy, what was his name? And my friends were there, Damon was looking at me, he was smiling, a smile so big it's obviously saying, "That's my granddaughter over there!" so I smiled at him. I saw Rebekah and Matt, and from the corners of my eyes, I thought I saw Jeremy. I looked at the direction and he was really there. His face was composed and he wasn't looking at me.

"Luna Elizabeth Salvatore!" Caroline mentioned my name, I turned around to look at her and she was grinning, holding a crown and a sash. I won. They placed the crowned on top of my head and the sash as well; I immediately saw Damon holding my camera and took a picture of me. I giggled unwillingly, because of the sight I just saw. This is so not Damon.

"Say cheese!" He teased.

"Who are you and what having you done to Damon?" I asked him, he laughed.

"You're the one who told me that memories are important. You've become a beauty queen! This needs a commemorative photo." He winked. We took pictures of the two of us and then me and Rebekah. I remembered Jeremy, I looked around for him, but he was nowhere. Then I saw Klaus smiling and walking towards me, a few seconds later he was there beside me. Damon unwillingly took a picture of me and my escort, Klaus.

Rebekah's POV

Beth looks very pretty. As a friend, I am truly proud of her. I still don't get why she chose Klaus to escort her. She should've chosen someone from the school instead. I know that she talked to Matt to bring me here today, but I'm still happy that Matt's less angry at me now.

"Beth looks really pretty today." I said, as Caroline puts the crown in her head. I saw Matt's head turned and said,

"You look pretty today too." I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks."

Though I know that Beth's happy, I can't help but notice that she's worrying about something. Jeremy? I worry for my friend. After the pageant, Caroline invited everyone (actually, except me) to grab a drink at the Mystic Grill and Matt being the gentleman asked me to join them.

We drank for hours, and though I am a vampire, alcohol still affects me. I was a little bit tipsy, but Caroline was drunk, I realized it since she was making out with Tyler at the pool table. _Ugh_. Too much for public display of affection.

Matt was having too much fun, he was laughing so hard. And he turned to ask me if I was okay. I nodded.

"Would you like to get some air?" He asked.

"I think you're the one who needs it." I told him and we walked towards the door and out of Mystic Grill. He was still giggling like a fool.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard." He was stuttering because he was still laughing.

"You look really happy, I like it. But you're drunk happy." I noticed I was laughing too. He snorted and laughed, we were walking at the parking lot and he stopped and picked something up. It was a gold wire or something.

"A ring!" He said and did some stuff with it.

"What ring?" It was obvious that it wasn't a ring. He showed them to me, he bent the wire so it would shape like a ring.

"See?" he said proudly and grabbed my hand. We already stopped walking and he was putting the wire ring on my finger.

"It's my gift for you!" He said, grinning proudly.

"Thanks" it was silly, but I liked it and everything went so fast, fast even for a vampire like me. I froze, I felt like I was electrocuted. Matt's lips were in mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him, kissed him like it was my first time kissing someone.

After the kiss, he held my hands and we just stood there in the middle of the parking lot staring into each other's eyes.

No One's POV

The next day at school, everyone turned their heads as Rebekah walked with Matt side by side with their fingers intertwined with each other. Beth was especially happy for the two of them, although Caroline gave Matt the 'looks' which could kill thousands. Matt didn't care about what the others were saying. He was happy. Rebekah was happy and Beth was happy for them.

"You look happy." Beth told Rebekah, it wasn't a question but Rebekah nodded.

"Very happy. I never imagined myself to be feeling this way again." She said. They were walking towards the parking lot, towards Beth's truck.

"I'm really happy for you and Matt, Bekah."

"Thank you Beth. I just hope that you find yours soon too." As they reach Beth's truck, they noticed a man; he was standing beside the door of the passenger's seat. He looked up, it was Jeremy. Rebekah looked at Beth with worry.

"Call me." Rebekah whispered to Beth and left.

Jeremy walked towards Beth and smiled awkwardly.

"Um hi." He greeted.

"Jer! I almost didn't recognize you!" She hugged him but let go immediately. Jeremy looked different. Beth was wondering about how many days since she last saw him, because she noticed that Jeremy looked bigger. He suddenly looked like someone in his twenties instead of teens. The muscles in his arms are more prominent, it looked bigger as well. He was taller and Beth was worried.

"Um, congrats on winning Miss Mystic Falls." He said. Beth laughed.

"I didn't expect it. I was never the beauty queen type." She said.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jeremy asked and his phone rang. He looked at the screen, it was Bonnie. He hesitated before answering.

"Bon...nie?" He looked Beth and she just smiled. After he hangs up the phone, he turned to Beth, eyes apologizing.

"I can't today. Maybe some other time. I have to go Jer, see you around. " Beth said and Jeremy nodded. As she opens the door of the driver's seat, she looked at Jer and kissed him on the cheek.

"Take care."

A week has passed, and a new day has come. It was a beautiful day for Beth, new born vampires were all over Mystic Falls and the other day, a vampire was causing havoc in Mystic Falls and she once again escaped death, the vampire attacked her, but Jeremy being the vampire hunter saved her, because of this, Jeremy's mark was almost halfway done. She was worried for him but Jeremy's not answering any of her calls, but it is still a beautiful day.

"Okay, do your own work; go where you have to go. Don't worry about me, I'm going to clean the house, and honestly, I need you two away while I clean." She smiled.

"Really, you're going to clean the whole house alone?" Damon asked.

"No, well, Rebekah will stop by for a while." Beth grinned, and watched disappointed faces of the two vampires.

"She's my friend, she's going to help me, okay?" She added; Stefan and Damon soon left the house letting Rebekah in. Rebekah gladly lifted the heavy cabinets and table while Beth clean. Beth often laughed at Rebekah while she lifted things.

"I have a superwoman friend" Beth grinned, and Rebekah lifted the cabinet with one hand, grinning wider. After they swept all the rooms, Rebekah had to leave because she needed to meet with her now boyfriend Matt.. Beth was left in polishing the stuffs.

Damon's room has a dark aura. She opened the curtains and let the sunshine in. Better. She thought. Damon's room was simple; there were little stuff, there were bottles of whiskey, some books and some paintings. Stefan's room was the opposite; it looks more like a history professor's office. There were figurines, paintings, maps, and books, a lot of books. Beth cleaned the room, and grabbed the first book she saw, she loves books, and being inside Stefan's room full of books made her happy. She opened the book she grabbed, but it wasn't just a book. It was Stefan's diary. She didn't want to intervene with Stefan's privacy, but as she closed the book, she caught glimpse of the name Zach. She didn't want to read into it much, just a part about Zach. As she was reading a few lines, she can't help the tears falling from her eyes, her hands were shaking, the diary slipped from her hands. She went out of the house, running, she kept running and running. She was tired and hurt and disappointed; tears are making her vision blurry. She knocked at the Mikaelson mansion, the place she thought of first, she remembered that Rebekah wouldn't be there. She turned around to leave, but as she started walking a voice called her.

"Beth love?" It was Klaus. She turned around; Klaus was shocked to see Beth crying. Her sobs was like pricking his dead heart. Beth ran towards Klaus into his chest, she was sobbing hard.

"Damon killed Zach!" She cried.

ooOoo

Hi everyone! I'm back! I know it took me awhile to upload the next chapters

and for that I am extremely sorry (Please don't kill me!)

I was away for the Holidays, but don't worry, I've worked on the next chapters already...

Please enjoy and tell me about what you think!

Comments? Favorite? Follow?  
Thank you!

XOXO

Le Imaginaire Diaries [E]


	17. Chapter 16

PART XVI

No One's POV

"Here" Klaus handed her a cup of chocolate. Beth was still sobbing, staring into the cup in her hands.

"I can't believe this. How could...how could Damon kill my father?" Beth started crying again. Klaus wasn't talking he was concentrating on Beth's face. He reached for the cup in her hand and gestured for her to drink.

"Relax love." Klaus told her. She finished her drink, her eyes full of tears are slowly closing and she fell asleep. Klaus took the cup from her hand and placed it in the table. He placed the blanket on Beth and left the room.

Beth was still sleeping when Rebekah arrived at home with Matt. The two was clearly worried.

"Does Stefan or Damon know?" Matt asked Klaus. Klaus just shook his head.

"I think I should call Damon... or Stefan?" Rebekah hesitated as she reaches for her phone.

"Stefan." Matt decided.

A few moments after the conversation on the phone, there was a knock on the door.

"Where is she?" Stefan asked Rebekah.

"She's sleeping." Klaus interrupted. And suddenly, Damon appeared out of nowhere.

"What happened? Where is Beth?" His voice was dark with panic. Everyone looked at him but no one answered, he turned to Stefan whose face was unreadable.

"WHAT?" Damon repeated.

"Beth found out." Stefan said without looking at Damon's eyes. He clearly knows what this will do to both Beth and Damon.

"Found out about?" Damon was getting impatient; he was fighting the urge to just enter the mansion and look for Beth.

"...about you killing her father." Rebekah finally told him. Damon's face showed terror and sadness and guilt at the same time. If it weren't for his strength then his knees could've failed him and he would have been lying on the floor because of the anguish that he was feeling. She loved Beth so much. From the moment she walked in on their house, although he didn't display his feelings, everyone felt how Damon cared for Beth. He wanted to protect Beth from everything that could hurt her. He didn't even realize that he was the one she needed protection from.

"It's late. We should let her stay here for the night. Let's go Damon." Stefan suggested, but Damon wasn't moving. He was just staring into nothingness.

"Damon, I think it's a good idea. I would look after her." Rebekah told him.

"I'm not leaving. I will wait here until she wakes up." Damon pursed his lips.

The next morning, Beth wakes up with a headache; it must be because of the crying, she thought. Rays of sun have entered the room by the window. Her head was fogged and her eyes hurt from crying, then she remembered again. She sobbed and stood out of the bed. She can't remember how she ended up being in this bed, she remembered sitting in the library with Klaus but not moving to a room. She realized that she was still at the Mikaelson mansion because of the view from the window.

_This isn't Rebekah's room._ She thought. _Klaus?_ A familiar voice startled her.

"You're awake, finally." Beth turned around and ran towards the door.

"Bekah!" Beth hugged Rebekah. She was like a child whom her parents just got home to.

"Ah Beth. I was so worried. I'm sorry. Sorry." Rebekah patted Beth's head. She felt guilty for not being at home when Beth needed her.

As Beth went down the stairs, she saw Klaus, she stopped.

"Klaus, thank you for letting me in." She said.

"You're too interesting to be ignored love, come anytime." Klaus answered with much enthusiasm that there should be. He realized it and fixed his brows. The two walked away, but Klaus turned around to look at Beth.

"Beth." He called and she immediately turned to him.

"It hurts because the one who did it to you was someone important, someone you love, someone you truly care for. It's like they betrayed you. As I am, you'd be surprised to know that there are things that I regret and I'm sure Damon too. But no one can bring the past, what happened already happened. You can only choose whether to hate Damon for the rest of your life or just let it past, because what is important is now. You said that they're your only family now. So you have to make a choice and I hope you chose the latter, because I know that you don't want to hate Damon." Klaus added. This must be the longest dialogue Beth had heard from Klaus. She nodded and stepped up the stairs again until she was on the same level as Klaus. She hugged him, Klaus' eyes widened, he was caught off guard. He stood there awkwardly.

"Thanks Klaus. Really." And she left.

As she closed the mansion's door behind her, she saw a black figure in the shade beside the fountain. It was Damon. No, she didn't want to talk to him right now. She doesn't know what to say, or how to react. She was afraid that she'll just end up crying. Damon walked towards her.

"No Damon. Don't come any closer." She said, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry Beth. I don't know what to say. But I am really sorry." Damon emphasized the last sentence. Beth looked up to Damon's face which was showing pain. It hurts her, to see him in pain. But she needed time.

At home, she found Stefan finishing her unfinished work on cleaning the house, specifically at his room. Stefan looked at her but didn't say anything. He didn't want to pain her even more. He smiled at her ruefully. She walked in and sat on his bed.

"Klaus told me that it hurts because I love Damon." She spoke softly. Stefan was looking at her with pain in his eyes. She continued,

"I don't know what to do. I love Damon, I love my father. I can't forgive him that easy, can I? But I feel that if I won't be angry at Damon, it's like I'm betraying my father. But I don't want to hate Damon. Not ever." She started crying and Stefan sat beside her.

"He's changed. I know that he regrets killing your father, Beth. I'm so sorry you have to read it. We should've told you earlier."

That day, Beth just stayed in her room. Rebekah came to check if she's fine, she entered her room and noticed that the room was dark and only the light in the room is from the flickering candle lamp. She grabbed the curtains and opened them widely allowing the sunlight to enter. She blew the candle and pulled Beth's blanket.

"No!" Beth was being rebellious and fighting with the pulling of her blankets.

"You need sunlight Beth! It will make you feel more miserable if this place is too gloomy." She climbed to the bed beside her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Beth said in a voice so low, a normal human won't be able to hear.

"Did you know that Klaus staked me and my entire family?" She said to Beth and Beth pulled from the hug to look at Rebekah, her eyes wide with shock.

"What? How? When was this?"

"For many, many years, he kept all of us in coffins. He killed our father too. Do you know why I still live with him in that mansion?" she asked and Beth shook her head.

"It's because I love him. I do hate him for keeping me in a coffin for so many years, but I still love him with equal measure. Like Damon and Stefan, he and my brothers are the only family I have left. We promised that we will be together always and forever, I know there's reason for everything... but Beth, when you love someone you get irrational and whatever happens, that love will outshine the hate and hurt."

"I know Bekah...I know."

Rebekah's POV

"I'm still worried for Beth. I know she doesn't really hate Damon, she just hate the fact that his father was killed by him...ugh, why is everything always twisted?" I pouted, Matt hates it when I nag, and he smiled at me and immediately gave me a quick kiss. I like how Matt's not too awkward with me anymore; I especially like it when he's being playful.

"You worry too much. Beth is strong. I know she can handle everything." Matt assured me.

"Does Jeremy know?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure; I haven't seen him since the after party for the Miss Mystic Falls. I don't think he does, he was too occupied with the hunter thing, good thing that Bonnie and Professor Shane's helping him. And I haven't seen Beth today as well. Where's she?" Matt asked.

"She stayed home today, that reminds me..." I wanted to call her since this morning, but I thought it was too early to call. I opened my bag to get my phone and dialled her number. In the corridor, she saw Stefan and Elena walking with Caroline. They waved at our direction. I've been in good terms with everyone because of Beth, I can't say that they truly trust me but nonetheless, they believe that I am really Beth's friend.

"Hey Bekah!" Beth greeted on the other line, her voice a little better. I felt less worried.

"Uhm, Hi. I'm just checking if you've woke up. How are you?" I asked her.

"Yes, I woke up earlier that I expected actually. Good thing Elena's keeping me company." And I felt shiver down my spine, my eyes widened with terror as I look to the corridor where Caroline and Stefan were talking to Elena.

"Elena?" I mumbled, holding a shriek...and then I can't hold it any longer. Matt grabbed me, worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked. And I noticed that Caroline, Stefan and Elena were beside us. I listened to the phone again, this time it wasn't Beth's voice but another woman's.

"Long time, Rebekah." She spoke with a little hint of Russian accent. Her voice was the same as Elena's.

"Katerina Petrova" I muttered her name separating each syllable conspicuously.

ooOoo

Am I the only one hurt that Beth knew about Zach's death?

And what's Katherine doing back in Mystic Falls?

Well... to find out, you have to read the next chapters!

Please do tell me what you think, comment your thoughts!

How about a follow? favorite?

I love you everyone and thank you!

XOXO

Le Imaginaire Diaries [E]


	18. Chapter 17

PART XVII

Beth's POV

My phone rang and Rebekah's name appeared on the screen. I answered immediately to not worry her.

"Hey Bekah!" I greeted her. I felt much better today.

"Uhm, Hi. I'm just checking if you've woken up. How are you?" She asked me, obviously hiding the worry. If I could see her now, I know her forehead would show worry lines.

"Yes, I woke up earlier that I expected actually. Good thing Elena's keeping me company." I told her while looking up to Elena who's playing with her thick curly hair. Elena feels different, but I was glad that I didn't have to stay home alone. She reached out her hand asking for the phone, she was tapping her foot impatiently so I gave it to her without telling Rebekah.

"Long time, Rebekah." She said. I took the chance to examine her. Her brown eyes were complimented with dark eye shadow making her look more feline. She was wearing a red top under a leather jacket, a skinny black jeans and studded boots. I didn't know Elena was into rock star fashion. My thoughts were interrupted when she returned the phone with a smile.

I looked at her face and saw the veins moving in her eyes, her expression changed, her brown eyes turned deep black. Her face turned to something scary, like a demon if that's what a demon looks like, blood thirsty.

"No Elena..." I whispered as I stepped backward, away from her.

"Well... Elizabeth. I didn't know you where this easy to trick..." She was impatient. She said this in slow manner, making it look like she was talking to a child. I don't understand, why would Elena want to hurt me? She stepped closer to me and I step backwards.

"What are you doing Elena?" I asked her, I don't want to hurt Elena with my power. But she was still coming closer. I can't think quickly and concentrate. She's now a step away. She grinned wider. I tried to use my power, she winced and shrieked. She was holding her head. My power worked. And then her agony turned into laughter. She turned her head up and looked straight at me, still laughing.

"I'm sorry little Beth. I was honestly expecting more...given of what you are. I'm disappointed, didn't anyone thought you how to use your power? The power within you... the power that's in your blood?" And as she said the last word, she grabbed my arm and reached for my palm, she used her fingernails to cut it, blood started flowing in my palm, and it made me quiver. The rusty smell of my blood was all over the room... My head was spinning because of the blood.

What is Elena talking about? What does she mean by what I am? I collapsed into the floor. She sat in front of me like a tiger and me the prey. Tears started flowing down my cheeks; my hands are shaking from fear, my palm aching. I cannot burn Elena because she's Elena, I could never kill her. I could only use the trick Bonnie thought me, to make the veins in her head pop so she would be hurt, but she's clearly not affected by it. And even if I do know other things to do with my power, I'm still too weak! And blood is making me queasy.

"What are you talking about Elena? What do you know about me? Why are you doing thi-" I didn't get to finish my question, with a loud bang Elena was flying across the room. Damon pinned her to the floor with a wood in his hand from a foot of the table he split in half. He wouldn't possibly stake Elena, would he?

And there was noise from the front door. Rebekah came running to me. She saw the blood in my hand and used a handkerchief to tie it. She helped me stood up. Stefan was now helping Damon pin Elena on the floor. I turned around to see Matt standing beside me, behind him was Caroline and beside her...

"Elena?" I managed to blurt. Elena looked at me, worried. How is this possible? That there are two Elena? Are they twins?

"I'm sorry Beth." Elena said, the one with straight hair.

"Kill her! Kill Katerina." Rebekah shouted, she was noticeably shaking from anger, she was holding me, so she can't actually run to the other Elena whom she called Katerina, and kills her. After what Rebekah said, Damon aimed for Katerina's heart.

"No! No... stop. I know what Beth is. I can tell her everything I know about her!" She yelled, stopping Damon as the stake was almost on her skin. Damon looked at me. And I looked at him and then at the woman under him.

"Don't listen to her Beth. She's a great liar." Elena said, obviously, this woman, Katerina have angered many people in this room.

"What if she's telling the truth?" I said to no one in particular.

"She never tells the truth Beth. Don't listen to her!" Now Caroline has spoken as well. What does this woman did that no one trusts her? And Damon started aiming for her heart again.

"Your mother... she was Greek!" Katerina said swiftly. I stepped closer at her. I know that only told Damon, Stefan and Rebekah were the only ones whom I told that my mother was Greek. Greece was where they found my mother when she was a baby; she was adopted by the Skotos, and got their surname. But no one knew if her parents were Greek. She tried to look for them, but her parents doesn't have any records, there's no means of finding them, like they didn't exist at all.

"Yes Beth. I know. Trust me." Katerina told me.

"I'm afraid I have to listen to what she's going to say..." I said out loud. So they'd think that I really mean it. Rebekah released my arm and then she was now beside Katerina, she lifted her by the neck so she was sitting.

"You are to not run away or leave until I say so. You would tell the truth about Beth." Rebekah told Katerina in a low voice, her eyes fixed on hers. Is this how vampires compel? Rebekah once told me that the original vampire can compel vampires. So, is she compelling her? Katerina just nodded and Rebekah returned to my side.

"Now tell me, Katerina." I told her.

"I'd like it better if you'd just call me Katherine. That name has too much pain in it." She said and glared at Rebekah.

"Please. What do you know about my mother?" I repeated.

"In Greek mythology, there was a deity; she was beautiful, wise and curious. Her father Zeus and her mother Hera loved her so much; she was everyone's favorite except for Aphrodite who was jealous of her. For her father who loved her so much gave her the moon and everything the moon owns. She became the Goddess of the moon." Catherine looked at each of us.

"What does this have to do with me? Or my mother? You're not telling anything important!" I was getting impatient and annoyed. I sat down in front of her, glaring at her.

"I am compelled to tell you the truth. Now shut up and let me finish!" She glowered at me. I waited impatiently. Sitting as I wait for Katherine to finish.

"Okay, so this Goddess of the Moon, as curious as she could be, went to earth to survey the humans, she was amazed by their weakness and darkness. She stayed on earth for years, fascinated with how the humans were; she fell in love with a human..." She glanced back and forth at Elena, Damon and Stefan, and then continued... "And of course her mother and father were against it. She said that she would choose to become mortal and be normal to be able to be with the human. Her parents got angry, especially Zeus and vanished her into the human world without knowledge of who she really was, her memories were erased and when she was thrown on earth, she returned to becoming an infant. But she was the daughter of Zeus and Hera; even they cannot remove her goddess powers from her. Every one thousand year, that Goddess was reincarnated." She looked at me, a look that was saying that I should be able to figure out what she'll say next. But I am still confused.

"So, you're saying that Beth's mother was the reincarnation of the Goddess that you were talking about?" Stefan asked Katherine. She rolled her eyes at him.

"And her mother's name was Selene. It does make sense. Selene means Moon. If her power stayed with her, then when she gave birth to you, it makes you part Goddess, that's why you have powers as well. And she named you Luna...the moon." Rebekah assumed.

"Well, finally! You got it. Okay, but my story isn't finished yet. Because it gets more interesting..." She winked at me. I don't know if I should believe her. But she was compelled to tell the truth. How does she know all of this?

"You see, the man she fell in love with, he was also cursed. For Zeus thought that he took away his precious daughter, he made him a slave of the moon. So when the moon was full, he turns into a werewolf and he became the very first werewolf." She looked at Rebekah, grinned and said,

"Yes, he was your brother's great ancestor."

I was still shock with everything I've heard. I finally got the answer to my questions. Why I have a weird power. Why I'm not like Bonnie, a witch. Why I was different ever since I was born, why I love the moon and dark things.

"How did you know all of this?" I asked her.

"Dear Beth. I have lived long enough. Longer that Damon and Stefan's and even longer than Elena. I spent years running away from your best friend's brothers. I was bored and the story interests me. So I've researched. I have found you a few years back. I didn't care since I have no use of you... yet. And then I found out that your father was a Salvatore... You became more interesting. You know, there are other creatures that are under the moon. You see, witches gain their power from nature, nature from the moon, have the spirits talked to you? Spirits worship your blood... and the vampires are the slave of the moons as well, did anyone tried to compel you? You see, no one can. You're a very powerful young lady Beth. But you're very weak and fragile, you can be easily destroyed. A vampire's blood cannot heal you, nor can it change you to one." She laughed an evil laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

oOo

Thanks for reading! Please do comment, favorite and follow! love you guys!

XOXO

Le Imaginaire Diaries [E]


	19. Chapter 18

PART XVIII

Damon's POV

Finding out that your granddaughter is part Goddess is actually not a good thing. Especially now that we do know, she needs more protection, she can't turn into vampire, and what worries me more is that she can't be healed by vampire blood. I don't know what game Katherine is playing now, but I was glad I was around the corner to save Beth. I'm happy that she has a goddess power that could protect her, and a goddess brain that cannot be compelled.

I was walking around the boarding house; I noticed that the light in Beth's room is still on. Is she still awake? Does everything revealed today bother her? I wanted to talk to her but I can't because I still can't change the fact that I killed his father. I realized that I was always the one who hurts the people I love. I looked up and wait for Beth to turn off the lights, she didn't. I listened for her heartbeat, it wasn't a steady sound... showing that she's awake and alive. And then I saw a silhouette in her window. It was Beth, gazing at the moon. A few moments later, she closed her window and the lights were off.

"Now everytime I look at the moon, I will think of Beth." It was Stefan sitting outside the porch on the front of the boarding house, looking at the moon.

"Me too." I looked up to the moon as well. It wasn't a full moon, but the moon was big tonight. Shining in the sky, in the middle of the darkness.

"If we could turn back time, would you rather not let her know about Zach's death?" Stefan asked suddenly.

"No. If I could turn back time, I would not kill Zach." I looked down on my palms. Thinking of the day I killed Zach. It wasn't a very nice memory. My daylight ring was removed. I was hungry I had to drink my hawk's blood. Caroline could've helped me but Zach made her escape. I winced at the memory as I strangle Zach. I was like that before.

"Time heal all wounds." Stefan grinned at me.

"Well, that's very comforting brother! And very cliché as well." I told him, I was laughing and he joined in and laughed as well.

Beth's POV

A new day has come, I have found out about who my mother was, and why I have powers. I am feeling a little ecstatic, to be honest. I am not a witch but a daughter of a goddess. How cool is that? The heat of the sun was comforting. It was embracing me. After taking a bath, I noticed a note on my bed. Was it here earlier? I looked around the room but no one's there. I sat at the foot of my bed on my towel. The note reads:

_Beth._

_Now that you know who you are, be sure to thank the moon. And since I was the one to tell you everything, I'd let you in on a little secret. If you really hate your powers that much, remember the cure for vampires? It's a cure for the entire curse under the moon. If it's been found, then it could cure you as well._

_ P.S. You're a big part of that cure. Being the daughter of the moon goddess, you can definitely find it. You just have to look._

_Katherine._

She knows about the cure as well? How much does that woman know? So I've decided. I will find the cure. It could help me, and Elena. It's the cure that Stefan and Klaus were looking for. It was the reason why Jeremy needed to become a hunter. If I find it, then... Stefan would be happy and Jeremy would be relieved.

I quickly put on clothes, grabbing anything that I first saw. It was a white sheer polo top, floral shorts, and white oxford shoes that Caroline gave me. I grabbed a blue shoulder bag where I dumped my wallet, truck keys and phone. I didn't have much time, I just combed my hair with my fingers and left. I decided to not take the truck; I didn't want anyone to see me.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally reached the Mikaelson mansion. I knocked but there's no one there except for Tony, one of Klaus' hybrids whom I encountered before. He was friendly and nice. He let me in. I've been familiar with the Mikaelson mansion, I was in a hurry, I checked on the library but Klaus wasn't there, and finally I've reached the hallway where Klaus' room is. I knocked several times, but there was no answer.

"Klaus?" I called. Still, there was no answer. Then I heard footsteps on the corridor, the sound it made was that of a stiletto. Clearly, it wasn't Klaus. Rebekah. I panicked, she should not see me here, I don't want to tell her about my plan, she would not agree to it. The door of Klaus' room was not locked; I opened it and went inside. His room was clean and modern. There are paintings on the wall, and in the middle of the room was a big white bed. I still hear the footsteps outside.

"Klaus!" Rebekah called. Oh no. I panicked again. I looked around to see if there's somewhere I can hide to.

"Klaus!" Rebekah called again, she sounded angry, I saw the door opening, I opened another door and went inside it. The water was splashing.

"Well..." A voice startled me. I turned around to see Klaus, he was naked. Water was flowing from the overhead shower and I was drench as well.

"Klaus!" There was a knock on the door it was Rebekah. I involuntarily let out a silent gasp. Klaus grabbed me, I can feel his body on my back, and it was cold. He placed his hand on my mouth so I wouldn't make a sound.

"What love?" He shouted over the splash of water, talking to Rebekah.

"Why are there hybrids on this house again? I told you to not bring them here! Dismiss them or I'll chop their heads off!" Rebekah shouted and a few moments later, we heard the door closed with a bang. Now I'm dripping wet. Klaus turned the shower off. I didn't dare turn around.

"So, would you explain why you're here love?" he whispered in my ear. His body was too close to me. I just nodded. I went out the bathroom into his room and waited for him. I was completely wet. My shoes, ugh, the shoes Caroline gave me are now dripping wet and my hair drenched. A few moments after, Klaus was out of the bathroom as well. He was only wearing a towel on his lower body. I noticed the muscles in his torso and his pale skin reflected the sunlight coming from an open window. His hair was wet and it was pointing in every way. He looked younger. He was looking at me and noticed that I was drenched as well. He grabbed something from the table beside him and threw it to me.

"Change into this first, I'll ask Tony to dry your clothes. You can change in the bathroom." He ordered me and I nodded. What was I getting myself into?

The bathroom was huge, then why'd have to stand beside him? I glanced at myself in the mirror, and noticed that my sheer top drenched was showing my insides. He saw it. I blushed because of shame. I covered my face with my two hands and felt the warm.

I removed all of my clothes and examine the shirt he gave me; it was a blue long sleeve. I put it on and it was clearly his, because the arms were too long, I folded it so it goes up to my elbows. The length was fine, it goes down until it covers my bum; I dare not remove my underwear but is it okay if I let Tony dry my bra? I felt myself blush again. I noticed that I buttoned the shirt wrongly so I undid it to fix it. I dried my hair with an extra towel I found inside the bathroom. I felt embarrassed and I wished that I didn't have to leave the bathroom. I inhaled and exhaled a large breath and finally had the courage to go out.

Klaus was sitting on a chair near the window, he was observing me when I went out the bathroom, and I couldn't stop myself from blushing. I noticed that he already changed; he was wearing a grey V-neck shirt that was showing his chest.

"I'm sorry. I promise I will explain everything" I finally managed to speak. This is so embarrassing.

"I'm waiting." He smiled at me.

"Okay, so... yesterday I found out about my mother and why I have powers. It's because I'm not a witch, it's actually because my mother was a goddess of the moon. She was reincarnated, but her powers remained." I told him.

"And who told you this?" He asked without looking at me.

"Katherine." I answered him, as I mentioned the name he looked at me and his brows furrowed.

"Katerina. Interesting. And what does this have to do with you being here and intruding my bath?" He smiled and I blushed as I remembered the scene. I looked down on my fingers who where tweaking a button on my shirt.

"She left me a note this morning. I think that she didn't want anyone else to know. Please don't tell anyone, especially Rebekah and Stefan...and Damon." I looked at him under my eyelashes. I grabbed my satchel and took out the note and handed it to him. He sniffed it.

"Katerina Petrova." He said under his breath. He looked dangerous during that moment. He was reading the note and looked at me.

"Help me find the cure."

Klaus' POV

"I will help you find the cure. Finding it is at my best interest."

"She said that I could definitely find it. But where should we start?" She asked me. I don't really know. If I only have Katherine in my hands, then it would be easier to find her. Should I find her? But I dare not to risk any of my hybrids.

"If your mother is the Moon Goddess, and Katherine told the story and left you a note about the cure after, then isn't it too conspicuous? She told the story because the cure has something to do with your mother or your blood. Then, we should start by getting answers in Greece." I told her, her face was astounded.

"If we have to start there, then only you could go there." She said. Oh, yes, the two Salvatore wouldn't allow her, and she doesn't want them to know.

"Then run off with me." I told her. I realized a few seconds after that what I just said sounded a little different. But I didn't care. There was a knock on the door; it was Tony with Beth's dried clothes. Beth opened the door and Tony handed her the paper bag and smiled. I saw Tony examined Beth who's only wearing my shirt. I didn't like the way Tony looked at her.

"Thank you Tony." She said.

"You're dismissed Tony. Now leave the house with the other hybrids." I ordered him. She walked towards the bathroom and said,

"I'll go change now."

I waited for her to change clothes. I grabbed my phone and dialled a number.

"Tony, I want you to arrange flights to Greece... Yes for two. You know the drill. Reserve the other seats as well. So no one will be around us. Do it immediately and call me." The bathroom's door opened and she was out the door. She was wearing a white polo top and floral shorts, her white shoes were dried as well, so I guess it is okay now.

"I've ordered Tony to arrange a flight as soon as possible." I told her.

"Okay, then I'll tell Damon and Stefan that I need to leave." She was walking out the door to leave. I followed her.

"I will call you." I told her.

"Yes please. Thank you Klaus." And she was gone on the hallway. I turned to my room and it felt empty again.

oOo

***Thank you for reading! Please do subscribe for new updates on The Vampire Diaries: The Mystic Moon. Comments, suggestions, reactions are very much appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor I am related to the CW.

ooOoo

Hey, I was thinking of moving to WattPad, because I've recently started writing non-fanfiction stories (fictions heh); and I think it's a good venue for it...what do you think?

XOXO

Le Imaginaire Diaires [E]


	20. Chapter 19

PART XIX

Beth's POV

I finally got home, tired from walking. As I enter, I saw Damon seating on the couch. He glanced up when he heard the door. He looked at me and didn't say anything. I continued walking until I was at the bottom of the stairs. I turned back and walked to him.

"Damon. Thank you for saving me." I told him. He looked at me.

"I would not let anything or anyone hurt you. But I'm sorry; I couldn't protect you from me." He told me. My heart ache as I saw Damon's eyes full of regret and sorrow. I reached for him and hugged him.

"Damon, I'm sorry. Please don't think that." I cried in his arms. At least I will leave Damon without hard feelings.

I climbed to my bed, tired. My phone rang, it was Klaus.

"Everything's prepared. We'll leave tomorrow morning." And he hung up. Tomorrow morning? I didn't expect it to be that quick. I thought that I still have time to say good bye to Rebekah and Jeremy. I typed a sms and sent it to Jeremy and Rebekah.

_Let's meet at the Grill tonight at 9. Please be there. –Beth_

It was a quarter to 9. I was tired, but I need to go there to meet Jeremy and Rebekah. I hope Jer receives my text. I drove to the Mystic Grill, jumped out of truck, as I entered, I saw Rebekah and beside him was Matt talking to Jeremy. _Jeremy! Thank Gods!_ I thought.

"Beth!" Rebekah hugged me. I smiled at them. Matt and Jeremy stopped talking and looked at me. I smiled at Matt and Jeremy walked towards me. After Rebekah released me, I couldn't stop myself from hugging Jeremy. He was different. His body was more muscular, he was taller and he looked like he aged. I missed him so much.

"So, when you finally let go of Jeremy, will you tell us why you want to meet with us?" Matt teased. I let go of Jeremy.

"I just missed everyone." I told them and I looked at Jeremy, he was looking at me too. We drank a few drinks; Jeremy and I aren't allowed to drink yet, so Rebekah bought us the drinks. I missed this. Everything seems normal, except that Jeremy was a vampire hunter with an invisible tattoo that is a map towards the cure, Rebekah's an original vampire, Matt fell in love with an original vampire and I...I'm a daughter of a goddess.

"Did you know? About my mother?" I asked Jeremy.

"Yes, Matt told me earlier. I'm happy that you finally know what you truly are. I'm happy for you." He said. It was a bit heartbreaking, that he-my almost lover, that's what Rebekah and I call him- is saying that he's happy for me. And the laughter earlier transformed into an awkward silence.

"I'll be leaving for a while." I finally told them. Rebekah shot me a pained look.

"What? Why?" The three voices echoed altogether.

"I'm sorry Bekah. I just have to go to Pennsylvania to look for things about my mother, and I think it will take a while." I told her.

"I'll come with you. You can't go alone! Surely Damon and Stefan wouldn't allow it." She said the words so fast. I thought she was crying.

"I think I have to find these things alone. But don't worry; I'll be back, Bekah. I wouldn't leave Mystic Falls forever." I gave her an encouraging smile. In the end, Bekah approved unwillingly.

"Promise that you'll be careful. And Pennsylvania is just a few hours away, call us anytime and we'll be there." She said.

"Yes I promise." I smiled. It was almost midnight when we finished. Jeremy walked me to the truck, Rebekah and Matt already left.

"Please be careful there Beth." He told me. I looked up at him; he was surely taller than before. I tiptoed to reach his face and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and he holds my hips and I couldn't pull out of it, when did he become this strong? I missed him. This kiss was different from our other kisses; I could feel the longing and passion in our kiss.

"I miss you, good bye Jer, please be careful too." I opened the truck door and started the engine. At home, Stefan and Damon were waiting for me.

"Rebekah called." Stefan looked up at me. So Bekah told them already, sneaky young lady! I will miss her.

"So, she already told you. Then, I just have to repeat the things I've told them. You can't stop me because I feel that this is the right thing to do. You can't come with me because I need to find this myself." I told them. Damon was silent for a moment and stood up.

"No no no no! I lost you when you found out about your father. I won't let you away from me anymore!" Damon was furious.

"Damon, I'm sorry! You won't lose me, ever. I will be back!" I promised him.

"When are you living?" Stefan asked me, ignoring the raged Damon.

"Tomorrow morning." I answered him while looking at Damon.

"Tomorrow morning?!" Damon repeated.

"I will miss you both." I told them, and I grabbed his arm and he hugged me.

"Be careful. Be very careful. Call us every day, okay? Tell us everything. Don't talk to strangers." He said. I laughed.

"Thank you Damon! I love you and Stefan too. I will definitely call you."

That night, I haven't been able to sleep. I was tired since yesterday's walking from the Mikaelson's mansion. I packed my clothes; I didn't pack everything because I will be back soon, when I found the cure. I packed my camera and my lenses, and my diary from Stefan. There was a light knock on my door, it was Damon.

"Hey. You should be sleeping. Or you'll get tired easily tomorrow when you drive." He said, and walked up to me. He held out a box.

"What's this?" I asked him as I reach for the box.

"I found it when I was cleaning your father's things." He said. I opened it and inside was a silver bracelet with tiny stars and crescent moon with blue stones in it.

"It's beautiful." I said. He took it and put it in my arm.

"I think it's a gift for your mother. You should have it now. The opal stones are like your eyes." He kissed my forehead and left the room. I didn't realized that I fell asleep on the floor, my phone buzzed and I opened a message from Klaus, saying that I have to leave an hour after receiving the message.

I quickly got up and took a shower. I removed the bracelet so it would get wet. I scanned my now almost empty closet for clothes that I would wear. I grabbed the baby blue doll dress that was left on the hanger and wore the bracelet. Should this be okay? I haven't been to Greece and I don't know what weather to expect so I didn't really know what to pack.

Damon helped me with my bags. I climbed up the truck and started the engine. Rebekah, Stefan and Damon stood at the patio as I drive away.

"You're late!" Klaus bawled as he stands in the middle of the airport. I noticed that people was looking at him. He looked gorgeous in his white V-neck shirt and blue pants, if I didn't know him, I would think that he's some kind of celebrity. In his right arm, he was holding a dark gray jacket and a bag on his left.

"I'm sorry. I needed to dispose my truck you see, so no one would suspect anything." I explained.

"Okay, we have 5 minutes before the flight. Do you have everything you need?" He asked me, annoyed. I nodded, and saw Tony behind him.

"Hello Tony! Are you coming with us?" I greeted him. He shook his head.

"No, He's not coming no hybrid will come with us, they're needed to stay in Mystic Falls so they could monitor Jeremy and his tattoos." He answered for Tony.

When our flight was called, I bent down to grab my bags but Klaus beat me to it, he picked up my bags and helped me with it. He carried all the bags with ease. He was strong.

When we entered the airplane, I noticed that no one else was there, just the two of us. Is there really no one travelling to Greece? Isn't it famous like New York? I don't know. There were single seats in each row, each seat looks comfortable.

"Sit anywhere" He said. I nodded, and looked around for a nice place.

"First time to fly first class? I bought all the other seats." He said smugly. He bought all the seats? I rolled my eyes at him. Why would he do that? It must have cost a fortune, but then again, he's lived for what, thousand years? Surely, he's got a lot of money.

I took out my camera and took pictures. The view was very beautiful. I cannot deny that it was my first time on a plane because I was smiling widely, the flight was boring. Every now and then, a steward would come and ask me if I needed something, or want something. I wanted to talk to Klaus, but he was too snob and maybe he's still annoyed because I was late. I was groggy, I haven't slept since yesterday. I felt my eyes closing.

"Wake up Elizabeth." It wasn't Klaus' voice. The voice was very familiar; it was a woman's voice.

"Mother?" I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in the seat of the plane anymore. I was in lying in white sand. I looked around but my mother wasn't there. But I can hear her breathing. I looked up and the sun was shining brightly, it was hurting my eyes.

I heard thunder from a distance, and there, I saw black clouds, it was coming crawling towards me until it covered the sun. I was enveloped in the thick black clouds and I couldn't breathe. I was choking on it, I was coughing. And I heard my mother's voice once again.

"There's no turning back now. It's time Elizabeth. It's time." And all I can see was darkness because of the black clouds, I still can't breathe.

"Wake up! Wake up!" someone was shaking me. I shot my eyes open and saw Klaus' face. His face looked worried, and his hands were on both of my shoulders. His eyes were focused on me. I noticed that his eyes were ocean blue with speckles of sharp dark gray and light blue in it; it reminded me of something I can't remember. His eyelashes were long, and his facial hair was light brown, almost blonde, a lighter shade from the color of his hair. I forced myself to cough once more and he was back in his seat on my left.

"I'm sorry. It was just a dream." I told him, I clutched my neck.

"And in your dream you were dying? Do you know that it was so difficult to wake you up?" He said, and he's once again irritated.

"I dreamed of my mother, in my dreams she was talking to me. I've dreamed of her before, she said that 'it's time', and my dream just now, she also said it...and she said that I couldn't turn back now... Is she talking about finding the cure?"

"And in your dream, she was choking you?"

"No, of course not. She's not actually there. Just...her voice. I wish I'd seen her face. There was thick black clouds... it was choking me, making it hard to breathe."

We reached New York a few hours after. I've never been to New York as well. We took another flight that will take us to Europe. I was very exhausted when the flight to Athens left. The plane we got this time was different from the flight to New York. There are other people in the plane now. Klaus sat beside me.

"We should not look conspicuous, you see. And I might get hungry during the trip." He smiled. I winced at his smile, I didn't helped me knowing that he might drink someone's blood in this plane, as exhausted as I was, I couldn't get myself to sleep. I glared at him.

"You should really sleep now. I'll wake you up when we're there." He ordered and I shook my head.

"You're going to drink someone." My eyes are giving up.

"No." He answered.

"Don't hurt anyone." I told him while my eyes are closed.

When I woke up the light inside the plane was dimmed. My head was resting on the arm of the person beside me. Klaus. I glanced up at him, he was sleeping. He looked younger while he was sleeping. I am tempted to touch his long lashes, to know how it feels like. The speakers said that we'll be arriving soon. I looked out the window and saw in the darkness, the lights of the houses underneath. It was spectacular.

"Do you like the view?" He asked.

"I thought you were sleeping. It's very beautiful."

ooooOOOOoooo

lol I sucked at math, and I was confused if 'XIX' was actually the right roman numeral for 19.

Anyways, what do you think?

Tell me what you think!  
Don't forget to favorite, follow or whatever.

Oh yes, the MysticMoon tumblr is still up btw:

vampirediaries-mysticmoon . tumblr . com

Follow? ;)


	21. Chapter 20

PART XX

Klaus' POV

It was early morning when we reached Athens; it was 3 in the morning. Beth was still sleepy, I helped her with her bags, a black car was waiting for us, it was the car Tony rented for us. An old man went out and greeted us.

"Welcome to Greece! You can call me Sebastiani; I'm here to take you and your wife to the hotel." He spoke in hard Greek accent. I was going to tell him that Beth wasn't my wife, that she's only 17…but she someday wants to marry someone…a normal human man who would let her have his children… I snapped out of the thought when Beth spoke.

"Hello Sebastiani!" She yawned and entered the car. She didn't tell him that I wasn't his husbad. Sebastiani helped me with the bags. After mere 10 minutes, we reached the hotel. It was near the Parthenon. The lady gave me the door card. I gave the other one to Beth.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked her. Several hours of travel, I am thirsty.

"Nope. I'm too tired to be hungry." She entered her room. I forgot to give her bags to her, so I knocked. She opened quickly.

"Your bags." I said. She reached for the bags, but she couldn't even lift it. How did she manage to carry it at the airport? She must be too tired. I lifted the bags and walked in, and turned to Beth and lifted her like how a bride would be carried by his new husband.

"What!" She complained but I was already beside her bed, I put the bags down with one hand, and I put her in bed carefully. She was looking at my face and it felt uncomfortable. Why did I do this anyway? For a moment I stayed there bent over her in the bed, her eyes were the lightest blue, it was almost gray, it was the color of the skies on a bright day. Her long brown lashes were brushing against her cheeks whenever she blinks. She was holding her breath; I can hear her hummingbird heartbeat in the silent room. I saw blood rush to her cheeks and now I felt even thirstier. I stood up and fixed my shirt.

"I'm going hunting. Stay here. Order any food that you want but stay here." I dare not look in her eyes, and she was breathing deeply.

Down at the hotel lobby, I saw that Sebastiani was still there. He greeted me and I walked towards him. I gave him a purse full of money.

"You will let me take the car as long as I am here, and this purse full of money that I gave you, you will use it wisely; you will stay at home care for your family or whatever you need to take care of." I told him and he nodded, he gave me the car keys and he snapped out of confusion and left the hotel.

I drove down town, to a busy club. I entered the club and ordered rum. A blonde foreign girl immediately took notice of me. She winked at me and sat at the bar beside me. I gulped the rum in my glass and turned to her.

"Let's get out of here." I told her and she stood up, letting me lead the way. Outside the club, we walked to the parking lot, the light was brighter there, I looked at her face, her face was thick with makeup and she stink of alcohol.

"This won't hurt." I whispered to her, she blinked and I noticed that her eyes were blue, light blue. They were not as pretty as Beth's, her eyes reminded me of Beth because of her eyes, I can't drink from her…but Beth is nothing like her! Beth doesn't wear makeup or wear something scandalous. I pushed her.

"Leave now." And she ran. I held my hand to my head and cocked it from side to side. So no light blue eyed victims for the moment. I just stood there and heard footsteps behind me, three footsteps which belongs to males. I turned around to see them.

"What a lucky night." The bearded guy said, he was muscular just like his two other companies, I also noticed that they're all teenagers.

"A lucky night indeed." I smiled. The other two guys pulled out a knife and pointed at me.

"If you don't want to get hurt, give us your phone and money." The bearded guy ordered. I laughed. These stupid little boys are humoring me.

"Stop laughing, or else, we will kill you! Give us your money now!" The shortest guy approached me. I grabbed his hand and took the knife from it.

"You think you can stop us with that?" He said.

"Stop it Carlo!" The bearded guy shouted at the shortest guy and took out a gun.

"Now you'll see. Give us your money now!" He ordered. I laughed again. I took the knife and stabbed myself with it, the look in their eyes were hilarious, their eyes big from shock. I pulled it out and laughed at them.

"What? This guy's crazy!" They ran quickly but I was quicker.

Beth's POV

It was almost midday when I woke up. I've slept for 7 hours, but I was still feeling groggy. I checked my phone and there was no reception. Of course! I forgot that I was in Europe. I turned my laptop on and quickly wrote an email to Rebekah.

_From: Luna Elizabeth Skotos Salvatore_

_To: Rebekah Mikaelson_

_Subject: I miss you!_

_ Bekah…_ I started typing. _I miss you! Pennsylvania is a beautiful place. _I lied. _The university if full of life! Don't worry about me, I'm doing great. Please say Hi to everyone for me. Especially Jer. Tell him I miss him._

_XOXO_

_Beth_

I quickly clicked send. I opened a new window and typed a new one.

_From: Luna Elizabeth Skotos Salvatore_

_To: Damon Salvatore_

_Subject: I'm doing great._

_ Hello Damon! I cannot find a good phone reception that's why I can't call you like I promised. But don't worry; the internet here is great so I could email you everyday; I'm doing great, really great. It's a beautiful place and good for photography. I miss you and Stefan. I'll be back soon, once I find what I'm looking for._

_XOXO_

_Beth._

I closed the laptop after I sent it. I grabbed clothes from my bag and went to take a shower. After I changed my clothes, there was a knock on the door.

"Klaus?" I called.

"Service ma'am." It said. I opened the door, and the service guy pushed a tray of food.

"I didn't order anything…" I told him, but I smelled the food and I felt my stomach, I'm hungry.

"Mister Mikaelson ordered for you ma'am. Thank you and have a nice meal." And he left. I was too hungry to mind what I was eating. There were pancakes, bacon and egg, a bowl of fruits, fresh juice and water. I can't believe how hungry I was, I finished everything. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair into fishtail braid, my hair has grown longer already. The Greek weather was warm and welcoming. I wore a white sun dress and floral scarf that hangs on both my shoulders. There was another knock on the door.

"Service?" I called.

"It's Klaus, love" Oh it was him. I opened the door and let him in. He saw the now empty tray.

"Are you full?" I nodded and remembered.

"Did you hunt?"

"Yes. I'm full as well. So let's start the search for the cure shall we?"

The black car from this early morning was waiting for us. He opened the door of the passenger's seat for me and I took a sit. He sat at the driver's seat.

"Where's Sebastiani?" I asked.

"He left the car for us to use." He answered and started the engines.

"Wait. You didn't hurt him, did you?" I asked him, afraid of the answer the he would say.

"Of course I didn't. I just compelled him to let us use this car. I gave him money." He was annoyed, maybe hurt because I accused him. I felt sorry. We drove for almost 20 minutes until we reached a deserted alley where only a few foreigners where. We went out the car and walked on a smaller alley.

"Where is this place?" I asked him.

"I asked Tony and some of the vampires to search for a witch who lives here in Athens. They found this old store where we could start asking questions. An old witch owns the place.

We entered the store; a small bell was on the door that makes a sound whenever someone enters. Inside, there was voodoo dolls hanged on the wall, skulls of animals and stuffed animals as well.

"What do you need hybrid?" An old woman emerged from the back of the store. She looked creepy at first, but as she walked out from the shadows, I saw that the old woman was beautiful, beautiful in her age.

"We're just here to ask questions." He answered and stepped closer to Klaus.

"Leave now. I can't kill you, but I can definitely hurt you." She warned.

"Brave old one. I just have to ask a few questions." He moved closer and stopped at his track, he collapse on the floor, and he cried shouts of agony.

"I told you to leave." She said.

"Please. Stop!" I begged at the old woman and kneeled beside Klaus. The shouting stopped.

"You. You are of blood." The old woman stared at me.

"You know?" I asked her and helped Klaus up.

"Why are you with this creature? You should not stay by his side." She said.

"He's helping me. Please, let us ask a few questions." I plead.

"I will, but that monster should stay out." She said and glared at Klaus. I nodded. I walked with Klaus towards the entrance.

"If she does anything to hurt you, just scream."

"Wait for me here." I told him, and went back inside.

"So, why is that monster helping you?" She asked in a small voice, she was old and weak, but her power harmed Klaus, she's strong.

"We went here together to find the cure." Her eyes grew wider with shock.

"You are looking for the cure…but you are of blood." She asked. I nodded.

"How do you know that I am of blood?" I asked her.

"I've encountered demigods before young one, demigods smell different from everyone… just like each creature, the man you called Klaus smells of foul werewolf and vampire, and his name was famous in all the creatures of the night for he was an original vampire and his werewolf blood is from the bloodline of the original werewolf." She said as she pours hot water in a cup of tea she handed the cup to me.

"Sit." She said. I smelled the tea; it was a very familiar smell.

"Vervain and…wolfsbane?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"It will protect you from a vampire and a werewolf. Especially that you're with both."

"Klaus won't hurt me. He needs me to find the cure." I told her, assuring her.

"The cure, he wants to find the cure? He wants to cure himself?" She asked. The answer was no. I don't want to lie to an old woman who was worried about me, but we need help. I nodded.

"So do you know anything about the cure?" I asked her.

"Not really, but my great grandmother used to tell me stories about the gods and goddesses. Now, tell me, which god or goddess is your parent?"

"I was told that I am a daughter of the Moon deity." I told her, and her eyes grew wider.

"The Goddess of the Moon, ah, her human lover was cursed to become the first werewolf. She owns the moon and the creatures of the moon, the creatures of the night. Only with her power will the curse be broken." She told me. I don't understand anything at all.

She continued, "Thousands of years ago, during the time of the hunters, the five tried to find the cure. They have this tattoo that would guide them to the cure. Only one of them completed the tattoo, the map towards the cure. He went there to get the cure, only to find out that the tattoo actually leads to a secret place where a sacred book was kept, the secret place was full of tricks, magic, power and furies. The hunter died there, without being able to tell anyone about what he found out."

"This secret place, can we reach it without the tattoo?" I asked her, but she shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. It's a very complicated path young one. The only way to reach it is by completing the hunter's tattoo."

"It's okay. You've helped us a lot. Thank you very much. Really." I told her and she reached for my hand.

"Please be careful." She smiled weakly and let go of my hand. I headed to the door to leave, but I turned around to ask one last question.

"The demigods, is there many other demigods?" I asked her, and she smiled and nodded.

"Most of them had done great things, many of them don't have any knowledge that they are demigods, but you… your power is one of a kind. You're the only daughter of the Moon Goddess." She answered. I smiled and waved good bye.

Klaus's back was against the wall opposite the store. He smiled at me as I close the door behind me.

"She hates me that much. Let's go now, shall we?" He said; he's in his not normal happy mood.

"Did you listen?" I asked him. He nodded.

"So, we can't really do anything until Jeremy finishes his tattoo. So…" I waited for him to continue what he's saying.

"So?"

"Did you drink the tea?" He asked me, he looked at me under his lashes.

"Oh the tea with vervain and wolfbane…" I actually forgot about the tea, because the story the old woman was telling was too interesting. I shrugged and smiled. As we drive back to the hotel room, I took out my camera and took pictures. We passed by the Parthenon, the view was breathtaking. Klaus turned and drove towards the temple.

"Since we're here, you should take a closer look and take pictures." He said and I smiled widely. When the car stopped, I opened the door and ran towards the temple. There were other foreigners there as well. The sun was almost setting in the horizon, it was a beautiful view. I took pictures of the happy people around me, and from my viewfinder, I saw Klaus walking towards me, he was smiling so I took the chance and took photos of him. I smiled. As he walks, people's gaze where following him, he looked stunning as he walked towards me. And finally, he was beside me.

"Do you want me to take pictures of you with the Parthenon as a background?" He asked. I nodded and gave him the camera. He took several frames and then he's finished.

"Thank you Klaus. I'm sorry, that we have to wait for Jer to complete his tattoo." I told him.

"Are you hungry? Let's go get dinner." He said.

He chose the restaurant, apparently, he's been to Athens and he speaks good Greek. I smiled as I listen to him speak to the waiter who showed us to our sit. I'm glad that I wore a dress today, the restaurant looked elegant and I'm pretty sure that if I wore jeans, I'd feel out of place.

"Order anything." He said. I looked at the menu expecting to see Greek letters, but it was English. I sighed of relief. The menu list was too many, and I was confused.

"Can you order for me?" I told him and he nodded, he talked to the waiter and ordered something I can't recall.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why…why?" I asked him back, he chuckled.

"Your mood is different." He observed. Really? How can he know?

"Ah, I guess I'm a little disappointed… I thought that we'd find something here." I told him.

"But we did. You don't need to be disappointed. At least now, we know that there's no other way but to finish the tattoo, and that there's a book we need to find." He assured me.

A few more minutes, the waiter was back with my food. It looked delicious; it was beef with potatoes on the side. The beef smelled of spices and mint, it tasted sweet and salty. The meat was tender and juicy.

"What is this?" I asked Klaus. He answered it with a name I couldn't pronounce, not even in my mind.

"Aren't you eating?" I asked him.

"Later." He smiled. He's hunting later. I pushed out the thought of him biting someone's neck and drinking from it, I didn't dare ask him if he kills his victim. I shrugged. After I finished my meal, the waiter pours wine in our glass. I took a sip.

"I've noticed that vampire likes alcohols." It wasn't a question, he smiled.

"Good observation. You see, alcohols make us crave lesser, same goes for coffee or tea, but alcohol tastes better." He said. That's why.

We went back to our rooms after. Klaus walked and waited until I was inside the room. I placed my things on the bed, changed my sandals into slippers and brushed my teeth. I was about to wash my face, and I saw the bracelet on my arm; I removed it so it won't get wet, and slipped my hand. As a reflex reaction, I reached for it and bumped my head in the corner of the sink, I felt the blood gush to my face and I blackout.

ooOoo

Uh oh. We all know that spilling of blood is not good...

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was...well...long?

Hahhh tell me what you think, please!

Reviews?

XOXO

Le Imaginaire Diaries [E]


	22. Chapter 21

PART XXI

Beth's POV

I was awakened by the ache in my head. I opened my eyes and saw Klaus putting something in my head.

"Ah!" I yelped in pain.

"Sorry. You cut your head in the sink and you lost consciousness." He was sitting on the side of the bed, I saw the cotton in Klaus' hand and it smelled of medicine. My head was aching, and I tried to remember what happened. Ah yes, I reached for my bracelet. I automatically touched my left hand where I usually wear my bracelet.

"Here's your bracelet, I found it beside you it was soaked in blood so I needed to clean it."

"How did you…" I can't finish my question, I tried to sit up but I was feeling nauseous.

"I smelled blood. And the blood's smells different. I don't know, but it's a different smell. It was coming from your room. I kind of broke your door, so I think you should sleep in my room for tonight, I'll just stay here." He said.

"No, it's okay. No one would dare enter that door, right?" I grinned at him.

"Did you know? You made me worried back there. I thought that something attacked you or you killed yourself. You were unconscious; I swear I almost fed you my blood." His brows showed frustration, it was furrowed. I couldn't keep myself from reaching it; I poked it lightly with my finger, trying to straighten the crease. I felt his body tense from my touch. He almost fed me his blood. Then I remembered what Katherine told me.

"Did you know? I can't be healed by vampire blood." I told him, I looked up at him through my lashes and he grabbed my hand from his brows. He looked annoyed now.

"What? Really? Then shouldn't you be careful more than anyone else?" He raised his voice and his brows looked more frustrated than ever.

"Katherine told me. She also told me that I can't be compelled." And his brows relaxed, he smiled. He smiled? Is he this bipolar?

"What?" I asked him.

"I remember the first time I saw you with this body." He said, chuckling while speaking.

"At the witches' burning site?" He shook his head.

"No. At the Halloween Party." I was still lying in my bed, so he was looking down at me. I noticed that he stopped putting medicine on my head.

"You were there?" And then I remembered as I looked in his eyes, those ocean blue eyes surely reminded me of something.

"You're the Phantom of the Opera!" He smiled wider. I reached for his face and covered have of it. It was him.

"I tried to compel you that night." He said. I was shocked, I remembered him looking into my eyes and telling me something.

"You did!" I tried to push him but he was much stronger than me. The cut in my head ached. He laughed and touched it.

"Good thing you can't be compelled. I thought that you were on vervain." I was glad that I can't be compelled as well. I sat up so I was facing him.

"Would you kill me that night if I can be compelled?" I asked him, his face looked serious.

"I don't know. But I remembered that what draws me to you was your smell, melons and your blood smells sweet as well…" He reached for a bandage on the table and opened it, as he placed it in my cut, he continued, "…you were interesting and beautiful that night." I don't know what to answer this, his eyes focused on me. Something inside me was spinning, my heart was beating faster, and I was drawn to his eyes, his beautiful ocean blue eyes like I was compelled.

And I felt his lips in mine. An intense kiss that's making my heart beat so fast it might just jump out of my ribs. My hand moved to his head, my fingers running through his hair. I touched his chest and felt its strength; it felt hard under my touch, a complete opposite of his soft tender lips. I felt his hand on my waist, on my neck and on my hair as he removed the ponytail that was holding my braided hair. My lips parted as I catch breath. I felt his tongue entwine with mine and I was now lying in my back. I continued kissing him. My hands are clutching his hair and his shirt and we were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. He stopped kissing me.

"Service ma'am!" the man outside the door called.

We were both stunned; we both sat. Klaus looked at me and I blushed automatically. I didn't ask for room service. I shook my head.

"We didn't order any room service mate!" He called.

"Sorry sir!" It shouted from outside.

_What happened?_ I thought. There was silence now. I fixed my hair and stood up, but he stood up at the same time and we were facing each other again. I couldn't look straight in his eyes, so I looked at him from under my lashes.

"So, you broke the door's lock?" I asked him. _What am I saying?_

"Yes, sorry. You should sleep on my room instead, and I'll stay here." He said silently; he walked towards the table where he placed his door card; he was combing his hair with his fingers and straightening his shirt.

He carried my bags in his room and I followed him there.

"We're leaving tomorrow at noon." He told me and left the room.

I went to the bathroom and saw blue circle lamps; it reminded me of Klaus' eyes. I turned it off. I decided to take a shower, careful not to wet the bandage in my head. I was stupid earlier. If I hadn't hurt myself, would that kiss happened? I don't actually regret it, but the feeling I have when Klaus was around deepened. I have always felt something in my tummy whenever he's around, and now after the kiss, I can't stop thinking about his blue eyes. _Ugh._ After the shower, I grabbed a clean white shirt and gym shorts, I grabbed my laptop and opened it, and there was an email from Damon and Bekah.

_From: Rebekah Mikaelson_

_To: Luna Elizabeth Skotos Salvatore_

_Subject: I miss you too!_

_Now I'm thinking that I've become clingy to you. I miss you already! I was with Matt today, I asked him to accompany me in shopping. He said that it was your fault that he's forced to come with me! We miss you Beth. Jeremy's back in school, he's always with Bonnie before, right? But now he's hanging out with me and Matt again. Tell me about your day please. Send me pictures soon!_

_XOXO_

I clicked reply immediately.

_From: Luna Elizabeth Skotos Salvatore_

_To: Rebekah Mikaelson_

_Re: I miss you too!_

_Hey! Don't miss me that much! Don't worry; I think I will be back sooner. Matt can't be your new shopping buddy! Bekah! I wish you're with me today. There's this someone I can't get my mind off. He's not Jer. They're completely different from each other. I can't stop thinking about this guy, he gives me shivers and butterflies. But I know that I like Jer, but this person is making me confused! I'm confused. I don't know! I just want to hug you right now, Bekah! Smile for me!_

_XOXO_

_Beth._

After clicking send, I opened an email from Damon. What caught my eye was its screaming subject in all caps.

_From: Damon Salvatore_

_To: Luna Elizabeth Skotos Salvatore_

_Subject: ELIZABETH! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?_ How did he found out? He's going to kill me! And he would torture me first before killing me if he found out that I'm with Klaus. Shit.

_Young lady! I have found out that you weren't really in Pennsylvania! I have a witch friend that teaches in that university and she said that she hasn't met any Salvatore or daughter of Selene Skotos! My god Beth! Where are you? I haven't told Stefan yet, because he will surely freak out, but I am freaking out already. Are you in trouble? Please, please tell me where you are! _Oh shit. Really. It's a raging email. I clicked reply and typed:

_From: Luna Elizabeth Skotos Salvatore_

_To: Damon Salvatore_

_Re: ELIZABETH! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?_

_DAMON! Please, I'm so sorry. I will tell you EVERYTHING when I come back. I'm currently in Athens, Greece. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me! Don't tell anyone! please please please? I'm leaving tomorrow, so don't think of flying here please. I love you Damon. See you so soon. Don't worry about me!_

I clicked send and as I was about to close my laptop, it buzzes, indicating a new email. I inhaled and check who it was from. I opened it, it was from Rebekah.

_From: Rebekah Mikaelson_

_To: Luna Elizabeth Skotos Salvatore_

_Re: Re: I miss you too!_

_What? You're gone for two days and you've fallen in love for another guy? Who is it Beth?_ Fallen in love? What? No. Definitely not. I placed my hand on top of my chest where my heart is. My heart was beating fast at the thought. Am I? _How is it different? I don't know what to tell you! Please go home immediately! I miss you and I need to talk to you about this. Good night!_

I didn't replied to Bekah's email anymore, if I'll be leaving tomorrow, then I'll be coming back sooner. I sighed. _You've fallen in love for another guy?_ Rebekah's email played in my mind especially that part. Have I fallen for Klaus? What about Jeremy? I can't explain the difference, but there is a difference. When Jeremy kissed me, I felt happiness and content. When Klaus kissed me, I felt happiness and I knew I wanted more. Is it a bad thing, to want more?

I woke up the next morning with a knock on my door. It was the food, like the ones I got when I first came here. I thanked the service crew and ate at my bed. Is Klaus awake? Or did he hunt last night?

"Stop it Beth!" I told myself out loud. I ate slowly, and as I was eating Klaus' face came to my mind, how he smiled, how he laugh. I shook my head. _Stop it Beth! It was only just a kiss. A kiss. A kiss._

"Ahhhh!" I screamed out of frustration and there was a knock on the door.

"Beth? Are you alright?" It was Klaus. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop from screaming. I inhaled and exhaled.

"Beth, answer me, or I shall break this door again." He shouted from the other side of the door.

"Yes! Yes! Don't worry. I just saw… an… in… insect! An insect!" I answered him. An insect? What a stupid alibi. I like insects.

"Okay. Please be ready. We'll be leaving in an hour." He said calmly.

We left the hotel after lunch and Sebastiani drove us to the airport. I was glad to see him alive. So, Klaus did say the truth. In the car, we weren't talking. There was awkwardness in the air and I hated it. I wish he would just talk to me.

"Did you have fun on your honeymoon?" He asked, happily. Oh no. Please Sebastiani, stop it. Don't push your luck. From the corner my eyes, I saw Klaus looking annoyed.

"Sebastiani. Stop the car." Klaus ordered and the car came to a halt. He looked at Klaus.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" I asked him, worried for the old man.

"We had fun, so much fun that we'll never forget this place. Now drive safely and stop asking questions." He compelled him, Sebastiani blinked and started driving again.

Sebastiani helped me with the bags and Klaus reached for them, he carried all three of them in one hand. I said good bye and thanked Sebastiani. A few minutes later, we were once again thousands of miles up in the sky. Klaus was beside me and we weren't talking.

I pushed thoughts of our kiss last night away. I thought of something else. And before I could stop myself, I already started talking.

"If this plane crashes, would you still live if you fall on the ground?" I asked him, I looked at his eyes and I regretted it, because the moment I saw his ocean blue eyes, I remembered the kiss. He smiled. I shrugged. Was he thinking the same?

"If it crashes, I would still survive." He answered briefly.

"And I will die." I wasn't minding what I was saying. He scoops my chin up and looked me in the eye. Oh no, butterflies again.

"I won't let that happen love." I smiled at him. The flight was for hours, I fell asleep once again in his arms.

"Beth, wake up." I was woken by his voice. It was already dark when we landed. I stood up and fixed my hair.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"New York." He grinned at me. New York? We took a cab to reach the hotel where we'll be staying for the night. New York air is chilly.

"Our flight is tomorrow morning." He said. The view in my hotel room was incredibly beautiful. We were on the 20th floor and I can see the lights from the other buildings, the billboards, the cars from a far. I put on a yellow jacket on top of my navy blue cardigan and grabbed a pair of boots in my bag. I left the room and knocked at Klaus' room. He immediately opened the door and gestured for me to come in. I didn't.

"If our flight is tomorrow morning… can't we go and enjoy New York for tonight?" He was hesitant, and I figured maybe he was hungry and was going hunting.

"If you're going hunting tonight, it's okay…you don't have to come with me, just give me permission. Yes?" I smiled at him expectantly.

"I'll come with you. You should eat dinner. I know a good place." He winked.

"Yay!"

We left the hotel, the air was freezing. My cheeks are getting numb from cold.

"You're blushing." He breathes.

"What?" I asked him.

"The cold, it's making your skin rosy."

Klaus took his scarf and placed it in my neck. I looked up at him.

"I don't get cold. Don't worry." He said. He doesn't get cold? We just walked around the corner, and we reached a diner. We entered the diner and the female waitress entertained us quickly. She led us into a table and gave us the menu. I just chose the first thing that I saw on the menu.

"Cheese Burger, Fries and large coke please." I told the waitress. She jotted it down; she looked at Klaus, waiting for an order.

"And what can I get you?" She asked Klaus and batted her eyelashes. Wow. She's flirting with him.

"Nothing, thanks." He said and looked at me.

"How many times have you been to New York?" I asked him.

"Many times. I've been here in 1900's, 1950's and 1970's. I visit almost every decade." He answered me truthfully.

"Every decade? Wow. You see, I'd like to live in the past… I'd like to experience the groove. And I like to wear those vintage dresses." I grinned. And the waitress came back with my burger, fries and large coke. The burger was huge, and the large coke was really large.

"You have to finish them all." He laughs at me, his laugh sounded magical to me. I wasn't expecting it to be like this, it looks like a meal for five persons.

"The waitresses think that we're actor and actress from another country." He whispered at me.

"What? They do?" I laughed.

"They say that you're very pretty. I can hear them gossiping in the counter." I looked at their direction, and when they saw me looking, they pretended to do something else. We walked around New York some more, the place was beautiful. And according to Klaus, it was even more beautiful during the 60's.

We left early in the morning. Klaus and I was back to normal, there's no more awkwardness due to our kissing, but I noticed that we still can't look into each other's eyes. We landed at noon. Tony came to pick us up and they drove me to where my truck is.

"Do you really have to go alone?" He asked.

"Of course, that's what I was supposed to be, remember?"

"Just be careful. Call me when you need anything." I nodded and he entered the car, but pulled down the window.

"See you in Mystic Falls, Beth."

* * *

The kiss finally happened! Okay.  
Do you think Klaus should kill the service boy? Hahaha  
What will happen when they return to Mystic Falls? How about Beth's feelings for Jeremy?Uh oh. I'm pretty sure the grandfathers would go gaga over that kiss if they knew.

Tell me what you think, come on love. Don't be shy ;)

XOXO

Le Imaginaire Diaries [E]


	23. Chapter 22

PART XXII

Klaus' POV

I can't help but worry about Beth. She drove home alone. I should've asked Tony to drive for her instead. But I didn't want her to be alone with Tony as well. _Beth._ What shall I do with Beth? It's been three days since I last saw Beth. I was worried. I didn't want to call her. I was thankful that she's friends with Bekah. Every now and then, I would hear her voice and her little heartbeat downstairs. I dare not to see her. I might not be able to control myself.

I closed my diary as I finished the last word-_Beth._ I placed the diary in a hidden shelf on my wall. I looked around the room and opened the curtains, letting the light in. I remember how shock I was when Beth entered the bathroom while I was taking a bath. I can still see images of her as she walked out the bathroom in my polo shirt, revealing her long legs and bare feet. I remember how beautiful her eyes were when she opened her eyes on the plane after her nightmare… her beautiful eyes of the lightest blue, the color of the sky in a bright day. Her lashes were long and dark, complementing her pale skin. I remembered how blood rushes to her cheeks whenever she's embarrassed. And I remember the taste of her lips and its softness. How her heart beats like a hummingbird.

No. Stop thinking about her Klaus! I was getting frustrated; I need to do other important things. I Left the mansion and met up with Stefan to check up on how Jeremy was doing. Stefan doesn't know anything about my little expedition with Beth.

Beth's POV

Damon was really angry when I got home. I explained everything to him…well, except for the kiss of course. But I told him everything. He was furious and he nagged all day like a mother, he would only stop whenever Stefan came home and continue when he left. We decided to not tell Stefan about it. I wasn't grounded or anything, but I noticed that Damon kept an eye on me.

Rebekah kept asking me about the guy she thinks I fell in love with.

"He's just some guy I met." I lied. Should I tell her? She'd be extremely angry if she finds out. And the "some guy I met", I miss him. He's not calling me and I haven't seen him for days. Why? After that kiss, did he really didn't feel anything for me?

After I came back, Jeremy started hanging out with us again, he looked better, happier. Although he still spends more time with Bonnie and the professor, Shane. I think it's because he's satisfied with what he's become. And his tattoo's progressing rather quickly.

"There you are! Beth, let's go shopping! Come with us too Rebekah." Caroline was jumpy, obviously excited to go shopping. I guess all girls love shopping. The five of us: Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekah and I are having fun. We bought new clothes and we happily agreed to get our hairs done, a hair make over. Elena got highlights of honey brown which made her hair look lighter brown. Caroline and Bonnie had theirs permed. Rebekah got new bangs and got light brown highlights for her hair. And I got my hair straightened, because of this, my hair looked longer. It was falling down to my waist. We took a group photograph and decided to have dinner. Of course, Bonnie and I were the only ones who would actually eat. We both left for the powder room.

"How's Jer doing?" I asked Bonnie.

"Great. I guess." She answered.

"He looked happy. I'm happy for him."

"Yes, me too. He finally accepted it. Him, being a hunter. He'll finish his tattoo anytime soon." She told me.

"That's good to hear." I smiled at her.

"And, you're a goddess! Wow. So that's why the spirits were all jumpy and happy when you were at the witches' site. And that's why you don't need a spell book." I nodded.

I'm confused about my feelings for Jeremy and Klaus. I know I'm stupid, and I haven't really had a real relationship…I mean, that could've been with Jeremy, but we… drifted apart and…Klaus was… I don't know. I love Jeremy like how I love Damon and Stefan. And I knew it. At the end of the day, I was just staring into an empty page on my diary.

The next day, No one's in the house to keep me busy. No one's there to keep me distracted. I can't help it anymore. I dialed Klaus' number instinctively. No Beth. Stop it, now. But as I was about the cancel the call, I heard a voice, Klaus answered it.

"Hello Beth."

"Er hi." I spoke awkwardly._ Why did you answer it? I hate you!_ I was shouting in my mind, hopeful that maybe he can read minds and that he could read whatever I'm shouting in my mind now.

"What can I help you with?" He was speaking dryly. I hate him.

"Uh it's just that, I haven't heard from you since we came back." I was getting really annoyed now. But I missed him. Since when did I became so clingy? _Stop talking and hung up now Beth_. I ordered myself. But Klaus started speaking again.

"Do you need anything?" His voice was relaxed, without any hint of excitement from hearing my voice.

"Nothing!" I snapped.

Okay. So the kiss means nothing to him. Who cares? I would just stop thinking about him. What should I do today? Call Rebekah and ask her to come over? But she needs time with Matt too. Ugh. Jeremy? I can't remember the last time we hang out. I grabbed my phone and started dialing his number.

"No." I said to myself. He's busy with whatever he's doing. He has priorities. What if he comes over? What would you do? You like him and then you like someone else. Ugh. I threw my phone on my bed and marched down the stairs. I jumped over the couch and landed on the floor.

_I'm going crazy._ I grabbed my truck keys and satchel on the table, and decided to go out. I opened the door and was shock to see Klaus standing on the front door. I didn't speak at first, I was just staring at him, and I felt my mouth fell slightly open.

"Hi." He spoke.

"What can I help you with?" I asked him, annoy was clear on my voice. He smiled. So I added,

"Do you need something?" I said coldly. He chuckled. "Is this funny to you?" I glared at him and he let out a quiet laughter.

"Beth, you are exceptional." He told me.

"I'm here annoyed and you're saying that I'm exceptional?"

"I'm sorry Beth, but this thing that I am feeling, it's very new to me… and I'm no good for you, we should stop this…" He said in a low voice and I'm more annoyed than ever.

"What? You tell me that I'm exceptional, but you tell me that we should stop this? What is this to you? a game?" I raised my voice hoping it won't break.

"No…it's just that, I've done too many bad things, some I do regret, but still we can't-"

"You really think that no one could care for you? That no one could love you? But I do, Klaus. I do." Tears are edging from my eyes.

"No…don't cry please. You're amazingly beautiful and brave. You confuse my head, and you've awoken the child in me." He said; his eyes focused on me. I wanted to reach out and touch his face and kiss him. He tried to reach for my face, but he can't because I was inside, and he wasn't invited in.

"You've caught my interest ever since I first saw you through Tyler's eyes. You're incredibly stubborn. Your eyes are the most beautiful lightest blue eyes I've ever seen, I don't know, but whenever you look me in the eye, you have compelled me. I don't deserve you because I'm an evil villain who caused everyone you love pain, I know I'm that evil because I want to be with you and stare at those eyes and your lips, I-"

I didn't let him finished because I kissed him. Under the kiss, I felt his lips curled into a smile. He embraced me and he fervently kisses me and I reciprocated. I missed him. I can't think of anything else. I missed him. All I want is to be with him right now. We stopped for air. And I grabbed his hand and walked to the door. I stood on the other side and he stayed outside.

"Klaus. Please come in." I tiptoed to whisper in his ear. He smiled and I pulled him inside and hugged him.

"I missed you Beth." I showed him around the boarding house. And lastly, to my room.

"I've been in this boarding house for so many times. It never looked interesting until there was you love." He told me.

"Please say it again." I plead.

"What?" he was confused.

"Love." I giggled.

We lay in my bed face to face. We were just looking into each other's eyes. I never want to end this moment.

"I just want to stay here beside you." He said.

"Me too." I reached for his face and brushed her eye lashes.

I fell asleep in his arms and when I wake, he wasn't there anymore. I thought that everything was just a dream, but I saw a note on the bed side table. _Need to leave love. See you soon. _It reads, and now I know that it wasn't just a dream. And I know I needed to let Bekah know the truth.

Rebekah's POV

"What did you just said?" I asked Beth again. I'm not sure if I was just delusional, but did she said that he loves my brother?

"Bekah, I'm sorry I lied to you about Pennsylvania." I am angry. Of all the guys in Mystic Falls, Beth would fall in love with my brother, and not just my brother, Klaus! She started crying.

"No Beth. Stop crying! God why are you crying?!" I hugged her.

"Sorry Bekah." She sobbed.

"It would be difficult for you. Even more difficult than what Matt experienced when he fell in love with me. But don't worry, you'll pass this test. You're Beth! You're strong!" I encouraged her, she smiled weakly.

I feel for Beth. Everyone hated Klaus. He was a monster who made Stefan the ripper, the monster who actually killed Jenna and many others in this town. Who knew that he would eventually fall in love with a human? But I will support my brother, and I will most especially support Beth.

Damon's POV

"Of course I hate it as much as you do. That is Beth we're talking about. She's very important to me Stefan. And I will do whatever it takes to kill Klaus if he tries-even just try Stefan- to hurt Beth." I guaranteed Stefan.

One morning, Stefan and I met Klaus, as he asked about the progress in Jeremy's tattoo. Jeremy's tattoo was almost finished. He was currently travelling to west to kill his last vampire for the completion of the tattoo. He would return with Shane so we could all start the quest for the sacred book that the old woman in Greece mentioned.

"I swear if you hurt her, I would do anything to kill you Klaus." I emphasized every word to him.

"I would never do that to Beth. Maybe to you, I can." He warned.

Many times, I have to endure him being in the house and hanging out with Beth. I'm just afraid that Beth would get hurt, not physically but emotionally. Beth is a sincere person, I know she would never want to hurt Klaus, I hope she would, but she wouldn't. She's that kind of person.

Since Bonnie wasn't busy with helping Jeremy out on being a hunter, she volunteered to help Beth increase her control over her power. They trained and practice many hours in a day.

Beth's POV

"Beth, my daughter, the tattoo is almost safe. You can do it. You can do it Beth, you have to do it."

I blinked. Remembering my mother's last words in my dream _"You can do it Beth, you have to do it"_ she said. I turned to see Klaus, sleeping peacefully beside me. He looked younger while he was sleeping. His long lashes where casting shadows in his cheek. I reached for his face and carefully brushed his eyelashes. He smiled.

"You're taking advantage of a sleeping me." He said; I pushed him.

"Why are you pretending to be sleeping?" I laughed. I rolled on the bed so I was on top of him, putting my weight on my arms so my chest wasn't touching his. He embraced me and rolled over so he was on top of me, he smiled stunningly and I blushed.

He softly planted kisses on my forehead, then on my nose, my cheeks, down my ears where is hair was lightly brushing against my skin, and to the nape of my neck. As he blinks, his eyelashes were frivolously brushing against my cheek. And then he kisses my lips. He always kisses me with yearning. My hand traveled from his neck down to the bottom of his spine, my other hand was in his head, my fingers intertwined with his hair. I can feel is hands in my waist and down my thighs. I feel something inside, like an electric shock from which the heat was surging throughout my body up to my finger tips. The place where our skins touch and brush leaves an invisible burn. I want him.

* * *

Is Beth's feelings for Klaus real?  
Who'd she end up with?  
Who do you want her to end up with?

Tell me loves!

XOXO

Le Imaginaire Diaries

[E]


	24. Chapter 23

PART XXIII

No One's POV

Jeremy needed to travel with Professor Shane to complete his tattoo; he was hunting immoral vampires and kills them. At last, he completed his tattoo with his final kill. Jeremy went back to Mystic Falls triumphantly. He was welcomed by his everyone. Beth was there to welcome him home; she hugged him because she missed him so much. Everyone did. Klaus was a little jealous but Rebekah reasoned out with him. Jeremy was angry when he found out about Klaus and Beth. He was furious that he wanted to kill Klaus.

"If you love Beth, then you should know that hurting Klaus would hurt her too." Stefan reasoned with him. He nodded.

"Beth must really have a pure heart, because for her to love someone like Klaus, she needs strong heart." He believes that Beth truly loves Klaus, and because of that he didn't want to argue anymore.

Everyone, including Klaus was eager to start the quest to search for the sacred book. Shane merely stopped them.

"The sacred book is not a physical book. Only the hunter can find the book, because this map can only be used inside his head." He announced. Everyone was confused.

"Jeremy needs to travel in his dream and he needs to find that sacred book, if he fails, he dies like the first hunter. If he succeeds, then he gets the information inside the sacred book."

"If it's this dangerous, let's just stop it." Beth looked worriedly at Jeremy. She's not going to allow Jeremy risk his life. _Never._

"But we need to." Jeremy told her.

Bonnie started the ritual where Jeremy will be put to a deep sleep. Now everyone could only wait. Everyone already have knowledge of the cure. Elena was very worried for Jeremy, she never left his side.

In Jeremy's dream, he woke up in a middle of the forest. The forest was red, the leaves was in deep red color, the color of blood.

"Hello?" He called. He waited but there was no answer. He walked to no specific direction because everything around him seems to look the same. He walked and walked but there was no sign of anyone. The only sound he hears was his footsteps. There was no wind, there was nothing. From a distance, he heard the red bushes, it moved.

"Hello?" a figure stepped out from the bush. It was a naked woman; her veins were clear under her pale skin that looks bluish and papery in the sun. She was smiling at him, her teeth bared and venom was flowing on them, blood stained. Her eyes were bloodshot red and on her right hand, she was holding a bird drained of blood. She sniffed the air and licked her lips.

"Vampire" Jeremy spit the word out. _But why is she not burning from the sun?_ He was curious. Slowly, the vampire started towards him, it didn't walk on her two legs like how she stood, she crawled like a feline on the ground and when she was a meter away from the woman, she jumped on her, Jeremy seize a fallen branch on the ground and staked the woman. The vampire screamed in agony, but it didn't desiccate. It jumped away from Jeremy and pulled the branch out. She screamed once more and ran away. Jeremy was confused because it was a vampire, but a very different vampire.

He started walking again, looking for Damon's tracks and clue of the sacred book, and then he saw it. The animal was huge; the size of a full grown stallion, its coat was white as snow. The white stallion was staring straight at him. The stallion's eyes reminded her of someone. Beth. Its big round eyes were light blue like the sky above. He stepped closer towards it but it started moving. It was running and he followed it, Jeremy's speed became faster when he became a vampire hunter. When Jeremy thought he lost it, he continued running and saw that the stallion was waiting for him, when he moved closer to it, the stallion began running again and he followed it. The stallion wants Jeremy to follow him.

Jeremy was out of breath, he noticed that it was dusk. He reached a stream from chasing the stallion, he stopped to drink. The stallion was nowhere. Jeremy looked up to the sky and saw the moon, the moon was big, and a perfect circle and it's red. From the other side of the stream he saw the stallion once again. It was looking at him, its snow white coat turned red in the moon's light. Slowly, the stallion's coat gave off a bright light; it started flowing until it was on the ground, the light blinded Jeremy; when it was finished, Jeremy blinked and the stallion was gone, on its place stood a beautiful woman.

"Beth?" He whispered and the woman smiled. Jeremy noticed the woman's difference from Beth. The woman was shorter than Beth and she looked older than Beth, but she was beautiful. She was wearing a white gown that flows up to her heels; it was decorated with gold leaves. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown; he noticed that there was wind now because the wind was making the woman's hair move with it. The woman's eyes were the same light blue. He knew who the woman was.

"You're Beth's mother?" He knew very well that the woman who was standing in front of him was a goddess. He bowed.

"You made it Jeremy." It said, but the voice wasn't directly coming from her mouth, it was in the air around him.

"On the next full moon, a ritual should take place…it should be done by a powerful witch. You have to gather all the creatures of the night." She continued.

"Creatures of the night? A werewolf…a vampire…" Jeremy recited. She waited, Jeremy forgot one creature.

"And a hybrid. You have to be there too, because you're the hunter. So you have to survive in this world. For the ritual to be complete, a sacrifice should be made." He saw the sadness in her eyes.

"What happened to the first hunter?" He asked.

"He was killed in this world, the death fury killed him." She answered.

_Death Fury_. Jeremy thought. That was what he encountered earlier; it wasn't a vampire but a death fury. He was distracted by a scream coming towards where he was standing.

"You have to jump on the water for you to wake up. Jump now Jeremy, I can't protect you in this world." The goddess told him, he nodded. And he jumped over the water.

"Tell Beth that I love her." The goddess' voice faded as he sinks in the water.

"Jeremy!" Beth's voice has waked him. He sat down and Beth hugged her. Elena was on their side and hugged him too. Bonnie was relieved that Jeremy succeeded.

"I saw your mother. She was the sacred book." He told Beth, and tears fell down her cheeks.

"She's very beautiful, and she wants me to tell you that she loves you." And Beth cried harder.

Jeremy explained what the goddess had told him. Everybody was confused about the sacrifice.

"I think what she's saying is that a sacrifice should be made by the creatures of the night?" They all agreed to do the ceremony on the next full moon.

"That's tomorrow." Shane said.

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself Jer! No!" Elena screamed and started crying.

"It's a sacrifice Elena. I'm not only doing this for you, I'm doing this for everybody." He hugged Elena.

"Then, I should be the hybrid. I called Hayley, and she wants to sacrifice herself." Tyler volunteered; Caroline ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Hayley was the werewolf who helped Tyler to break the sire bond. She was a brave one.

"I volunteer myself for the vampire." Damon spoke. Everyone turned to him.

"No, no…no Damon." Beth started crying as well. She can't take it. She won't let them sacrifice themselves. Beth hugged Damon and cried in his chest.

"Let's stop this. Just let us be." Stefan said and Caroline nodded.

"No, we're already here. There's no use stopping now. We've already come this far." Damon told him, and he looked at Elena who was crying beside Jeremy. Stefan understood the look. Stefan started to look for the cure for Elena. He nodded at Damon with a pained look.

The next day, everyone spent their time with their loved ones. Everyone was at the Mikaelson mansion; Bonnie, Shane, Caroline, Tyler, Hayley, Rebekah, Matt, Jeremy, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Klaus and Beth. Sadness was clear in everyone's eyes but they hid it with the laughter. Caroline never let go of Tyler's hands. Elena and Beth never left Jeremy or Damon's side. At sunset, everyone had to leave and go to the forest where they have to do the ritual.

Damon didn't want them to come. It was too painful to see them in pain while they watch all four of them die. Beth stayed with Klaus and Rebekah never left Matt. In the end, Shane left with Bonnie to make the ritual, Tyler, Hayley, Jeremy and Damon. Elena couldn't stop herself and begged to come with them. Stefan accompanied her and Caroline. Tears can't stop falling from everyone's face. They all stood there in silence.

Beth's POV

It's heartbreaking to know that your friends will sacrifice themselves for the cure. I was still crying as I look on the window at Klaus' room as everyone leaves. Klaus never left my side and I am thankful for him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. I have cried my eyes out, there were no more tears to shed, and all that's left were silent sobs. I reached for Klaus' hand and he grabbed me and locked me in an embrace. I felt safer inside his arms. I looked up to his face, and I saw that he was also worried, I know deep down he's also in pain. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. I pulled out from his embrace and reached for his face. I kissed him fiercely. I don't want to think about pain anymore. He kissed me back more passionately, I felt his tongue tangle with mine and my hands automatically reached for his head, through his hair.

He scooped me up to the bed and he continues to kiss me, my back against the mattress. I reached for his shirt and he obediently raised his arms up so I could easily remove it from him. I felt his hand up in my thigh and I reached for the bottom of my dress and pulled it up so I could take it off. I felt his breath on my hollow of my neck where he brushed his lips lightly. I reached for his jeans and tried to unbutton it. My fingers where shaking and after a few tries I finally managed to open it. I heard Klaus chuckle and I looked up to him.

"You're fingers are cold." And he kissed me once more.

It was a sweet kind of pain. I never thought I could ever feel that much pleasure and pain at the same time. My stomach was turning and the butterflies were reacting to every touch. I lay there beside him, skin against skin. There was silence; we just lay there looking into each other's eyes.

"I realized that I want the cure as well." He broke the silence; I stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You said that you someday want to marry a man, have kids with him and grow old with him…" tears are now pooling my eyes, as my heart beats faster. He continued,

"I want to be that man. I want to marry you, have kids with you and grow old with you." He smiled and at me and I was crying now. I love him, I love him so much. I hugged him as we lay there.

"I love you." I whispered.

I fell asleep and in my dreams it was dark, the only light was coming from the full moon and it reminded me of the sacrifice my loved ones need to make. My tears fell and I felt a cold touch behind me. I turned around but there was no one.

"Beth, don't cry my dear." It was my mother's voice.

"But…they're going to die for the cure." I sobbed.

"Did you know? I named you Luna the moon because I know that during darkness, like the moon, you will shine and give light."

"I don't know mother, I don't know!" I cried.

"But you know exactly what to do…" I shot open my eyes, my mother's last words were repeating in my head. I turned and saw Klaus sleeping beside me. Is he pretending to sleep again? I listened to his steady breathing. He was really sleeping. From the bedside table, I grabbed my bag and took out my diary… I wrote the date today and started writing.

I slowly stood from the bed and put on my clothes. I was ready to leave, but I don't want Klaus to worry. I left a note for him.

_Klaus, Our friends need not to sacrifice. I now realized what I needed to do. Remember, I love you always and forever._

_-Beth_

I drove towards the forest where the ceremony was being done. I have to run fast, as I reached the clearing, Hayley, Tyler, Damon and Jeremy were all separated by circle of fires. I saw Stefan holding Caroline and Elena. Bonnie was chanting something and the fire around them where flickering and angry.

As Bonnie's chanting fade away, each of them was holding a stake in hand, and I realized what they're about to do.

"STOP! Please stop!" And they were interrupted by me.

"No, Beth! You don't have to witness this!" Damon shouted over the flames.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourselves!" I walked towards an empty circle were a cup with their bloods were. Everyone was shocked to see that the circle of fire gave way so I could enter the circle. I saw Stefan let go of Caroline and Elena to run towards me, but he was too late, I was already inside the circle. The fire grew angrier whenever he tries to come near.

"I'm sorry Stefan. But this is what I needed to do. I am the sacrifice. I am of blood. I am the daughter of the goddess of the moon. I should've known it from the start, my mother always told me that it's time, that I can cure everything, that I know exactly what to do, but I never understood before. But I understand now." I can't stop myself from crying I was crying and I pulled out a silver dagger I got from Klaus' house. I am afraid but I have to do this. I closed my eyes and held the dagger with both my hands, aiming for my heart.

"NO BETH! PLEASE STOP!" a voice shouted; a voice I would always want to hear. But no, I don't want him to see me die.

* * *

And now, the end is near...  
It's time.

Le Imaginaire Diaries

[E]


	25. Chapter 24

PART XXIV

No One's POV

"NO BETH! PLEASE STOP!" Klaus shouted and Beth opened her eyes, tears streaming down her face. Klaus was crying now too. It's breaking her heart to see him like this. Rebekah was holding to Klaus. He didn't know what to do.

"No, stop Klaus." Beth told him.

"But for the ritual to end, you have to die. Please, I beg you. Stop it!" Everyone was looking at the two of them. The fire was too strong and Klaus couldn't go through.

"I'm happy that you wanted to have kids and grow old with me. But I'm sorry. I love you, always and forever." Klaus could smell Beth's sweet, sweet blood. With one last look at Klaus, she closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

The fire around them vanished. Klaus saw a lifeless Beth on the ground, he made a run for her but there was a loud explosion from the sky, they all looked up and saw the moon exploded into million tiny stars that fell on the earth, the light blinded them, so Klaus froze. As the little stars fell and touch their skin, everyone felt electricity running through their veins and it's making a tingly feeling. As the light faded, they knew that the curse was lifted and that they were transformed.

"I'm… human." Rebekah announced. She touched her left chest to where heart is. She felt her heart pumping blood through her veins. She pinched herself and winced. She could feel it.

"Beth?" Klaus cried. Everyone looked at the circle where Beth's body should be, but it was gone. Klaus looked around but there's no trace of Beth's body.

"The moon." Jeremy whispered, and they all looked up at a slowly rising moon. It was beautiful and it's color was bluish, like Beth's eyes. Everyone knew and felt that Beth have become the moon.

They mourned for Beth but they all believed that Beth never truly left them, for she has become the moon and will always watch everyone. Kohl and Elijah was back in Mystic Falls, human again. The original vampires have forgotten how it feels to be a human. They were all happy with what they're feeling now. Klaus would never forget Beth especially now that they can live a normal life.

"I will never forget Beth." Rebekah told Klaus and hugged him.

"I know. I will love her always." Klaus closed his eyes and thought of Beth.

The two Salvatore feels different too. They are now back to being human and for Damon, it's something that needs time to get used to. Rebekah helped Damon and Stefan clean Beth's room.

"Should we put her stuff in boxes?" Rebekah asked.

"No. Let it stay where they are…" Damon answered, he believes that Beth will comeback.

They found her camera and checked the photographs she took. They printed it and placed them in an album. Damon took the photo album and the white notebook on top of Beth's table and went off to the Mikaelson mansion. He knocked on the door and Klaus opened it. Damon gave him the album and the notebook.

"It's Beth's." He said and Klaus examined them.

"Thank you." He smiled.

Klaus went to the library and opened the album, it was full of pictures from Beth's camera. She took a photo of the Salvatore Boarding house on the first day she arrived, pictures at Mystic Grill, in school, during the Halloween Party, during Miss Mystic Falls, and her expedition to Athens and New York. There were also stolen photos of her friends, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Rebekah, Stefan, Damon and Klaus. The last photos were mostly sleeping Klaus and Klaus' eyes. He was crying as he close the album.

The other white notebook was Beth's diary. He opened it and revealed the last entry Beth wrote, dated on the night of the ceremony.

_Today must be the best night of my life. Klaus is sleeping next to me after we made love to each other. I love watching him sleep. His long eyelashes were brush against his cheek. He looked young and handsome. I wish I could wake up every day next to him. But I realized that the last part of the ceremony was my death. To complete the ritual, I am needed to be sacrificed, because I am of blood, because I am the daughter of the Goddess of the Moon, which started all of this. Only now did I realize that I was actually born for this sacrifice. She have told me before, because in my dreams she warned me, she told me that it was time… that I can cure everything…that I know exactly what to do. And this is it._

_ I would never regret the day I appeared on the Salvatore Boarding house. I was thankful that Stefan and Damon accepted me in their home. I am thankful that they loved me and protected me. I don't care whatever they are. I love them and I am happy that I get to live with them. I hope they find happiness in life, especially when they turn back to being a human. _

_ Never in my entire life did I imagine to live with two vampires, what more have an original vampire for a best friend and a lover. I am thankful for Rebekah who was always there for me, to protect me and still being there even when I lied to her. Even if we're not sisters by blood, I could never ask for a better sister. And as weird as what my old school used to call me, I never thought that I would have four amazing girlfriends: Rebekah; Elena with a great heart and I hope that he'll love Stefan unconditionally; Caroline, the fierce one with a kind heart; and Brave Bonnie. To Matt who loves Rebekah, and to Tyler who loves Caroline, I hope they make each other happy. And to Jeremy, my first kiss, my first love and my first heartbreak, I hope he finds happiness in everything. He did a good job with being a hunter and I am happy to relieve him._

_ Lastly, my true love, Klaus, I never thought that feelings and emotions that I felt for him existed in this world. I never thought that one can love someone like how he loved me. I am grateful for the unconditional love that I have felt from him. When tonight ends without me in his side, I hope he understands that my sacrifice is my great way of showing him my love. I hope that when looks up and see a sky that's clear and bright, it will remind him of my eyes watching over him, when he feels the wind in his skin, he would think that it was me missing him, when he feels the sun's warmth, he would think that it was me embracing him, and when he looks at the moon shining brightly in the darkness, he would think that it was me saying that I love him. I want him to someday find a girl who would love him more than I loved him, a girl who would carry his children and a girl who would be willing to grow old with him. I hope he finds happiness. But I wish that even if he finds this girl, I would still be in a tiny part of his heart and mind, because I will love him always and forever._

* * *

__I was honestly crying as I type this.  
It breaks my heart, I know.


	26. Chapter 25

PART XXV

EPILOGUE:

Everyone accepted wholeheartedly that they have become human now. They will be living a normal life, and the stories about witches, vampires, werewolves and hybrids would be legends. And Beth will forever be in their hearts.

Ten years have passed and everyone was living happily. Jeremy married April Young, the pastor's daughter. Bonnie studied in med school and after she graduated, she married Shane. Tyler has become the new mayor of Mystic Falls, her wife Caroline gave birth to twins, Marshall and Anthony Lockwood. Rebekah and Matt got married and named their daughter Elizabeth. Elena became a writer and published several books already, she and Stefan who became a doctor got married five years after they graduated from college, they named them daughter Jenna and their son Johnny. When Damon turned into human, he went back to Bourbon and looked for Charlotte, they got married, on the first year of their marriage they lived in New York, but Damon decided to move back to Mystic Falls and they lived there, she gave birth to a son and they named him Ric. Klaus never got married, young women fancied him because of his class and elegance, but they were never good enough for him. Every night he would go out and look at the moon. He said he was happy, but he misses her.

"Who's this uncle Kwaus?" Elizabeth asked as she opened the Beth's photo album.

"That's Beth love." He answered, looking at the picture during Miss Mystic Falls.

"Beth like Ewizabeth?" His niece was curious.

"Yes."

"She's pweeetty."

Many years have passed. Everyone has grown old. Klaus has grown weak that he can't even walk outside to look at the moon. Michael, Elizabeth's son would push his wheel chair so he could gaze up the moon. In there, he would close his eyes and dream of Beth. When he opened his eyes, there was a blight light that blinded him; when it was gone he saw a figure from a distance. He was still in his wheel chair and couldn't push himself. When the figure got closer he realized that it was Beth, still young and beautiful. She was wearing a white dress like the one she wore on Halloween. She looked like a goddess and she looked real.

"Klaus…love." She said, and tears started falling on Klaus' cheeks.

"You sacrificed yourself for us." He said weakly.

"I'm sorry… but you know that I never truly left you. I've become the moon so I could watch over you." She told him.

"Are you going to leave me again?" He asked and Beth reached for his hand, as she touched his hand, his body transformed and he's young again. He looked around and noticed that he was in a golden place. There was a big golden gate from a distance.

"No. I'll never leave you again." She smiled at him.

"You and me?" Klaus asked and held her hand. She nodded.

"Always and forever."

*****THE END*****

* * *

Yes, the end has finally come and this my loves is my chance to thank all of you! And especially those who have been patient with me (I know I upload late Haha) and to clarify some stuff...

Yes! The story of the Moon Deity is fiction, and yes, Klaus, Joseph Morgan's eyes were actually blue green (so I guess ocean blue's somehow near hehe)

My friend ask me why I didn't let Beth live and marry Klaus and all, so here's my answer:  
_I am heartbroken that she needed to die, and that all of us aren't able to see (or read) how she looked like on her wedding day and how she is as the mother of Klaus' children, but I don't regret of killing her (yes, that's the term) in my story. I needed something that would hold on to my (our) heart and mind... like, what if she didn't die? what if she haven't sacrificed herself? I want that to bug everyone and blame me for everything. I'm just kidding. Really._

I hope you enjoyed reading everything.** Please don't forget to comment/review, favorite, follow, etc.**

And if you're a fan of **One Direction**~~~ I'm currently writing short stories about them (and their songs)...and a lot of other stories...mostly are not fanfictions (just fictions) and I hope that you'd still support me.

**I created a WattPad account of the same name:**  
**leimaginairediaries**

**Again, thank you everyone!**

****_XOXO_

_Le Imaginaire Diaries_

_[E]_


	27. TVD: TMM (Please Read)

Hello everyone! As the Vampire Diaries: The Mystic Moon ends, I hope that you will continue to support me and my works. As you know, doesn't entertain Non-FanFiction entries, so I signed up at FictionPress for other stories that I wrote.

Please visit: ~leimaginairediaries for my other fiction stories.

Thank you very much!

-LeImaginaireDiaries


End file.
